Mandos's Embrace
by SpiritChild
Summary: Azalea, former ambassador to Moria, barely escaped the wrath of a Balrog, only to be thrown into the path, and perhaps affections, of one Balrog Slayer.
1. Chapter One

_Battle songs echoed along the corridors, reverberating off the stone walls to sound like a ghostly choir. The cries of the wounded and dying filled her ears. The bridge of Khazad-dum wasn't far now, hopefully the other party had made it to Durin's Door and closed it. How could this happen? Not Moria! Never Moria! Something moved near the chasm to her left. She nocked an arrow and spun to take aim, then nearly dropped her bow. "Balrog!" She shrieked. "Flee now!" The flaming horror stared at her for a moment before taking chase. She swung around a colomn, fired a quick arrow, and turned to run. She saw the last of her surviving party bolt across the bridge and up the stairs. The dwarves fleeing their home, perhaps forever. She made to follow, the Balrog close behind her. The heat of the creature was astounding! Halfway across the bridge she heard the crack of a whip. Suddenly searing pain shot across her back and she cried out. Hot fire shot through her veins, dropping her to the ground writhing in pain. Tears blurred her vision. She rolled over and looked up, right into the Balrog's face. It let out a roar, hot searing breath washed over her prone form..._

Azalea sat bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. A shaking hand swept through her many braids. It had been almost a century since she'd had that nightmare, more than eleven since she'd lived it. Her back began to throb. The wound that wouldn't fully heal. One she couldn't see, but still felt, most of the time she blocked it out as a dull ache. The dream however made it feel as though she had just received it. She turned and slipped out of bed. Padding barefoot across her talan, she made her way over to her balcony. There was no way she would get anymore sleep tonight. She curled up on a bench to watch Caras Galadhon slowly come to life in the dawn light.

* * *

Shortly after dawn a soft knock on her front door brought her out of the light reverie she had fallen into. "Enter." She called. Rumil soon joined her out on the terrace. He smiled gently at her.

"Good morning Zal." He plopped down onto the bench next to her. She smiled and shook her head. He was the only one who called her that. "Did you rest well last night?" He knew the answer of course. The only time he found her out here this early was when she had the nightmare.

"I got enough Rumil. Your concern is truly appreciated, though." She stood and stretched her muscles out. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She stepped back inside. Her talan looked like an irony of sorts. Hanging on the wall above her weapons was a huge dwarven battle-axe crossed with a mithril hammer made in the very forges of Moria. The gem encrusted weapons glinted in the early light. Her Galadhrim bow hung beneath a crossbow, two throwing axes, called 'Dwarven Arrows' by most Elves, criss-crossed the wall above her bookshelf. She slipped into the kitchen and came out with a basket full of fresh rolls. Tossing one to Rumil, she sat down again and began to eat one herself.

"Ready for two weeks at the border?" Rumil asked in a conversational tone.

"Always Rumil. I am ever ready for my turn at the Fences." She took a bite of her roll. "Who all's going this time?"

"Orophin and myself. Haldir is already out there. We go to relieve him. There's supposed to be a group coming in from Imladris tomorrow. He'll escort them back here." He stood up. "I must be going. See you at the gates in an hour?" She nodded. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They had been lovers once, but had since decided they were better at being best friends, with occasional benefits when they were drunk. Picking up another roll, he left her talan.

Standing up, she proceeded to dress for duty. There were few female wardens, but it was the only task she could do that kept her 'occupied and out of trouble', as Lord Celeborn called it. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she fingered the mithril chain around her neck. Her friend Tanja had made it for her at her forge. It was delicate, but strong. Tanja said it was just like her 'crazy elf pal'. A tear slid down her cheek at the memory of Tanja, who had fallen..._No, stop thinking about that!..._she told herself furiously. She finished dressing and headed out to the gates to meet Rumil and Orophin.

Rumil waved at her when he noticed her approach. Orophin grinned. "About time you showed up. Thought we were gonna have to leave without you." He gave her a playful slug on the shoulder.

"Oh please Orophin. You need me just to protect you from the evil trees!" She laughed and bolted ahead down the path, Orophin close behind, followed by a laughing Rumil.

They raced most of the way to the border, arriving just before dusk. Haldir dropped down out of a tree and leaned against it smiling. "She get you with an insult again Orophin?" He stepped forward, barely supressing a chuckle as his brother nodded. "Right, off to your posts. The group from Imladris should arrive about mid-morning." Rumil and Orophin nodded and slipped away into the trees. Haldir turned to Azalea. "You're with me tonight. We'll greet the group together tomorrow, then you'll take over my post while I escort them to the city."

She smiled. "Fine by me. I'm just ready to get back to duty." She shrugged as they headed to a tree near the edge of the forest. She plopped down and leaned back against it. "You know me, Haldir. I'm happiest when I'm out here."

He sat down next to her. "Yes, Azalea, I know." They played a couple rounds of cards before taking up sentry duty for the night. The night passed uneventfully, which was not unusual. As the sun rose two other wardens came to relieve them so they could rest until the party from Imladris came into sight.

It was exactly mid-morning when they did indeed come within sight of the Lothlorien. She and Haldir met on the main trail and chose trees on either side to wait in. This part was the most fun for her and any warden. Dropping out of the very trees seemed to unnerve most travelers, especially any unfamiliar with the customary greeting. She waited anxiously to see just who had come. Elrond and his sons most likely, probably Arwen as well. She readjusted herself on the branch so she would be able to see them better. It seemed like hours, but finally she heard the horses approaching. She brushed her many braids back out of her face and peered through the branches.

Elrond rode at the head of the column, his expression seren and unpreturbed by the inevitable dropping of elves from trees, he was followed by his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, who were looking about anxiously, Arwen followed behind with one of her court. A slight quirk to the Evenstar's lips betrayed her growing amusement as they moved further into the wood with, so far, no guide. A blonde elf on a white horse brought up the rear, tiny bells were attached to the saddle gear, and made a merry tinkling sound as the animal moved.

She waited until they had nearly reached their positions as Haldir had instructed, then dropped from her limb. Her feet hit the ground without a sound at the same time as Haldir's. Rising from her crouch she placed her hand over her heart in a gesture of respect to Lord Elrond. Haldir did the same. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond, Lords Elladan and Elrohir, Lady Arwen, Tirniel, and Lord Glorfindel." He addressed the party formally. "I will be..." Whatever else he said she didn't catch. Her eyes were fixed on the Elf at the rear of the group. The one Haldir had addresed as Glorfindel. Could it really be _the_ Glorfindel? The one who defeated a Balrog? He caught her stare and she turned away quickly.

* * *

The dropping out of trees was expected by anyone who had ever entered the Golden Wood. Although the sight of this peculiar elleth he had not expected. Glorfindel looked her over briefly, her golden hair pulled into many small braids instead of the typical warrior-style of the other wardens. He turned as Haldir addressed him and nodded. Something drew his attention back to her, she was staring at him in an almost awe-like manner. When he met her gaze however, she turned away abruptly. His eyes lingered for a moment longer, taking in the sight of her. Ai Elbereth, she was exotic! He watched as Haldir dismissed her and she strode away into the forest. He determined to speak to Haldir about her on the way to Caras Galadhon.

They began moving and he rode up to the front of the column and dismounted, walking his horse beside the Marchwarden. "Greetings Haldir." He nodded to the Lorien elf.

Haldir turned and smiled at him. "Can I do something for you Glorfindel?" He had seen the look exchange with Azalea and already knew what would come next.

"Yes indeed. Although I feel you already know what I want to ask. Or perhaps who I want to ask it about."

"Her name is Azalea, and she is at the Fences for two weeks. If you desire to speak with her you must wait until then. She would be most unaccomadating if her turn was cut short." Glorfindel nodded at this and asked no more. They walked the rest of the way to the city gates chatting idly amongst themselves.

* * *

Azalea made her way back to the Fences and took up her post, but the remainder of the day her thoughts were focused on a certain elf. That night she took a lover as usual, but even he had the face of the visitor. Could it really be Lord Glorfindel? She lay awake the rest of the night pondering the possibilities and shivering as she recalled the look they shared.


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: Durin's Song is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, and I only use it in my deep respect for his writing. It can be found in The Fellowship of the Ring, pgs 411-412. At least in my copy. I take no credit for it, it is his, not mine. There, I think I covered all the bases for that one._

Chapter Two

Azalea's keen violet eyes gazed out across the grassy plain leading up to the mountains. From her position she could see Caradhras clearly. It was the third day of her watch, fourth since she had arrived at the border. There were rumors of a possible orc attack in the next two or three days. She hoped it would come to fruition, a battle would calm her nerves considerably. At least a dozen times a day her thoughts seemed drawn to Glorfindel. She had lingered in the trees for a moment, long enough to see him approach Haldir, with that she had turned and walked away. This was crazy! She needed to stop thinking about some elf and focus on her duty! Returning her gaze to Caradhras she felt her thoughts slipping in another direction, one she really didn't want to follow. Sighing in resignment, she turned to climb down from her post, only to run right into Rumil.

"Now just where are you going?" His eyes sparkled with amusement.

She sputtered. "Blasted elf! How dare ye startle me like that!" Then her lips pressed together in amusement and she began to giggle. Rumil soon joined her in a full-on fit of laughter. Tears were streaming down their faces before they finally composed themselves. "What are you doing here?" She gasped, trying to reclaim her breath.

He smiled at her. "Just came to see what was wrong. Several of the other wardens said you seemed distracted." His face became serious. "You do indeed seem not quite yourself. Normally I couldn't slip up on you so easily." He slid an arm around her shoulders. "Come on what is it? You can tell good ol' Rumil." He said with a chuckle.

She snorted. "Since when are you 'good'?" He merely winked at her. Shaking her head she replied. "You are incorrigible. As to my distraction it is nothing, merely my curiosity has been piqued."

"Oh is that so? Hmm. Anything I can help you with?"

She paused for a moment. Could she really ask Rumil? Of course she could. They were best friends after all. "The other day, when the group from Imladris arrived, Haldir addressed one of them as Lord Glorfindel. Is he..?" She left the rest off, hoping he knew what she was talking about. To her suprise his eyes widened.

"Oh yes indeed. He is the one you are thinking about. I wonder why he came to Lorien with the others. Perhaps Celeborn or Galadriel bade him." He caught her open-mouthed look and chuckled. "Now I see what has you so interested. It is no wonder you have been distracted. Although with an Orc attack due at any time you should try a little harder to keep focused." He stepped closer to the edge of the branch. "There will be plenty of time to speak with him once our rotation is over."

She nodded. "You are right as usual Rumil. Now that my question has been answered I should be able to rest easier."

He turned. "Rest, on the Fences? Ha! I know better than that, as would any other warden." He winked at her again.

"Can't let the poor guys suffer now, can I?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I guess not. Are you going to come sing for us later?" She smiled at him and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then." He gave her a peck on the cheek and slid down the hithlain rope to the ground.

* * *

Glorfindel wandered one of the many gardens of the city, his thoughts swirling. Haldir had refused to elaborate more on the elleth he had called Azalea. Why was that? Was there some secret about her? He had mulled over this many times in his mind already. Finding a bench in a fragantly flowering aclove, he sat down for awhile. With a sigh he curled his legs up under him. He must speak with her! That violet gaze, those golden braids. By the Valar! He was acting like an elfling with a crush, not a cool warrior. Soft footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. Elrohir peeked around the shrub and grinned at him. "Someone said they thought you came in here." He seated himself on the bench next to Glorfindel. "You're thinking about that female warden again aren't you?" 

He looked up and frowned at Elrohir. "How do you know all this?" he demanded.

Elrohir merely chuckled. "I've seen many an elf swoon. Myself included." He leaned back comfortably. "I must admit, she seems quite unique. Also very beautiful." He added with a look at Glorfindel, who frowned again. "Oh don't worry, I'll stay back, unless of course you need a few tips on wooing an elleth." He grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." he replied with a chuckle. "So was that the only reason you were chasing me down, or did you actually need something?"

"Ah yes, the matter at hand." His face became serious. "Ada wants to speak with you. He said it's not important, so if you were busy not to worry too much about it." He stood up. "Since you're not, though, I can take you to him." Glorfindel nodded and stood up. They exited the garden and headed towards the guest talans where they were all staying.

Elrond was waiting on his terrace, a book across his lap. He looked up as Glorfindel and Elrohir joined him. "Ah I see you found him. Thank you." He motioned for Glorfindel to sit before turning back to his son with a wry grin. "I suggest you go find your brother, ion nin. My foresight tells me that if he's not in trouble already, he will be soon." With a grin Elrohir exited, leaving the two longtime friends sitting together in a comfortable silence.

Finally Glorfindel spoke up. "What is it you wished to speak with me about?"

"I am thinking to extend our stay. Arwen is rather enjoyng her time with her grandmother, and I must say, spring in Lorien is truly beautiful." He leaned back comfortably, kicking his feet up on an adjacent chair. "It is quite relaxing, and I really needed a vacation." Elrond looked over to Glorfindel. "I was hoping to stay until summer's wane. About six months. Only if this meets with your approval of course, but you are by no means held here against your will. If at any time you wish to leave, you may."

Glorfindel nodded. "That is quite fine. What is five more months to an immortal?" He shared a chuckle with Elrond. "I most heartily agree with your decision."

"Especially since it will give you a chance with Azalea..." Elrond turned a knowing eye to his longtime friend.

The elf's eyes widened. "Wha...? How..?" He stuttered. Elrond just grinned and turned his book back over, signaling that no answer was forthcoming. Glorfindel sighed in exasperation. "You and your foresight." He muttered as he stood up and exited the terrace. A widening grin spread across Elrond's face as he heard his door shut.

* * *

A dozen or so wardens were gathered around a tiny campfire, eating and drinking when Azalea arrived from her shift. She sat down on the soft grass near Orophin with a sigh of contentment. He turned with a grin. "Evening Azalea. I trust your watch went uneventfully." He picked up a bowl near him and handed it to her. It contained a mixture of dried berries, fruits, and other edible plantlife, a favorite of the wardens. It was easy to carry, kept for a long time, and offered a variety of flavors. Lembas and wine were also passed to her from an elf on her right. She picked through the bolw, pulling out a few of her favorite berries, and the sweet tasting leaves of a indiginous grass. Rumil finally joined them. He took a seat on the other side of his brother. 

"Hey there Zal. Stuffing your face I see."

She shook her head and took a drink of wine to wash down her bite of lembas. "Oh please, you've probably already cleaned two bowls already."

He shrugged. "So what if I have. What song are you going to grace us with tonight?" The other wardens looked on with anticipation. She paused, taking another bite of lembas. Finally the song came to her. She had learned it from a party of Dwarves nearly three centuries ago. Her voice came out soft and haunting.

_The world was young, the mountains green,  
__No stain yet on the Moon was seen,  
__No words were laid on stream of stone,  
__When Durin woke and walked alone.  
__He named the nameless hills and dells;  
__He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,  
__And saw a crown of stars appear,  
__As gems upon a silver thread,  
__Above the shadow of his head._

_The world was fair, the mountains tall,  
__In Elder Days before the fall,  
__Of mighty kings in Nargothrond,  
__And Gondolin, who now beyond,  
__The Western Seas have passed away:  
__The world was fair in Durin's Day._

_A king he was on carven throne  
__In many-pillared halls of stone  
__With golden roof and silver floor,  
__And runes of power upon the door.  
__The light of sun and star and moon  
__In shining lamps of crystal hewn  
__Undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
__There shone for ever fair and bright.  
_

_Ther hammer on the anvil smote,  
__There chisel clove, and graver wrote;  
__There forged was blade, and bound was hilt;  
__The delver mined, the mason biult.  
__There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,  
__And metal wrought like fishes' mail,  
__Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,  
__And shining spears were laid in hoard._

_Unwearied then were Durin's folk;  
__Beneath the mountains music woke:  
__The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,  
__And at the gates the trumpets rang.  
_

_The world is grey, the mountains old,  
__The forge's fire is ashen-cold;  
__No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:  
__The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;  
__The shadow lies upon his tomb  
__In Moria, in Khazad-dum.  
__But still the sunken stars appear  
__In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
__There lies his crown in water deep,  
__Till Durin wakes again from sleep._

Azalea finished and remained still, staring into the crackling flames of the fire. The dwarves hadn't known who she was or how much that song had affected her, but the elves seated around her understood all too well. Several had been on watch when she was brought in, bloodied and screaming in agony. When she finally looked up, she saw that many had tears in their eyes. She nodded to each in turn and stood up. "I take my leave. I have an early watch." With that she turned and headed to her flet. It took her many minutes of tossing and turning to finally fall into a light reverie.


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: Warning. Graphic battle scenes...not for those with a weak stomach...don't say I didn't warn you._

Chapter Three

The bathouse was pleasantly deserted when Glorfindel arrived early that morning. He slipped out of his tunic and leggings and eased himself into the magically heated water. The water eased his muscles, still tense from practice earlier. He'd been up since before dawn, working on new techniques with his sword, as well as his twin daggers. Leaning back against the embankment, he sighed in contentment. It had been a week since his arrival in Lothlorien, and he was enjoying himself immensely. The Galadhrim were indeed some of the finest archers the elven race had to offer, which was quite extraordinary to begin with. He had spent much of the past two days on the archery fields, honored to practice side-by-side with them. Soft footsteps alerted him that someone else had entered the room. He looked up to see Haldir. "Good morning Marchwarden." He said congenially.

"Oh, Glorfindel. I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here so early. If you want your privacy, I can go."

He shook his head. "No, by all means." He motioned for Haldir to join him. "I don't mind a little company."

Haldir nodded and slipped into the water as well, emmitting a sigh quite similar to Glorfindel's. "I saw you practicing with the Galadhrim yesterday. You're extremely good."

Glorfindel smiled. "Why thank you. I have heard though, that you are considered one of the best, Marchwarden."

It was Haldir's turn to smile. "Perhaps we should have a competition. Then you can see just how skilled I am." They shared a laugh. Soft footsteps, two pairs of them, bolted quickly past the outside of the tent. The elves shared a look.

"I don't think I even want to know what they're doing up so early." Glorfindel said with a groan.

"We are lucky my brothers are at the Fences, and that Prince Legolas is not here. The twins are trouble enough, but for each one of the other three you add," he grimaced. "trouble multiplies exponentially."

He turned a wry grin to Haldir. "It seems as though you speak from experience." Haldir turned to him and just quirked an eyebrow. They shared another laugh. Glorfindel pulled open one of the pouches of cleansing sand and proceeded to scrub himself clean, Haldir following suit.

"I heard Elrond decided to extend your stay." He rinsed the sand from his hair.

Glorfindel nodded. "He intends to stay until summer's wane. I can't say as how I blame him. Lothlorien is a beautiful place indeed."

Haldir swelled with pride at the compliment. "Thank you." He stood up and exited the pool. "I must get going. I have to return to the border this morning. An orc attack is due mid-afternoon."

His eyes widened. "Orcs? An attack, and you don't seem the least concerned?" He rinsed the last bit of the sandalwood-scented sand from himself and got up from the pool as well.

"They come occasioanlly from Moria. None last very long, and no orc is ever left alive." He slipped into his Galadhrim attire and buckled on his weapons. "We rarely sustain injuries, but there is risk. Do not worry, it is all well in hand." He nodded to Glorfindel and left the tent.

He stared bewildered after Haldir. Perhaps he had been too long in Imladris to fully realize the harsh realities in the world around him. An attack at the border? Azalea was at the border! The thought of her engaged in a horrible battle with orcs made him feel faint. Taking a calming breath he forced it to the back of his mind. He had a meeting with Celeborn this morning, better to focus on that. Yes, much better. He proceeded to dress for the day.

* * *

Azalea crouched in the tall grass just outside the treeline. She was downwind of the approaching orc party, over a score of the foul beasts. Her hands gripped tightly around the shaft of her mithril hammer. She had opted for it today instead of her sword. Sensing others of her group moving into position, she let a grin spread across her face. Haldir had arrived at the border just in time to get everyone into position. The orcs were now only feet from her, she could smell their reek. Her body tensed in anticipation, awaiting the shrill whistle that would commence the fighting. The party was halfway past her position, when she heard the call.

Her muscles sprung into action only seconds before the rest of her caught up. An orc was directly in front of her, a pleasant start, she thought to herself. She hurled herself into a graceful spin, crashing her hammer into the pitiful creature's skull, splattering both herself and the startled creature next to it with black, sticky, gore. She smiled menacingly at the next creature, who was frozen in horror. That is until she brought an overhead swing down on it and ended it's pitiful existence in another spray of foulness.

Another orc, this one slightly larger than the two she had already dispatched, charged at her, howling in fury. Before she could react, two arrows thudded into it's chest. She turned and Rumil saluted her from a tree. "Hey! That one was mine dammit!" He winked and moved out of sight. She turned back just in time to dodge a clumsy blow from an orc thinking to avenge it's companions. Dropping into a crouch, she swung her hammer into it's knees, and broke them both simultaneously, crushed bone jutting out the backs, the creature fell to the ground with a howl. Her hammer swung again, and another skull exploded with impact. The hammer was amazingly light, but strong enough to do the job efficiently. She wiped a chunk of brain matter from her face, and surveyed the grisly scene. Most of the other orcs were downed, their dying screams being silenced one-by-one.

Rumil approached her, his face grim. "Haldir wants you. We've sustained a few casualties." With a nod she followed him to where the Marchwarden tended three wounded elves. They were younger wardens, one barely past his first year of duty. One had sustained a nasty slash wound, the other two had arrows sticking rudely from thier bodies.

Haldir took one look at her and sighed. "Played with your hammer today, I see."

She nodded. "Am I to accompany the wounded, then?" She slipped her bloodied hammer into it's sling across her back with a grin.

"Yes, I trust you to get them back to the city safely. Orophin will be going as well." Haldir wrapped the slash wound as best he could for travel. The wounded were placed on stretchers and with a bow to Haldir, they set off for the city at a swift, yet gentle run.

The bells were tolling as they entered the gates of the city, and healers were rushing towards them. They were ushered to a temporary tent where the healers could assess the wounded. She waited outside the tents with Orophin. Other elves gathered around them asking what had happened. Finally Galadriel's voice was headr over the din. "Give them some space. I am sure they do not wish to repat themselves many times over." The crowd parted to allow her and Celeborn to approach.

"Mae govannen." Azalea placed a hand over her heart and bowed her head. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and to her astonishment Glorfindel, stood behind the Lord and Lady. Here she was covered in orc gore, and she had to not only face the Lorien couple, but the royal family of Imladris and Lord Glorfindel as well! By the Valar! She turned and caught Galadriel's eye, her lips were curled a bit and her eyes twinkled with amusement. That broke the ice, Azalea grinned at her, and the two shared a knowing laugh.

With a nod, Celeborn and Elrond excused themselves to go assist with the wounded. Arwen and Galadriel moved off to a nearby bench to wait, while Elladan and Elrohir slunk off, mischeif in ther eyes. Orophin stayed next to Azalea, chatting quietly with Glorfindel, who was white as a sheet for some reason. A soft breeze ruffled her cloak and she sighed into it. Although it made Orophin cough vehemently, catching her attention. She turned to look at him. "What?" she asked at his disgusted expression.

"Um...Well..How do I put this nicely? You seem to have aquired a rather, shall we say, unpleasant fragrance." He motioned to the nearly dried blood and brain matter on her person.

"Oh." Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "That bad huh?" He nodded. "Guess I'll go clean up, then." She chuckled and headed off to the baths.

* * *

Glorfindel's heart had twisted when he heard the bells begin to toll. He had been walking with Celeborn through what had become his favorite garden. The elf lord had paled considerably as he stood stock still listening to the tolls. He then turned to Glorfindel. "Three wounded, two possibly poisoned by arrows." Without another word, they had both bolted out of the garden and met Galadriel and the others halfaway to the gates.

Already a large crowd had gathered around the group that had accompanied the wounded to the city. Questions abounded, he could barely hear over the din of voices, until Galadriel spoke up and the crowd parted to reveal Orophin and, to his great releif, Azalea, standing unharmed in the midst fo the crowd. The latter was covered in a great amount of blood and something else, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what that was. A mithril hammer was slung across her back, covered in much the same muck. He paid no heed to the conversation around him. When she turned to Galadriel and broke into a laugh, smiling brightly, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Even in such a state she was truly beautiful. Yet at the same time she exuded the power of a true warrior. _Might as well admit it, you've got it bad. _He chuckled to himself. Orophin nudged him slightly, and engaged him in conversation.

The breeze broguht both of their attentions back to Azalea, Orophin turned out to be quite vocal concerning the subject. He tried to repress a laugh at her slightly suprised reply. He watched her turn and head to the springs. "Follow her. You know you want to." Orophin whispered in his ear with a grin. Glorfindel turned to him, trying to look shocked, he didn't seem to do very well, for Orophin clapped him on the shoulder and wandered off muttering something about twins. He snickered, remembering what Haldir had said that morning.

He stood for a moment, determining not to follow the retreating figure, but soon his conviction wavered and he set off to follow her. From a distance of course, if not simply for the fact that she did smell a bit unpleasant.

* * *

Azalea made her way to the baths without running into many elves. Which was perfectly fine for her. There would most likely be no one bathing at this time of day, another small relief. She was in no mood to wait for a bath, the foulness on her was indeed getting to her. She slipped inside one of the tents and deposited her bow and quiver on the ground by the door. Removing her stained cloak, she tossed it over a stool. Bottles of flower essence and small sacks of cleansing sand lined a delicate table near the steaming water. She sorted through the bottles until she found the one she wanted, popping the cork, she inhaled the luscious scent of lilacs. "This should take away my foul odor." She said to no one in particular as she poured it into the water. Letting it diffuse in the water she began to undress. First dropping her hammer to the ground with a muffled thud.

* * *

He crept silently up to the tent. She hadn't seemed to notice him. He couldn't beleive he was going to do this. It had been years since he had crept up to spy on a maiden taking a bath. Glorfindel silently berated himself for invading her privacy in such a way. The scent of lilacs wafted out to greet him as he crouched near a gap in the fabric of the tent. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he peered inside. There she stood in the middle of the room. She tossed her heavier grey tunic aside, and stood for a moment in her clingy black under tunic. Her defined muscles, and round breasts stood out against the fabric. Pulling a stool to her, she proceeded to remove her boots, dropping them to the side. Standing up again, she began unlacing her leggings. His breath caught in his throat as they soon joined the rest of her clothing on the soft ground.

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain his calm. He opened them again to see her shed her under tunic. She was turned slightly to the side, with her back to him. The barest curve of her breast was visible, but that wasn't what drew his attention. Marring the creamy skin of her back was a set of six parrallel scars. They were visible for only a moment, before she released the clasp holding her braids up in a knot at the back of her head. They cascaded down to her waist, blocking the view of her scars. He watched her for a few more moments before slipping back from the tent to wait for her to exit. What were those scars from? He sat pondering it for many moments until Orophin came along.

"Didn't expect to find you over here." He crouched down on the grass next to Glorfindel. "Something wrong?"

"Where did she get those horrible scars from?" His voice was barely a whisper, fearing the answer, but needing to know it.

Orophin sighed. "I should not speak of this in length, for it is really her tale to tell." He leaned back against the mallyrn trunk. "I will put it like this. Azalea was ambassador to Moria. When it fell, the remainder of Durin's folk fled. Azalea led one party through Khazad-dum, and was assailed by a Balrog of Morgoth. The scars you saw are remnants of the wound it gave her with it's whip. We were lucky to get her back alive." Glorfindel shuddered. He knew all too well how horrifying those creatures were.


	4. Chapter Four

_A/N: I appreciate the reviews, but there are some things I have to say before starting this next chapter. Thanks a bunch to Arden, I agree it was about time to get Glorfindel a girl instead of Erestor (No offence to him of course, he's still cute!). SilverShadow: Yes, she did just get the hell outta Dodge. She may be a good warrior, but that particular Balrog was felled by Gandalf, so it would be strange if I had her kill it. Plus that will play into the plot much later. And leave it to Orophin to be a bit of a chatty matchmaker. As for ytrewq, you have missed the meanings behind everything I've written. Either you are not paying attention, or my tale is too complex for you. I will not sit here and explain everything I am trying to convey about my characters for your benefit. Dreams, keep reading, you will get your wish soon enough. Well, now, on with the tale. _

Chapter Four

Azalea slipped out of the water and gently wrung out her hair. She had removed all of her braids to be sure she got all the blood out of her hair. Using a drying cloth, she patted most of the water from her body before attending to her hair. Briskly rubbing the towel over her now thigh-length locks, succeeded only in soaking the towel completely. As well as getting a few knots in her hair. Picking up a brush, she proceeded to work through it. It had been some time since she had removed her braids, and her hair was kinked all over due to it. After several tries, she just made it look presentable to go to her talan. Wrapping a robe about her form, she knelt and picked up her hammer. It was still covered in gore, so taking it over to the pool, she washed it up. Her nimble fingers dug into the grooves, picking out all sorts of...well, she really didn't want to think about that.

Once satisfied, she dried it off, and slung it across her back. She picked up her soiled clothing and shoved it into a bag, left here for the purpose. Finally she picked up her bow and quiver and exited the tent. Immediately she saw Orophin sitting with, her breath caught, Glorfindel! What were they doing here? Perhaps waiting for the bath? Or were they waiting for her. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. She sauntered over to Orophin and stared down at him. "Come to make sure I really bathed?"

He looked up at her with a coy grin. "Never can tell with you. Although I must admit, you don't smell like an orc anymore."

She shook her head. "Can't say the same for you." With a wink, she spun and started to walk away. That wasn't too bad, except that her heart was fluttering, due to the fact that Glorfindel hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time. She had felt a little weak in the knees under that scrutiny.

* * *

Glorfindel had watched her as she exited the tent. All the while going over what Orophin had told him. She had faced a Balrog? If it had wounded her like that, she shouldn't have been able to get away. There was something more to it. There had to be! She had seen them, and was now coming their way. He put on a nuetral look and used this as a chance to watch her more closely. Her friendly banter with Orophin seemed to ease his mind about her. The battle of earlier hadn't disturbed her in the least. He sighed as she turned and began to walk away. He felt Orophin slip his hand onto his shoulder. "My friend, this is the last time I will say it. Go to her. Talk to her. Perhaps you will find something unexpected." With that he stood up and without another word, pulled Glorfindel to his feet and gave him a nudge in the direction Azalea had headed.

He stared after her, torn at wanting to chase her down, but afraid of doing something stupid in front of her and ruining his chances forever. Her damp hair swayed gently across the glittering hammer on her back. She turned a corner and his indesicion finally broke. Why was he so scared? This was crazy! He had wooed elleths before. He had even killed a Balrog and been reborn. With a determined nod, he set off after her, leaving Orophin grinning. Especially after he saw a couple of mischeif-makers he had been looking for.

* * *

Azalea heard the soft footsteps catching up with her. She figured it was Orophin, just as the footsteps were right behind her, she said over her shoulder. "Not too close Orophin, I just cleaned up. Don't need to rub your own orc-stink off on..." She spun to face her persuer, and dropped her bow. Glorfindel stood behind her, not Orophin. He bent and picked up her bow.

"I am sorry to startle you." He held out her bow. "I was just wondering if you wanted a hand carrying your things back to your talan." She eyed him for a second, before nodding slowly.

"Sure. It's a long walk, so I wouldn't mind the company either." She held out her quiver to him. "If you would carry this and my bow, I would be must grateful." He took the quiver and slung it over his own shoulder. "Hope you don't mind stairs. My talan's in the canopy." Her knees felt like water as she turned to show him the way. She silently hoped she could make the stairs herself.

They walked in silence for a time before she got up the nerve to speak to him. "I was wondering." She turned to look at him. "What brought you to Lorien?"

He regarded her for a moment before answering. "I am not sure really. I just heard Elrond speaking of it, and it seemed like a good idea. I hadn't been to the Golden Wood in quite a long time. You see Celeborn and I are old war buddies." He proceeded to tell her of one particular adventure where he played a prank on the Lorien Lord. By the time they reached her talan, both were laughing and chatting animatedly.

She pushed her door open and walked in. "Well, this is it. Home sweet tree." With a plop, she dropped her laundry by the door. "You are welcome to come inside. "

* * *

Glorfindel stepped inside cautiously. Her talan was a weapon lover's dream! He watched as she carefully hung her hammer on the walll, where it criss-crossed a monstrous axe of the same make. He approached the crossbow, and seeing the hooks beneath it, slipped the Galdrhim bow into it's place. "I'm going to go put something on other than a bathrobe. I'll be back in a minute." He nodded to her. Catching sight of her bookshelf, he wandered over to it. The shelf stood as high as he did and it was veritably laden with texts. Running his finger across the spines, he took in the titles. A couple were battle strategy books, some were ancient lore and history, but mixed in among those were novels in Sindarin, Quenya, and Dwarvish, with a couple in Rohirric tucked onto the next shelf. A soft noise brought his attention around. Azalea stood watching him.

She had changed into a simple deep blue tunic and black leggings. Her hair was now almost dry and it shone in the sunlight. "Find something you like?" She motioned to the shelf behind him. It took several moments for the fact that she had spoken to dawn on him.

"Oh, I was just admiring your collection." He turned back to the shelf. Mostly to catch his breath, not to look at the books again. "Do you have a favorite?"

He felt her standing next to him. "Aye." She knelt down and removed one lovingly from the bottom shelf. She placed it in his hands. "This one was my grandmother's. She brought it from Valinor." He turned the book over gently in his hands, a strange catch in his throat. He recognized this one! The soft leather cover was engraved with a beautiful mountainscape. It was the tale of creation.

"This book is amazing. I must say I amazed any copies still survive in Arda." For a brief moment he forgot her intoxicating proximity as he caressed the spine. "I have not read this in ages." He passed it back to her, catching her gaze. She gave him a smile.

She knelt and placed it back on it's shelf. "My talan is always open. I will be going back to the fences in the morning, but feel free to borrow a book if you wish." She stood up. "Other than the royal couple, I have one of the best collections in Lorien." Pausing, she frowned. Glorfindel had paled slightly when she mentioned going back.

He covered it quickly. What was wrong with him? He was a warrior as well, and understood duty. With a slight laugh he brushed it off to her. "Sorry, guess all those stairs just caught up with me."

* * *

Azalea frowned, but deciding she wasn't going to get anywhere, let it go at that. It could be the stairs, believe that for now. Go with it. "Oh I understand. Don't say I didn't warn you, though." She chuckled when he shook his head. "How about a drink and a seat?" She motioned to the balcony.

"That would be nice." As she turned to go to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine, she heard him mutter. "Especially since you made me carry you weapons all the long way up here.." She heard him chuckle as he dissappeared out onto the balcony. With a playful scoff, she kept going. Opening her wine cupboard, she rifled trough the labeled tops. She pulled one out, a crisp white with floral hints in it, a much-loved favorite of hers. Scooping up two glasses on her way out, she joined Glorfindel on the balcony. He reached out and took the bottle from her. "Allow me." With a swift motion, he popped the cork from the bottle.

She held out the glasses and he filled them. He sat the bottle on the table next to him and took his glass with a smile. "I hope you like this one, I wasn't sure of your preferrences."

He held the glass and gazed at it. "I do indeed prefer whites." He takes a sip of it and sighs. "Oh yes this is exquisite." She smiled in relief and sipped at her own glass.

"It is one of Lord Celeborn's recipies. I've become quite partial to it." The faint flowery bouquet lingered on her tounge.

"I think you have made me a bit partial to it as well." Glorfindel chuckled. They sat in silence for awhile, just sipping wine and watching the colors of sunset filter down through the mallorn leaves of the canopy.

* * *

Glorfindel looked over to her. She seemed so peaceful sitting there, wine glass in hand. A soft warm feeling crept through his body at the sight of her, and it wasn't due to the exquisite wine she had brought out. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the urge to go over to her, take her in his arms, and kiss her. Feeling watched, she turned to him and smiled easily. For the nearly hundredth time since he first saw her, his breath caught. How could he be so lucky to find this creature? She had so many qualities he cherished. She was a warrior, with the cool courage to survive the horrors of battle, yet she could be soft, pensive, and intelligent.

His knees shook slightly as he stood up and crossed the terrace to where she sat. She scooted over and made room for him on the bench beside her. Taking that as a good sign, he sat down next to her. His heart was veritably pounding in his chest as he made the next bold move, slipping his arm across her shoulders. She tensed for a moment and he was prepared to remove his arm quickly, but to his suprise, she relaxed and even leaned back against him. She curled up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Glorfindel looked down at her. Ai Elbereth, how he wanted to kiss her right now!

As if sensing something, she turned to look up at him. "Is something wrong Glorfindel?" She asked, concern in her violet eyes.

He shook his head. "No. I just think I've had quite enough wine for one night. Especially with all those stairs ahead of me."

She chuckled. "Can't hold your wine, eh?"

He put on an appalled look. "Now hang on a second, I most certainly didn't say that!" They both locked stares for a moment, before bursting out with laughter. Realizing that this was his moment, he reached out and caught her chin. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers. She held stock still for a moment, before sighing into the kiss and returning it. Desire roused in both of them and slowly the kiss escalated, becoming more and more passionate, until both broke away panting.

* * *

Azalea reached up and touched her lips with her fingers. Did that really just happen? Glorfindel kissed her? Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she felt warm all over. Glorfindel had kissed her! She turned her gaze to him. He sat there, as composed as ever on the outside, but one look into his grey eyes told her differently. By the Valar! He burned for her! Not even Rumil had held that kind of passion in his gaze. She nearly swooned. What was she to do? Normally she would just give in to her body's call and quench their desire, but this time was different in some way. Why, she didn't know. "I think we've both had quite enough wine." She managed to get out.

"Aye, I do believe you are right." His voice was low and breathy. "Perhaps I should go?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Perhaps so. If we intend on doing this we should be of clear mind."

He smiled and stood up. He held out a hand, she accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. "You are quite right, my lady. Although I do say, part of me is soundly dissapointed." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You bad elf!" She said, pretending to be shocked. They made their way to her front door. He stopped and turned, pulling her into his arms. They shared a lingering kiss, each gently exploring the other. Finally he broke away. With a gentlmanly bow, he exited her talan. She watched him make his way down the stairs, with a growing dissapointment. How could she just let him go? Crawling into bed a few minutes later, she sighed. There would be no nightmares tonight, for she had something wonderful to dream about, or more pointedly: someone.

* * *

Glorfindel sighed to himself. He pushed open the door to the talan he was staying in. Dropping down onto his bed, he thought of what she had said. She had accepted his advances for a relationship! He felt almost giddy at the thought. He sat up and pulled off his tunic, then leaned back against the soft sheets. 


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N: Arden, thanks for the compliments, really. It's what keeps me going with this. I truly appreciate your sentiments towards my writing style. It has taken me some time to come up with one that is my own, one that feels right to me. Thanks also to Dreams and Crecy, keep the love comin', and so will I. Won't keep you waiting any longer, I know you must be itching to read what happens next..._

Chapter Five

Three shadows slunk silently along the bridge leading to Glorfindel's talan. He had been gone for hours the day before and had arrived only after dark. Curious would be an understatement. Downright demanding of details perhaps would explain it better. The door opened silently and three pairs of eyes peeked around the corner at the prone form of the unsuspecting elf. At a silent command, the three invaders pounced.

Glorfindel barely had time to even register something was wrong, before he was tackled. He managed to get out an "Oompf!" as Elladan, Elrohir, and Orophin sprang upon him and pinned him down to the bed. Orophin sat on his chest, his knees pinning Glorfindel's arms down, while he held his shoulders down with his hands. Elladan and Elrohir each held a leg down, while peering around their accomplice, or instigator, depending on how one viewed the situation.

Glorfindel looked between the three of them, mildy unamused at being woken up in such a manner. "Something I can do for you this morning?" He frowned up at them.

Orophin grinned. Turning, he shared a look with the twins. "Yes." He looked back down at him. "You can tell us what happened yesterday."

"I do not belive I am accountable to you three for my actions." He growled at them, somewhere between being utterly furious, and amused beyond all belief. So this was what they wanted! He plastered a smug smile on his face. Well, he could play as well.

Elladan exchanged a look with his twin. Elrohir sighed. "Oh fine. You can drop your laundry off this afternoon..."

Orophin leaned in closer to him. "Is that a look of satisfaction on your face?" He pulled back. "You didn't!" He took on the tone of a person who had just learned something truly dirty about his friend.

Unable to keep up pretense any longer he shook his head. "No, we did not. Although we did kiss, and in a round-a-bout way she accepted pursuing a relationship together."

Orophin smiled brightly. "See? What did I tell you?"

Elrohir gazed serenely back at his twin. "And you, dearest brother, can do your own laundry." Elladan grumled and the friends broke out laughing, though it was somewhat hard for Glorfindel. Seeing as how Orophin had yet to move off his chest.

"Now would you all get off of me!"

* * *

Azalea finished the last of her braids. It had taken her longer than usual to do them, due to the fact that she had slept without them in, and hadn't brushed her hair before that, either. She picked up her silvery clasp and swept them back into a tail, leaving a couple hang down on either side of her face. Getting up, she went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a clean uniform. She laced up her leggings and slipped into her black undertunic, then her heavier grey one. Sitting back down, she began to lace up her boots. A knock at her door startled her a bit. She hadn't been paying attention, or she would have heard the footsteps. She looked up. "Enter!" She heard the door open and soft footsteps approach.

"Ready to go, yet?" It was Orophin.

"Almost. Just have to get my cloak and weapons." She finished her boots and stood up. "I see you're ready." He stood before her in full uniform already.

He nodded. "I was up pretty early." A mischevious glint in his eyes told her quite a bit.

"Twins, huh?" At his innocent look, she laughed. She fastened her cloak and slung her quiver over her shoulder. Her hammer was slipped into it's sling and she picked up her bow. "I'm ready. Shall we go?"

With a nod he exited her talan and they made their way down the winding stairs towards the city gates. She had hoped to see Glorfindel before she left. It seemed he wasn't going to show, though. He's probably still asleep, she thought to herself. The gates loomed ahead of her. She had never been loathe to go to the fences before, this was crazy! A soft sigh passed her lips before she could stifle it. Orophin glanced over at her. "Is something wrong Azalea?"

"No, why would you think that?" She pulled up her hood as they neared the guards.

"You seem upset about something."

She shook her head. "No, Orophin. I have nothing to be upset about." She turned a smile to him. "Honest." She replied to his lifted eyebrow.

"I just thought you might be a little dissapointed someone hadn't come to see you off.."

She gaped at him. "What do you know?"

"Everything unfortunately." A dry voice replied from her right. "He pressed it out of me, you could say." Glorfindel stepped out from behind a tree, a wry grin on his face.

At the sight of him, her heart fluttered and she broke into a soft smile. "I see. Perhaps I'll have to swear you to secrecy from now on. Just for safety's sake." She teased. She heard Orophin snicker behind her. Turning to him, she crossed her arms. "As for you.." With a quick movement, she had her bow out and an arrow nocked. "..run." She and Glorfindel bit back a laugh at his shocked expression.

"Better listen, Or. She sounds serious."

With a nod, Orophin turned and started off at a jog. She sighted down the shaft and let one fly, whizzing it right past him. Strangely, he picked up his pace.

* * *

Glorfindel could hold in his laughter no longer, and broke out in peals of it. Azalea turned to him with a grin. "That's not the first time, I've shot at him. He knows when I mean business." He stepped closer and took her in his arms.

"I couldn't let you leave without bidding you farewell properly." He felt her breath catch. _Finally, some measure of revenge. _He thought to himself. With a coy smile, he lifted her face towards his, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He had meant for it only to be that, but it seemed she had other plans. Deepening the kiss slowly, Azalea drew him in further. Thier kiss grew in ardor until it became searingly passionate. He felt lost in this kiss, rocked to the core with desire.

Suddenly, she pulled away. His eyes shot open and he looked at her, confused. "Something wrong?"

She grinned coyly. "No. Just wanted to give you something so you didn't forget about me." She winked and spun to go.

Realization dawned on him. He gaped at her. "Cruel elleth..." She turned and beamed at him, blowing a kiss as she broke into a jog to catch up with Orophin.

"Now that really was low." He turned to see Elrond watching him, a grin on his face. "Never thought I'd see you completely and hoplessly in love like this. Even thought my Foresight was faulty when it told me of it." He stepped closer to his longtime friend. "That's why I made sure you overheard that conversation with my children and Erestor."

For the third time that day, Glorfindel was shocked.

* * *

Azalea made good pace through the forest, finally catching up with Orophin. "You missed." He jested the minute he saw her.

"I know." Was all she said. The two continued on in amiable silence, reaching the Northern Marches just before the evening meal. Haldir was waiting for them at the campfire.

"Reporting back in Marchwarden." She said as she plopped down on the grass next to him. Orophin merely grinned at his brother.

"How are the injured wardens?" He asked, passing her a bowl of berries.

"Recovering quickly. The arrows held no poison, so they were incedibly lucky." She popped a few berries into her mouth. "Lord Celeborn says they should be able to return to duities in a month. The one with the slash wound might be out a bit longer, but he is healing well."

Haldir nodded. "That is good news. They made rookie mistakes, but I think they learned their lesson and will not repeat them."

"You and your seriousness." Rumil chuckled as he came out of the forest and sat down next to Azalea. "Welcome back Zal. Can't think if I missed you, though." She shook her head and gave him a playful slug in the shoulder.

"I was only gone a day. Not much happens in a day." At a snicker from Orophin she turned to him. His eyes glittered. His brothers caught the look and glanced between Azalea and Orophin. She had seen this happen before and knew it wouldn't be long before they knew everything. At least whatever he got out of Glorfindel. She sighed. "Ok, so alot can happen in a day, but it's none of your business." They all turned to her. It wasn't long before she lost it under that scrutiny. "Ai Elbereth! Fine. I am being wooed by Lord Glorfindel. There. It's out. Are you pleased now?" She stood up and brushed off. "I'm going to bed." With that she wandered off to her flet, leaving Orophin to fill in the rest to Haldir and Rumil.

* * *

Glorfindel sat in his favorite spot in the garden. The breeze ruffled the branches around him causing the flowers to release their beautiful fragrance. He had gotten into the habit of coming here to sit and think. Although, he groaned as he heard soft footsteps, everyone could find him easily. He looked up to see who it was and was startled to find Celeborn staring down at him. "Greetings my old friend." The Lorien Lord said as he seated himself on the soft grass near Glorfindel. "I apologize for not having sought you out since you've been here. My grandsons have been up to their old tricks, and needless to say, I've had my hands full."

Glorfindel smiled at him. "That is alright. I understand very well." He looked him over and gave a wry grin. "I see you're blond again."

Celeborn smirked. "Indeed. It took a very long time to fix that. Albeit Galadriel found it truly amusing everytime she saw me." They shared a chuckle. "I must say, you have managed to turn me off of blueberries, though."

"And for that I apologize." He reclined back on the grass, Celeborn soon doing the same. "Did Elrond tell you our stay has been extended?"

"Aye, and I tried to get him to send the twins home. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandsons, but.." He trailed off.

"I know, Afterall, I live in Imladris." The two lay back in silence for quite awhile. Glorfindel enjoyed this immensely. The sunlight filtered trough the great mallorn trees, looking like shafts of gold. Imladris was beautiful, but Lorien was glorious. If not just for the natural beauty, he thought, a wry grin coming to his face as he recalled the parting with Azalea that morning. Celeborn stirred, raising himself up on his elbow.

He frowned at the look on Glorfindel's face. "You are thinking of someone." It wasn't a question.

"Aye. I am pursuing a relationship with an elleth here. She is one of your wardens.." He didn't get to finish.

"Azalea." His frown deepened. "I should have known that might happen." He sat up.

"What do you mean by that?" Glorfindel sat up as well. "Do you not approve?" He searched his friend's face with concern.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I really do approve." He gave a comforting smile. "How much do you know about her, though?"

"Not much." He admitted. Glorfindel looked away, embarassed to admit he was in love with an elleth he hardly knew. "I know some about the Balrog. She faced one. Orophin told me that much, but said most of the tale was her's to tell."

Celeborn nodded. "It is indeed. For not even the brothers know the full extent of what happened. They only know what they heard her cry out in dreams of pain, when we first recieved her from Moria." The horror of that first day was still vivid to many who had been present. "I felt responsible for her pain. It was I that decided to make her ambassador to Moria. She became our link with the dwarves and their talents. When the mines were sealed, she decided to stay. She had actually come to love the place. It didn't hold the same place in her heart as Lorien, but she had made many friends and it had become a second home to her. So when the time came, she helped to defend it. She was there at the very last, when Durin's Bane chased the last party of dwarves from Khazad-dum." He paused. "I trust you have seen her scars?" Glorfindel nodded. "The monster's whip caught her as she ran across the bridge. The rest is really up to her to tell, but when she was brought here, we were sure she would die or have to be sent to Valinor on a ship."

Glorfindel placed a hand on Celeborn's arm. "You could not have know that was to happen." Celeborn nodded. The two spent the rest of the afternoon reliving old times. What Celeborn had said, never left Glorfindel's mind. As he made his way to his talan that night, he went over the few more pieces he now knew of Azalea. She was indeed the most unique elleth he had ever met. A trait that seemed to pull him ever closer to her.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_"Zallie!" Tanja's rough voice pierced the air. She raised herself up slightly. The horrid abomination stood over her as a predator having rendered it's prey utterly helpless. Pain screamed through her back and she could see her own blood staining the hewn stone. She could hear the bells tolling in her ears, or was she just imagining things. Heavy footsteps drew her attention back to the present. Opening her eyes she saw a pair of booted feet standing over her. She looked up and saw Tanja. "Get..out..go.." She gasped out. "I willn't leave, ya thrice damned elf! Ye're me best friend." An axe flew from her hand, embedding itself in the Balrog's shoulder. It let out a searing shriek. "Be gone with ye, Durin's Bane!" Tanja roared at it..._

Azalea was writhing in her sleep. She had cried out several times, mostly incoherent, and had alerted others to her plight. Rumil and Haldir climbed the hithlain ladder to her flet. The two shared a quick glance, before dropping down next to her. "Grab her arms Haldir." Rumil gripped the side of her face and called her name several times. She didn't respond. "She's probably going to hate me later, but.." He reached over and grabbed her canteen. Popping off the top, he proceeded to empty the contents onto her.

She awoke with a cry. "Tanja!" Panting, she took several moments to realize where she was. When it dawned on her, she relaxed slightly, then noticed she was wet. Haldir released his hold on her. Turning, she spied the canteen in Rumil's hands. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it was the only way."

She gave a resigned sigh. "That bad, huh?" He nodded. "At least you didn't have to strike me, that one is kinda tough to explain." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You guys can go, I should be alright now."

They both gave her concerned looks. "Are you sure?" Haldir asked gently.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Can I get an early watch? I won't be sleeping anymore tonight."

"Sure." He squeezed her hand reassuringly before exiting the flet. Rumil lingered a moment longer, giving her a kiss on the cheek, then followed his brother. She lay back down, wide awake. Shifting uncomfortably, she noted her back ached terribly. She must have cried out, that would have drawn attention, causing Rumil and Haldir to come. Ai Elbereth! She hated them knowing about the dreams.

She rolled over onto her stomach to ease the ache of her back, all the while mulling over the intensity of the dream. Elves rarely dreamed, let alone had nightmares. What she had gone through wasn't exactly a normal situation, so it was dismissed as an after effect, along with the pain in her back. Sometimes, she wasn't so sure. It was almost as if she had formed a connection with the Balrog. She wondered if the dreams had something to do with the beast. With a snort, she rolled back over and sat up. _Thinking crazy again, Azalea. Those kind of thoughts get you into trouble._

With a groan, she got up and dressed for duty, watch would start in an hour, so she had time to get a little in her stomach beforehand. She picked silently at a bowl of berries and sweetroot, eating about half before passing it to another warden. She slipped through the darkened forest, stepping up behind a warden. She tapped him on the shoulder and gave the signal that he was relieved. With a nod, he moved off towards the camp. Her violet eyes wandered over the very field they had battled the orcs in the day before, the burn pile still smoldered and stunk. Luckily she wasn't downwind.

* * *

Glorfindel woke early and headed out to the training fields to practice. The morning was crisp and the fields were wonderfully vacant. He slipped out of his heavier outer tunic and drew his blades, a short sword and a curved dagger. he assumed a defensive stance, and exhaled slowly, calming his body before beginning the first in a long series of complex manuvers. His blades arced gracefully in the morning air, catching the light and glinting. Silvery eyes followed each movement with precision, envisioning the opponent's moves completely. He fell deeply into the dance, sweat beaded across his bare arms, moistened stray locks of hair clung to his face.

Nearly two hours later Glorfindel made his way to the baths, his muscles tingling from the excercises. Four days and she would be back. He could handle four days, he thought to himself as he slipped into the water and relaxed. The afternoon he was free to do as he pleased, perhaps he would go borrow one of those books of hers. Something to read in the evening would be pleasant. The warm water swirled around his aching muscles and he closed his eyes, drowsing in the water, until he heard two sets of feet approaching, and very fast indeed. With a groan, he pulled himself from the water and wrapped a robe about himself.

He exited the tent just in time to be made into a living shield. Elladan and Elrohir pulled him in front of themselves. He rolled his eyes. "What did you two do now?"

"Um..well.." Elladan began.

"It wasn't actually us this time..believe it or not." Elrohir said, peeking over Glorfindel's shoulder.

"But we are the most likely suspects. So you see our dilemma?"

Glorfindel sighed. "Not really, but keep going."

Elladan glanced at his brother. "Go on, tell him what happened."

"Right, so we had intended on mischeif, but someone beat us to it. You see we had this great idea to frame you.." He winced at the glare Glorfindel gave him. Elladan picked up where his brother left off.

"We had heard of your long-time prank on our grandfather, so we had planned to...well...um...Make him relive his glory days?"

Glorfindel bit his lip to keep from showing a hint of amusement. "Keep going..What happened next?"

"Um." Elrohir began. "When we got there...he already had several blue streaks in his hair. We meant to sneak away..but he woke up..."

About that time Celeborn appeared from around a tree and spotted his grandsons behind Glorfindel. The Lorien Lord was sporting half a dozen bright blue streaks in his silvery hair. A tiny chuckle escaped Glorfindel's lips at the sight, and he was lucky Celeborn didn't seem to catch it. "Did you have a hand in this, Glorfindel?"

He shook his head. "No, I did not. Though I must admit, it does bring back memories.." Celeborn scowled at him. He looked to the twins, still cowering behind him. "I think you need to discuss this together, and I need to dress. So if you'll excuse me." He slipped away, leaving the twins to blurt out their tale to their very unamused grandfather. He headed off to Azalea's talan for a book.

Not too far away, two pairs of eyes watched the whole display, quite satisfied with themselves. Arwen and Tirniel peered through the bushes. It was about time those two got what was coming to them. The two ladies shared a grin and crept away to bask in their glory.

* * *

Azalea dropped down from her post next to Haldir. "Your're relieved from shift." He said clapping her on the shoulder.

"Understood, and grateful. Nothing to report, except that the winds changed earlier." She grimaced. The smell had made her turn green. Haldir had turned slightly green as well.

"Thanks for the warning." He commented dryly as he climbed up to her recently vacated post. She chuckled and headed off to get something to eat. A piece of lembas and a glass of wine later, she was reclined against a tree trunk in a light reverie. The dream from the previous night still disturbed her greatly.

"Heya Zal." The voice startled her out of her reverie. She looked around to see Rumil slightly off to her left. She gave a smile and patted the ground next to her. With a return grin, he sat down next to her. "How are you..?" His eyes searched hers.

She never kept anything from him, and from the look in his face, she could tell he was quite concerned. "A little embarassed that I caused such a scene last night, and slightly unnerved at the vividness of my nightmare." She furrowed her brows in frustration. "The whole thing has me distracted. I've even considered asking for permission to return early. If I'm not fully here, I'm only a liability to my watch." Rumil repressed a shudder. She sounded just like Haldir. His brother would be proud.

"A leave? You must be truly concerned indeed. I never knew you as one to consider taking off from duty."

She sighed. He was right, she wasn't really the type to consider such a move, but if she had another nightmare, she would be a detriment to her comrades. "Perhaps I will discuss it with Haldir and see what he has to say on the matter before anything else."

Rumils gave a nod. "Indeed, his advice could prove helpful to you." He turned a wry grin to her. "Then again, it could bore you to death.." They locked eyes before bursting out with laughter.

Azalea sought out Haldir just before dusk. He was speaking with one of the younger wardens. Catching sight of her, he dismissed the young ellon. "Somethign I can do for you liuetenant?" He was always more formal on duty.

"Aye. After last night I find I am distracted. Perhaps I should cut my stay short. I am no use when I am not alert."

He seemed to think on this awhile before answering. "I need you for the morning shift and part of the evening since we are short-handed for tomorrow, but after that you have my permission to leave if you truly feel you need to. As for myself, I do think it would be best. We need no distractions on the fences."

She smiled. "I knew I could trust you to be honest. Thank you Marchwarden Haldir." She turned and headed to the gathering fire, Rumil had talked her into singing again.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Glorfindel reclined on a bench out on Azalea's balcony, his hands gently holding the story of creation, her favorite book, and his as well. She had given him permission to be here, so he was not concerned. Although he had raided her wine cupboard, which may result in him having to restock it. He had only taken out a single bottle of common white wine, perhaps she wouldn't mind. He had bumped into Elrond on the way over here and had given him the gist of the situation the twins were in. Elrond had merely shaken his head and headed off to find his father-in-law. He turned the page gently, losing himself in the tale.

Several hours passed this way, until he noticed he had run out of wine. He frowned and set the book down. Silently, he stood up and padded across Azalea's talan to her wine cupboard. He pulled the cabinet open and scanned the tops of bottles, passing by the same one he already had finished. It had been good, but he wanted something else. Several of the wines in here were very expensive, including the one she had brought out to serve him. Not wanting to upset her, he chose another more common wine, but with different accents than the previous bottle.

He padded back across the wooden floor and seated himself on his bench. He popped the cork from the botle and poured a glass for himself. A soft smell of water lillies wafted up to greet him from the golden liquid. Well, he certainly must give her that: she had excellent taste in wine. He took a sip and sighed softly. "Aye, that's much better." He picked up the book and returned to his reading as dusk fell on Caras Galadhon.

* * *

Azalea had been pleased with Haldir's advice. Yet she couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving. A part of her wanted to go back and rescind her request to leave, but deep down, she knew it was the proper decision. She was on watch in the morning, then half the evening shift the next day, she could handle that, especially if she did not sleep. She climbed up to her flet and retrieved her hammer, there was a clearing not far off she liked to practice in. She slipped the hammer into it's sling across her back and headed off into the forest.

Entering the clearing, she dropped her cloak to the ground and pulled out her hammer in one smooth movement. She took up and offensive stance. Her style was quite different, yet effective, that that of the most elves. The most prominent part being that she preferred the hammer to the blade. The Dwarf-made weapon gleamed in the fading light, the deep blue gems sparkling with an almost eerie light. The enchantment the weapon bore made it light to the hands, but increased the impact to deal lethal blows. Elven arms weren't made for such weapons, so thier fighting style excluded techniques for them. She liked that, though. It gave her the freedom to find her own way. The dwarves had given her pointers on how to wield it, but they had not her lithe form. Their stockier frames required different manuevers.

She began with a slow spin, twirling the hammer around her hands. Her feet stepped forward with two quick slides, and she spun the hammer outward, following with a brutal pivot. She spun the weapon over her head, then quickly dropped to her knees, as if to take out her opponent's legs. She continued her manuevers, each one faster and faster, her hammer a deadly blur in her hands, until dark fell.

Azalea made her way to the campfire, drenched in sweat, her muscles aching horribly. She had practiced for far too long, and now regretted her decision. She eased herself down onto a patch of soft grass and accepted a canteen of cool water from a female warden to her left. "Hannon lle." She managed a weary smile. She took a deep drink and her body seemed to rejoice. It cooled her considerably. Orophin dropped down onto the grass next to her.

"Practiced this evening, eh?" He gave her a wry grin. "Over-did it a bit too, I see."

She chuckled. "Aye, just a bit." A bowl of foxgrass and nuts was placed in her lap. Not particularly her favorite, but she was famished from her exertion. She munched on a handful as Orophin told her of how uneventful his watch was. Several other wardens chimed in with boredom comments until she was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. Finally Haldir appeared and joined them, along with Rumil. The four friends were soon involved in a card game, and Rumil beat them all soundly, six times, until that is Haldir caught onto his scheme. Laughter ensued and the night passed by quickly.

* * *

The same was quite true for Glorfindel, who could be found in the same spot, surrounded by two more wine bottles as the sun rose, turning the light a dusty pink. He stood up and stretched, a little woozy from the wine at first, but he shook it off. He set the book down lovingly and left Azalea's talan for the day, promising said book he would return that evening. Elrond had invited him to breakfast, and he arrived slightly late. Elrond, his children, and Galadriel, along with a still blue-haired Celeborn looked up as he entered. "Sorry for my tardiness. I didn't realize how long of a walk I had before me." 

Celeborn nodded to him. Galadriel smiled, amusement twinkling in her eyes as she looked back to her husband. Catching her look, Celeborn frowned. "That's alright." Elrond replied to his friend. "Where where you anyhow? You didn't return to your talan." The twins, slightly subdued around thier granfather for the moment, eyed Glorfindel with keen amusement.

"I went to Lady Azalea's talan. She gave me permission to read her books while she was away."

Elrond nodded. "Ah. Anything of great interest?"

Glorfindel swallowed a mouthful of food before answering. "Aye. She has a copy of the tale of creation. Her grandmother brought it over from Valinor."

Elrond's eyes widened. "Is that so?"

Galadriel nodded. "It is indeed. Her grandmother, Ainariël, was a friend of mine. That book is almost the only link to her family. Her grandparents sailed many centuries ago, followed by her parents just after the Great War. She has but one relative left, Círdan, her elder brother. He is a member of the royal guard of Eryn Lasgalen."

"Really? What took her brother all the way to Mirkwood?" Glorfindel asked.

"Their mother came from Mirkwood."

"Ah. That would explain why her hair is golden as opposed to silvery like most Lorien Elves." He said, nodding. Galadriel smiled at him.

"Speaking of hair.." Celeborn frowned. "I have yet to discover who was behind my new style." The twins looked pleadingly at him. "I have decided though, that other mischief-makers were responsible. Although your intentions," He regarded his grandsons. "were far from noble as well." Glorfindel turned to Elrond to see him staring at his daughter in a rather curious manner. He too turned to find Arwen on the verge of a laughing fit. She seemed to suddenly sense her father's gaze, and turned to Elrond with a helpless shrug.

Glorfindel watched as the implications sank in on the elf-lord, his eyes widened, then his jaw dropped, and he sputtered. "Arwen! Were you behind this?" All eyes turned to the Evenstar.

She smiled sheepishly at her astounded father. "Um..heh. I was actually." The twins' jaws dropped as well as they gaped at their baby sister.

"You..what..why..." Elladan gasped

"How?" Elrohir finished.

"I just wanted one of your pranks to backfire on you. So I played it before you could." She turned to Celeborn. "Don't worry I didn't use the same thing as Glorfindel did. It should wash out in a couple days." Glorfindel was the first to start chuckling, followed by Galadriel's tinkling laughter.

* * *

Azalea climbed up the ladder and tapped her fellow warden on the shoulder to let her know she was relieved. She stepped up to her post and gazed out across the grasslands. Her mind started to wander, but she quickly snapped it back to what was in front of her. Her keen vision swept over the slightly swaying grass. Any number of things could hide in there, she had done it herself many times. She doubted anything would happen this close after a battle. After all, orcs were dumb, but not entirely bereft of all intelligence. She snorted, on second thought, maybe they were. A single scout was creeping through the tall grasses. 

She smiled gravely and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Nocking it to her bow, she drew back and sighted the creature along the arrow's shaft. With a twang, the arrow was let fly. The arrow embedded itself it the pitiful creature's throat, dropping it gasping to the ground. Letting out a shrill whistle, she dropped down from her post and carefully crept over to where the orc lay, now dead. She knelt down beside the thing, as Haldir appeared . "Nice shot." He commented, eyeing the arrow protruding from it's throat.

"Thanks. What do you think he's doing all the way out here, alone?"

"Most likely checking on the success or failure of the war party." Haldir looked up and scanned the area. "I doubt there are any more, but I will alert the other wardens to be wary." With that she was dismissed while the body was dealt with.

She was relieved of duty just after mid-day. She climbed up into her flet and gathered her things together so she could leave after her evening shift.

* * *

Glorfindel found himself climbing the steps to Azalea's talan later on that afternoon. Finding his spot just as he left it, he cleaned up the previous night's bottles, placing them gently in a bin to be taken back and refilled. He pulled a fresh bottle from the cupboard, and returned to the balcony, picking up the book with great care. He reclined back comfortably on the bench and easily lost himself in the tale. eyeing the pages, he guessed he was about halfway through the book. One more good night of reading and he should be finished with it. 

With a sigh, he let his thoughts drift to Azalea. Two more days until she returned from the fences. It seemed like an eternity since he had seen her, not just yesterday morning. He traced a finger over his lips, remebering the kiss she had given him. Evening came swiftly, finding him still on the same page, lost in a light reverie. He woke with a start. Shaking himself a bit, he poured a glass of wine and began reading.

* * *

Azalea heard the other warden approaching. She sighed inwardly, turning to face the young ellon. "You couldn't sneak up on a sleeping troll!" The ellon winced. "Do work on that one. A warden must be swift, skilled, and most of all silent. That is why we are the most repsected and feared warriors of our race." She brushed past him. "Learn to take more pride in your position." 

"Yes Lieutenant Azalea."

She hopped out of the tree and slung her pack over her shoulder. Haldir was waiting for her. "A little rough on him weren't you?"

"Not likely. We don't need anymore rookie mistakes." They started off towards the city, Haldir walking her to the egde of the encampment. "Sweet Eru, Haldir. These new recruits are the worst I have seen so far."

He chuckled. "You say that every decade Azalea. I guess some things never change."

She grinned. "I guess so." They clasped arms. "Guard well, Marchwarden."

"Journey safe." With that, she headed into the darkened forest on her way back to Caras Galadhon. She figured if she kept good pace, she would arrive just before dawn.


	8. Chapter Eight

_A:N/ Gee Triss, you sure know how to give somone a confidence boost. You may claim you didn't want to offend me, but you did. As far as calling Azalea a Mary-Sue, I am quite shocked and horrified. She is by no means perfect or an MS. If she were, she would have killed that nasy old Balrog with pink sparkles from her fingertips. Right. As far as a few of my 'mistakes', this isn't supposed to be a perfect imitation of Tolkien. It's supposed to be fun. I am trying to capture the Elves' playfulness, not make them cold-hearted with no personalities. Oh,and finally, all things will be explained in time, don't want to bore people by throwing far too many details at them all at once. _

Chapter Eight

Azalea slipped silently through the darkened forest. The sounds of the night surrounded her with their music. She loved this time of night, when everything seemed even more alive than in the bright light of day. She used the time to consider everything that had been happening. Glorfindel's arrival in Lorien, the orc attack, but mostly, the evening she had spent with Glorfindel in her talan. Was that part of what made her want to go back so soon? Perhaps. Then again, perhaps not. She wasn't one to shirk her duties, but the dreams were coming again, and getting bad quickly. She sighed. This wasn't a good sign. Last time they got bad she was prescribed a sleeping draught. The side effects hadn't been pleasant, and she dreaded reliving that experience.

She shudered, pulling her hood closer around her. The city gates loomed ahead. One of the guards moved out to intercept her. She pulled her hood back for a moment to let them know it was only her, and they could open the gates without fear. The guard nodded and motioned for the gates to be opened. She stepped into the city and headed towards her talan. The sky was still mostly darkened, but a few slivers of light were beginning to penetrate the dense canopy. She climbed the stairs to her talan slowly, her mind wandering between being sleepy and not wanting to sleep during the day.

* * *

Glorfindel looked up from his reading as he heard footsteps ascending the stairs. It couldn't be, could it? He listened to the soft footsteps for another moment before jumping up. Sweet Eru! She was home early. A plan had been formulating in his mind all night, but he hadn't expected to be able to enact it quite so soon. He quickly set the book down and crept across her talan to stand where the door would block him from view. What could bring her home more than a day early? He froze as the footsteps paused outside the door. The door was pushed open, and sure enough, she stepped inside, drooping her hood down and shaking her braids free from it. She reached around behind her and pushed the door shut with a flick of her wrist. 

He heard her yawn as she dropped her weapons down on the table. He crept up behind her very slowly until he was close enough to...he pounced and wrapped one hand over her mouth and with the other arm, he pinned her arms to her abdomen and pulled her back against him. Her body stiffened and he could feel her heart pounding. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Cruel elleth. How dare you leave me burning with desire like that?" He traced her ear with the tip of his toungue. A shiver raced through her body and she moaned. "Do you like that? Hmm?" He kissed her neck softly. "I have been burning for you ever since I first saw you, my beautiful warden." He slipped his hand away from her mouth.

* * *

Her first instinct was to strugle as she felt the arms encircle her. She soon realized it would have been futile, for the grip was far too strong for her to break. She couldn't even call for help, a hand covered her mouth. Glorfindel's voice in her ear dispelled her fears somewhat. His voice was low and breathy, and as he traced her ear with his toungue, white hot desire raced through her veins. His next words made her breathing become shallow, and she felt him kiss her neck. Her heart skipped a beat when he called her his beautiful warden. His! He released his hold on her mouth and she gasped. "Glorfindel."

* * *

He shivered as she gasped his name. He could feel her desire for him. With a quick motion, he spun her to face him and pinned her arms behind her back. He gazed into her slightly upturned face. Her violet eyes burned, a faint flush lingered on her pale skin, and her slightly parted lips begged to be taken in a hungry kiss. "That won't be the last time you say my name today, beloved. Not by a long shot." She let out another moan only to be silenced by his lips. He pulled her completely against him and devoured her, gently at first, but quickly it escalated into the most passionate kiss they had shared so far. 

He reached up and unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to the floor as he guided her to the bedroom. He paused to nibble at her ear, before slipping her grey tunic over her head, leaving her in the clingy black undertunic. She bumped up against the side of the bed, he eased her down onto it before shedding his own tunic, and then crawled on top of her.

* * *

Azalea shivered as she watched him take off his tunic. His muscles were very defined, and his skin was nearly as pale as her own. She looked up into his steel gaze and saw that same fire she had seen the night they first kissed. She had wanted this moment since then. He knelt over her and began tracing her curves gently, making her writhe as he left lines of fire on her. She let out a soft moan as he ran a hand across her breasts. He pulled at her undertunic, then slipped it off her, leaning down and capturing her lips as he did so. She could feel his arousal pressed against her hip. 

She reached up with her hand and cupped the back of his head, guiding his lips to her neck, urging him to leave his mark. A gasp escaped her as she felt him oblige. She traced her fingers gently down his bare back and felt him shudder against her. He drew back and whispered in her ear. "I can take this play no longer, my love. I must have you."

"Yes Glorfindel." She locked stares with him, her breath coming in soft gasps. "I need you too. Make love to me."

* * *

Almost dizzy with his desire, Glorfindel slipped off the bed and removed his boots and leggings. He glanced at her, he could already see the bruise forming on her throat, and began removing the remainder of her clothing as well. Finally free, he knelt between her thighs. His eyes roved over her body, and he leaned down and gently took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned loudly and arched up against him, her hands splayed out across the sheets. He trailed a line of kisses up her chest and throat, before he finally recaptured her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, and he could feel her heart pounding against him, almost in rythm with his own, he noted wryly. 

He pressed himself against her entrance and was suprised by the near cry that escaped her. " I take it you are ready for me." Even the sound of his own voice startled him, let alone the cry it brought from her. "Alright, love, let us be truly together." With that he pushed himself in fully, thier cries of pleasure coming out as one.

* * *

Some time later, as they lay curled in each other's embrace, Glorfindel looked down to find Azalea quite fast asleep. He didn't know what time it was, just that the sun had come up fully and birds were singing nearby. He could feel her soft breath on his chest, and reached down, taking her hand in his. She seemed very delicate in sleep, the sheet barely covering her body. She shifted in her sleep and he pulled her closer. He looked down at her and stiffened. Her braids had shifted off her back and now her scars were revealed in all their horrifying glory, reminding him all too well of what she had faced. He turned his gaze away, he never wanted to face another one of those abominations again. Yet here he was, cuddled up with one of the few, if only, being that had escaped one. 

He sighed, some things were best not to dwell on. Instead he focused on the morning song of the forest, the soft birdsong, the scent of fresh dew, and mostly the feel of his beloved next to him. He reached over and stroked her cheek. A gentle sigh escaped her lips and she raised her head up to look at him. "I am sorry, melamin. I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiled and he felt his heart melt. "Tis alright. You were right about something, though."

"Indeed? Now what might that be?"

A wicked gleam came into her eyes. "I did indeed call your name many times."

He chuckled. "Only as many times as I called yours." He hissed as she teased one of his nipples.

"I'm not so sure. I don't think you screamed it quite enough." She looked up into his eyes and winked.

"Lustful wench." He growled playfully and rolled over, pinning her to the bed, silencing her forthcoming retort with his lips.

* * *

It was nearly mid-day when Azalea finally emerged from her talan, Glorfindel's hand clasped in her own. Her stomach growled loudly, and she barely repressed a giggle. They had decided to join Elrond for lunch. Glorfindel normally went and he insisted she go as well. She turned to look at her lover. He returned her gaze with a loving smile, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She could feel her heart flutter in her chest as he released her again. "I love you, Glorfindel." 

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "And I love you as well, my dearest Azalea." He tugged on her arm. "Come we are nearly there."

He led her down a set of winding stairs, that entered into one of the city gardens. Soon enough she caught sight of the group. The Imladris family was seated there along with the Lord and Lady. "Mae govannen!" Glorfindel called out. They turned and smiled at them as they entered the courtyard. Except for Celeborn. He caught her gaze and frowned, rising out of his seat, he approched the couple. "Azalea? What are you doing back from rotation early?"

She looked to Glorfindel, who was looking on with curiosity. "Go sit down. We will join you in a moment. I must speak with Celeborn alone for a moment." He nodded warily, but did go and sit down. "Come." She led the Lord of Lorien out away from the others.

He stood and regarded her for a moment. "It's the dreams again, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Aye. I have been having them again."

He frowned. "How bad are they?"

"The worst they have been in almost six centuries. Bad enough to drive me from my duties."

He winced. "I see. Do you need..?" She was already shaking her head.

"No, not yet. I did not like the after effects of that mess."

With a slow nod he turned to go back. "Just keep me informed should you change your mind. We do have Lord Elrond at our disposal this time, perhaps he has another remedy you could try."

She gave him a smile. "I will. Thank you, my lord." They soon rounded the corner and rejoined the others, Glorfindel giving her a peculiar look. She placed her hand in his and shook her head, telling him not to ask her right now.

_You really should tell him. _She looked up and caught Galadriel's gaze.

_I know, but I don't really know how to breach the subject. _She looked back down and picked a few berries from her plate.

_He is concerned. He has seen your scars. _Her head snapped up.

_Wha..? Ai Elbereth, that's not good. _She sighed, recieving a strange look from Glorfindel and the others. Celeborn glanced at his wife. _I will tell him tonight, I promise you, my Lady._

Galadriel smiled and started a conversation with Elrond as if nothing had transpired. Azalea, though, had a feeling of cold dread in the pit of her stomach. He had seen her scars? She shuddered. This was not a converastion she looked forward to.

* * *

Glorfindel had watched in confusion as Azalea led Celeborn away to speak in private. He was even more frustrated by her galnces with Galadriel. Everyone was quite familiar with the way the Lady conducted her 'private' conversations. When her head snapped up, then she let out a resigned sigh, he knew she had been given something like an order. She was very subdued the rest of the lunch. Only speaking when spoken to, and almost blatantly avoiding his gazes. 

Catching that she was ready to go, he excused them. She managed to keep all formalities as they bade farewells. He caught her sharing another pointed look with Galadriel. As they left the garden and climbed the stairs he reached out and clasped her hand in his. "You seem different." She didn't seem to notice him. "Meleth? Are you alright?" She nodded. "Do you wish to go back to your talan?"

"I am fine Glorfindel, but we can go back if you wish. Perhaps we should.." She trailed off. He took her meaning and let her guide thier walk. It was winding and took longer, but it did eventually lead them to her talan. He opened the door and she stepped past him. She hadn't said a word since she told him she was fine, so her voice startled him. "Close the door."

He turned to see her removing her tunic. An eerie feeling crept over him, but he did as she said. When he turned back, she had her back to him, and her braids were pulled over her shoulder. He froze, his breathing becoming shallow at the sight of the six parallel lines cutting diagonally across her back. "Azalea..?" He ventured.

"I know you've seen at least part of them before, but tell me. How much do you know about them?"

He took a deep breath to steady himself before speaking. "I do not know much. Only that you recieved them fleeing a Balrog of Morgoth."

She nodded slowly. "True indeed. How much have others told you?" She turned to face him. He relaxed some to see her face held no anger, she seemed merely indifferent.

"You were ambassador to Moria and helped protect it to it's very last day, when the Balrog chased your party from Khazad-dum. Many feared you would not survive your injuries, the ones caused by that abomination of Udun, but you did."

"Aye. Join me out on the terrace. I think it is time I at least told someone the full tale." He watched as she pulled her tunic back on and went to her wine cupboard. Which reminded him..."Glorfindel!" She turned to him with a grin. "I see you've been busy." She chuckled and pulled out a bottle of wine. He gave her a shrug.

"You have irisistable taste in wine, I couldn't resist."

He took a seat on the bench they had shared previously, and as before poured them each a glass of, he smiled, that exquisite wine she kept in there.

"Well, the best place to start is the beginning, so I shall start when I first received news of my assignment..."

* * *

_A:N/ Cliffie, I know. This chapter was getting a bit long so the entire next on will be devoted to her telling her story. I hope this chapter was alright. I finished an entire bag of Jolly Ranchers in the process of writing it. I had a couple things to make note of before proceeding. Her fighting style is based on Meru from Legend of Dragoon, she's the only graceful enough chic that fights with a hammer I could think of. I really hope no one else feels as Triss about Azalea. I am not trying to make her a Mary-Sue. If you think I am, a few tips as to fixing it would be appreciated. Other than that, just keep reading and reviewing. SpiritChild_


	9. Chapter Nine

_A/N: Thanks for all the great support lately, you guys have been awesome. Here's what you've all been waiting for, Azalea's tale from her own mouth. _

Chapter Nine

My parents had been gone for about three centuries. The sea had called them home. A century later my brother Círdan left for Eryn Lasgalen, he wanted to join the royal guard. Needless to say, I was lonely. A bored elf, with no one around to keep them in line..I got into trouble. A good deal of trouble. That's when Lord Celeborn came up with the idea. The former ambassador to Moria had recently quit, after only two years, claiming he could not stand being underground with those 'thrice damned stubborn Dwarves'.

Summer was waning and the leaves were beginning to turn when I received the summons. Celeborn explained his idea to me, I must admit I was a little wary at first, but accepted. A week later, Haldir escorted me to the edge of the forest. A party of six dwarves were waiting for us. Being barely into my sixth century of life, I hadn't really seen a dwarf up close, let alone six of them! I must have been staring because Haldir nudged me. Apparently things had been settled for me to accompany them. Haldir handed me my pack and embraced me. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will Haldir, farewell." He kissed me on the forehead and dissappeared back into the trees.

"Come on elf!" A gruff voice called out. It was the apparent leader of the group. His bushy grey bread almost completely obscured his mouth.

I soon learned very few of the dwarves in the group understood much Sindarin. All except one, actually. Her name was Tanja. I didn't believe it when she told me she was a female. With the bristly brown beard and her stocky frame, she didn't look very feminine. We talked the entire way to Moria, which was much shorter of a journey than I had anticipated. She took the time to explain things to me as we walked. By the time we reached the doorway down into the mines, we were fastly becoming friends.

"Elf!" It was the grey-bearded one again. I turned to him, but instead he spoke to Tanja, then gestured at me.

"Ye're supposed to go meet King Durin today. I can take you if you're ready. The others wish to get back to their forges."

I nodded and inclined my head in respect to the rest of the group, receiving a grumble from a couple. "I am ready if you are."

"This way." She started off down a passageway. I think that's when it dawned on me, that my life had just taken a very drastic turn. Instead of being surrounded by huge mallorn trees and the life of the forest, I was now in a sea of hewn stone and grumpy dwarves.

The next corner we rounded took my breath away. Tanja turned to me with a smug grin. "Welcome to Dwarrowdelf, City of the Dwarves, Azalea of Lorien. Come, Durin is waiting." I had expected it to be dark and cramped instead of spacious and filled with light and splendor. Dwarves moved all about, many laden with tools or goods fresh from the forges. I was quite dazzled by what I saw. Tanja tugged at my sleeve. "Ye have all the time ye want later to investigate about. Right now we must be going."

Reluctantly I followed her through the corridors. "Tanja?" She turned to look at me. "Is there any way I could get a map or something? I feel I'm going to have a dreadful time finding my way around." She chuckled.

"A map? No. We do not make maps of our own domains. Our secrecy is prized. Although I can help show ye around whenever ye need. The corridors may seem confusing at first, but really they are quite well designed and make sense after awhile." She stopped in front of a huge carved door. "I can take ye no farther. I will stay here until ye come back out."

I was quite nervous, but pushed open the heavy doors and stepped inside. The room was full of light. A dais with a throne on it stood at the far end. A gruff voice, from behind the throne, caught me off guard. I didn't understand the steady flow of Khudzul, but the gist of it didn't seem too pleasant. Finally after receiving no answer, a head poked itself around the large stone chair. Bushy hair and a thick beard, deeply brown to look almost like polished mahogany, almost obscured a pair of bright blue eyes that widened in suprise at the sight of me.

I bowed my head, placing my hand over my heart. "Greetings Master Dwarf. I am Azalea of Lothlorien."

He stared at me for a moment, then broke out in a wide grin. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you, lassie! I am Durin IV, King and Lord of Moria. I had heard you were supposed to arrive today. Sit, sit." He waved to the steps as he took a seat on the large throne. "Would you care for something to drink before we get down to business?"

I seated myself comfortably on the steps. "That would be fine, thank you."

He barked out something and a dwarf came from one of the side doors with a tray. He handed us each a mug of ale and hurried back out. That was my first taste of ale. Durin laughed heartily at the face I made, but over the course of our ensuing conversation, I suppose I developed a taste for it. I found Durin to be quite pleasant, almost contagiously jolly in fact. He explained how I was to be present during all meetings, mostly just to make foreign delegations more comfortable. Although here were no open hostilities between our races, or the race of men either, an elf being present for them seemed to keep the tension to bare minimums.

After what must have been a couple of hours, he dimissed me to get some rest and familiarize myself with the layout of the mines. Tanja had kept her word and stood as I exited Durin's throne room. She stepped closer to me and sniffed, then she beamed. "Ye did well elf. Come, let's get something to eat. Supper is being served in the Great Hall." At my confused look, she laughed heartily. "Ye drank with him. That's something the other elf would'na do." At that, I began to laugh as well.

"To tell you the truth, Tanja. I think I've aquired a bit of a taste for it as well." We made our way to the dining hall and I had my first experience of dining with dwarves. An hour later, Tanja and I emerged from the dining hall covered in an array of vegetables, sauces and a sticky syrup.

"I can't believe ye started a food fight!" She chuckled, picking a lettuce leaf from my hair.

"Well he started it by flinging gravy on me."

"He's just a messy eater is all."

"Now he's alot messier."

Our friendship grew stronger as the weeks passed. I was quite proud of myself. I could now make it from my quarters, to Durin's office, the dining hall, and Tanja's rooms. I had also discovered a slender passage, not nearly wide enough for a dwarf, that lead me to the surface, where I could watch the sun rise and set over the boughs of Lorien.

A rough knock at my door alerted me that Tanja had arrived, she was going to show me the forges. "Come in."

She walked in and stared at me approvingly. I had adopted braiding my hair during the days. Some of the corridors were a bit short for one of my height and I kept getting my hair caught on patches of rough stone. "Hope ye're ready for a good long walk. The forges have been moved to a deeper level recently." I nodded. I had soon after coming found that my softer boots left my feet slightly sore after long walks so I had also adopted a pair of tougher dwarven-made ones. I didn't need the flexibility in the mines as much as I needed the support. Little things about myself had been changing I suppose.

A delegation from Lorien was due the next week to check in on me as well as to barter for goods with the dwarves. Durin was quite pleased with how I had adjusted as well as with my growing diplomatic skills. "Zallie?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at my best friend.

"We're here." She pushed open a wide door and I stared out across the forges. The cavern was huge and swelteringly hot with the sound of hammer on anvil ringing almost musically. Dwarves hard at work were making all manner of things, one group were busy on a growing pile of halberds, several were making swords, axes, shields. Smiths were bent over glowing pieces of armor, from gauntlets to breastplates.

I felt her tugging at my sleeve. "Come, I'll show you where I work." She lead me through the throng to a second door. She pushed it open and the air felt much cooler immediately. There were many fewer dwarves in this room. "Only those with the most delicate of hands make it in here. These are the jewlery smiths, as well as those involved in the making of mails." She finally stopped at an empty forge. "This is mine. I am one of the honored to make things that get given as gifts and are bartered for by your people." She stepped around and pulled out a small velvet pouch. "Ye have proven yourself to be strong in how you have adapted to life here. I want you to have this." She pressed it into my hand.

I gasped as I opened it and emptied it out into my hand. A finely woven mithril chain lay in the palm of my hand. "It is truly beautiful. Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Aye. It is very stong, yet delicate, just like my crazy elf pal." She motioned for me to kneel down and clapsed it around my neck.

* * *

"I still wear it to this day." Azalea looked up at Glorfindel. He had been lisening intently to her the entire time. She reached under her tunic and pulled out the silvery chain. 

He had seen it on her that previous night and had been appreciative of it's craftmanship. He reached out gently and fingered it. "It is indeed some of the very finest work I have ever seen." He poured them each another glass of wine. her tale so far had been quite enthralling. "Do continue, melamin. You have quite captured me with this." He smiled at her and received one in return, she took a sip from her glass, before she continued on with her tale.

* * *

That day, she would also lead me to another forge, one her brother worked at. "I have seen the thing ye have the nerve to call a weapon." I looked down to the slender rapier at my side. It was of elven make and quite effective, at least on the training fields. "If ye're gonna be living with dwarves ye need to be able to fight with dwarves." 

I had to admit, she was right. "But how can I? Many of your weapons are far too heavy for my slender arms."

"They just are not made by the right smiths. My brother is skilled in enchanted weapons. I have, behind yere back," she grinned sheepishly up at me. " commissioned a weapon for ye." Her brother, Thorian, was hard at work at his forge when we arrived. "Aye! We're here to get the weapon!" He appeared to not hear. She picked up a hammer and flung it at his helm. It hit with a resounding clang.

Several curse words flew out, and with a smirk, I recognized a few of them. Tanja had taught me a good deal of her language and I could communicate a few things. Mostly I understood the way dwarves showed displeasure. He turned and glared at the offending hammer, but his frown became a wide grin as he spotted his sister. "'Bout time ye showed up! I've been waiting for almost an age to see how this fits her hands!" He scurried over to a cabinet and pulled out a shining hammer embedded with a handful of blue sapphires. He came over to me. "Hold out ye're hands elf, your touch will activate the enchantment."

I reached out and he placed the hammer in my hands. It was heavy at first, but gradually lightened until I could wield it easily and without strain. "It's beautiful."

"Aye. The enchanment it holds will change as your aptitude and strength increase. It only feels light to your hands, but it can really pack a punch. Here, ye'll need this as well." He handed me a leather sling that would strap to my back and hold the hammer.

I knelt down next to him and planted a kiss on the visible part of his cheek. "Many thanks Master Weapon-Crafter. I am in your debt, as well as your sister's" He blushed scarlet, then grumbled and returned to his work.

I was sent out with the party of dwarves to greet the arrivals from Lothlorien. Even cloaked and hooded, I recognized the forms of Celeborn and Rumil. I was shocked that Celeborn himself had come. The elves in the group seemed shocked by my changed appearance. "Mae govannen Lord Celeborn." I placed my hand over my heart in the customary show of respect. "King Durin is awaiting you. Come with me please." As I led them through the well-lit tunnels and into the realm of Dwarrowdelf I could feel their eyes on my back. As we passed through, Celeborn and Rumil stepped up to walk beside me.

"I trust you are doing well here?" Celeborn asked quietly.

"Oh aye. I have become quite accustomed to my position here." I assured him.

"Your appearance has changed drastically in the past four months." Rumil ventured.

"I have to adopt what is practical here. It is the only way to avoid maddening pain in my feet as well as leaving strands of hair attached to some of the frightfully low ceilings. Which by the way, this next corridor is one of the ones in question, so you might want to pull up your hoods and duck down a bit."

I gave a sharp knock on the coucil room's door before entering. Durin was seated at the head of the huge stone table. He smiled warmly at Celeborn. "Why if it isn't the Lord of the Golden Wood himself! Mae govannen Lord Celeborn!" His use of the traditional greeting didn't go unnoticed. Celborn returned his warm smile and took his seat at the foot of the table, Rumil on his right. The other elves seated themselves as well, and I took up my seat next to Nain, the next in line for rule of Moria.

The meeting lasted nearly three hours, but at the end all parties were satisfied. Afterwards I sat in with the elves to eat. My new appearance seemed to disquiet several of them, whispers that I was turning into a dwarf caught my ears. I merely laughed. Celeborn and Rumil soom engaged me into telling them all I had learned about Moria. It was well into the evening that I finally pulled myself from conversation with Celeborn and Rumil, giving them a letter to send to Círdan.

I paused at the door. Turning back I told them to come to my rooms just before dawn. They looked puzzled but agreed. I decided to show them my hidden view before they departed to reassure them that Lorien was forever in my eyes.

They arrived perfectly on time, waking me from a light reverie. "Rumil, Lord Celeborn. I am glad you came. Come, I have something I wish to show you before you leave." I lead them through the passageway and out onto the slight overhang. A large rock provided just enough space for us to sit.

"This is truly a majestic view." Celeborn replied in awe as dusty pink light crept over the boughs of his home.

"It keeps me forever close to the place that holds my heart." We sat in silence after that, watching the sunrise. With each subsequent visit, whether it be Haldir, Orophin, or Rumil, watching the sunrise became customary. Thus time passed and I was happy.

* * *

Azalea stopped. "I think i shall stop there. It is a good place to stop and it is getting late, I tire." Glorfindel looked over at her and noted she did indeed look weary. He reached up ans stroked her cheek. 

"Aye, we can continue this tomorrow night, perhaps?" She nodded. "Good, then I shall retire and allow you your rest." He made to stand, but she pulled at his sleeve.

"Stay here, please? Reliving all this.." She trailed off. He could see the conflict in her eyes, admiting a weakness was not apparently easy for her.

He smiled reassuringly. "If that is your wish." She nodded and he helped her up and guided her to bed, tucking her in gently before crawling in himself. He pulled her close to him, and her rhythmic breathing soon told him she was deeply asleep. She had told him much so far, with her body language as well as her words. He wondered what the next night's telling would involve. Slowly, he drifted off into reverie as well, holding Azalea close.

* * *

_A/N: I had to slpit it up into a couple parts due to the length it was beginning to take on. There will be at least one more part from her, then perhaps Glorfindel will do some investigating on his own? Hear parts of the tale from other parties involved? Still sorting through the plot bunnies on that one...it's amazing how fast they reproduce...SpiritChild._


	10. Chapter Ten

_A/N: Thanks for the almost kindly delivered constructive criticism this time Triss. The site you directed me to answered quite a few questions I had. As far as her name goes I hadn't really thought much about it, but perhaps I will come up with an interesting way she came about it. I am really trying my best on this fic, and with a complex writer like Tolkien, mistakes happen. I think I have been getting better, though. Hopefully...SpiritChild_

Chapter Ten

Azalea woke and glanced over to Glorfindel. His eyes were still glazed over and his breathing deep and even. She smiled and gently extricated herself from the bed. He didn't stir in the slightest. She padded silently over to her wardrobe and pulled it open. Reaching in, she pulled out her training garb. Soft black leggings and a sleeveless grey tunic along with her dwarven-made boots. Most preferred the ultra pliable riding boots, but the harder leather with mail accents was what she had, over years of wearing them, came to prefer. She slipped into her leggings, and froze. Glorfindel's breathing had changed. Peeking over her shoulder she saw him watching her, fully awake. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. I'm really enjoying the view." His eyes glittered with amusement.

She pulled her tunic over her head and belted it. "I have to leave shortly. I'm needed out at the training fields." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she began buckling up her boots. He slid over close to her and drew her braids away to kiss her neck.

"Perhaps I could come as well? As long as I wouldn't be a distraction." He purred in her ear. She shivered and shoved him playfully.

"I don't know...I might be forced to show off in the presence of such a great warrior as yourself..." She stood and strode over to her dresser, picking up a clasp and deftly tailing her braids. "If you're coming, then I suggest you hurry and dress." He stood up and stretched languidly.

"Oh if you insist."

* * *

Half an hour later they made their way to the training fields. Glorfindel admired Azalea as she walked ahead of him. Her hammer hung in it's customary spot as well as her bow being clasped gently in her hand. She seemed to be in a rather glowing mood, despite dredging up a few old memories the previous night. The clash of weapons and the resounding twangs of the Galadhrim bows, brought him out of his thoughts. The field was split into three general sections. At the far end archers were practicing under the watchful eye of Haldir, a sparring ring was set up directly ahead of them for weapon combat, and at the other end a weaponless sparring ring.

"Zal! Glad you could make it." Rumil came striding across towards them. He gave Azalea a hug and turned to Glorfindel. "And I see you brought Lord Glorfindel as well. Welcome to the training fields. Our warden hopefuls come here to delve into our vast knowledge and talents..."

"Doesn't take long with you." Azalea murmurred loud enough for him to hear. Rumil stopped midsentence and turned to stare at her. Glorfindel bit his lip to keep from laughing. She merely shrugged, gave an innocent smile and strode off to the sparring rings. Finally he could hold it in no more and let out a rather hearty amount of laughter. Rumil chuckled as well.

"Set myself up for that one, didn't I?"

"Aye, mellon. You did indeed." He clapped him on the shoulder and set off after her. She was waiting for him at the weapons ring where two young ellyn were sparring with swords covered in padding. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.The pace of their battle was methodical, they were paying more attention to what they were doing than what their opponent was doing. He frowned, he had been in that position once, trying to be right rather than victorious.

"Daro!" Azalea pulled away from him and vaulted the fence to approach the two. "Don't get me wrong, you're both progressing well, but your focus is mislead. What you are doing is not as important as your opponent's moves. Keep a closer watch on them and trust your body to follow." She smiled to take a bit of the sting out of her admonishment. "You have each come a long way. I am pleased. Just learn to watch your opponent's moves. Go practice that a bit, I expect to see an improvement next time you spar." The two placed hand over heart and exited the ring.

He had watched her appreciatively. When she turned her back, he slipped into the ring. Murmurs at how well she had spoken to the students ceased immediately. Mouths gaped and eyes widened as he bent and picked up a sword cover and slipped it on his own blade. Her voice rang out. "Who's next to spar?"

"What about yourself?" He stood languidly and smiled as she spun around.

"Glorfindel? What are you doing?" She looked at him, puzzled. He laughed.

"I believe I just challenged you, dearest." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not intimidated by my reputation, are you?" He saw her eyes change, the warrior was taking over, brushing the teacher aside.

"Never." She pulled her hammer out and accepted a cover for it. "This is going to be quite fun. Hope you have plenty of energy, Balrog Slayer." He smiled and they took up stances, facing each other with anticipation. He glanced around them, the crowd had grown much larger and Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil were standing together. He frowned. Orophin was taking bets.

He turned his attention back to Azalea just in time to see her muscles tense as she launched into her first assault. She lunged forward, then broke into a pivot, bringing her hammer across in the spin, slashing it downward at his left side. He brought up his sword to parry the blow. "You'll have to do better than that, melamin." He whispered in her ear before breaking away a pace. This was just too much. Glorfindel smiled at her. "My turn now, I believe." He launched into a breathtakingly fast array of thrusts, slashes, and spins.

* * *

Azalea was hard-pressed to do anything other than block each one. She backed up slowly, watching him carefully. He didn't have many flaws in his assault, save one, and it took her several tries to figure it out. A smile crept across her face as she noted when he ended a cross-cut, he was ever so slightly overcompensated. She would have to time it perfectly, his ensuing swipe would be hard to duck, but maybe. Just maybe.

She waited patienly, working quickly to keep his flurry of assaults at bay. Finally he made the slash, and instead of parrying the move, she dropped to the ground at the last moment and it swished above her. She brought her hammer to bear and swept at the back of his knees. Her move was brazen enough to catch him off-guard and he landed on his back with a thud.

* * *

Glorfindel's eyes widened as he felt her trip him up. The fall winded him slightly, but he knew if he didn't move, she would have him beat. Using the remainder of his momentum, he rolled off to the side and jumped to his feet, panting. "Nicely done. Although it did take you awhile to figure it out." She had also risen to her feet and was twirling her hammer slowly.

He watched as a smirk crept across her face. "Had enough yet?"

"Not even close to enough, my dear."

"Good." She came at him and he was quite impressed with this attack, she was better than he had thought. He would still win, though.

Two hours later that thought was confirmed as he stood over a prone Azalea, her hammer just beyond her reach, and his blade at her throat. "Do you yield?" Both were panting and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Aye, Glorfindel. I yield to you." He put his blade down and helped her to her feet. "Excellent match. Though I might have to make you pay for it later tonight." She whispered in his ear.

He purred softly. "I look forward to it, my lady." They shared a knowing smile as Haldir approached them.

"Outstanding display you two. Although I did lose a bet."

"Haldir!" They both cried in unison. He merely shrugged then handed them each a container of cool water.

"Go cool down a bit, then come join me on the archery field."

"Sounds fine to me." Glorfindel replied with a smile before guiding Azalea towards a spot under a nearby tree. He eased himself down onto the soft grass. She soon settled down next to him. "That was quite fun. Don't you think?"

"Aye. Though my muscles will be a tad stiff later, and I think I have a bruise on my posterior." To puncuate the point she shifted around slightly.

"I must admit, landing on my back was quite a suprise as well." She chuckled and he smiled, pulling her closer. They drank their water in silence, watching the hopefuls train.

The rest of the morning and into the afternoon was spent on the fields. Finally Haldir called it quits and himself, his brothers, Azalea, and Glorfindel adjourned to his talan for a light lunch.

* * *

Azalea was lost in thought as she and Glorfindel approached her talan. They had bathed, eaten, and visited with Elrond. She could think of no other way to stall for time. Tonight her story would most likely be brought to it's conclusion, the part she dreaded above all others. It barely registered to her when Glorfindel opened the door for her. She stepped past him and paused to slip her hammer and bow into place before turning to face him. "If you would go out to the balcony, I will fetch us some drinks." She turned to head into the kitchen. "This is going to be a very long night, indeed."

She went over to her wine cupboard and selected a wine for Glorfindel. She then reached into a small compartment and retrieved a flask of Miruvor for herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had never told of what happened in Moria to anyone. Not even the Lord and Lady, although she was sure Galadriel had found out much from her mind in those first few weeks. With a sigh, she steeled her resolve and headed out to the balcony where he was waiting patiently.

She handed him the bottle of wine and a glass before settling herself down next to him. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

The concern was evident in his eyes. "Aye. If I don't do this now I may never do it." She removed the cap from her flask and took a swallow, the liquor sending tendrils of heat down her throat and through her veins. It made her feel refreshed and somewhat braver. "I will merely touch on most of the time that passed in Khazad-dum. For it didn't gain the name Moria until afterwards...Tanja and I were quite inseperable. I had become fluent in Khuzdul, although I wasn't supposed to let anyone in on that fact. I had also made a map of the mines in my spare time, it helped me to familiarize myself with the area. I still have that map to this day. Some of my very best work." She stopped with a sigh.

"I will pick up where the trouble all started, the events leading up to it and such. The 'Dark Days' as Haldir calls them." She smiled wistfully. "I hope you are ready for this, it will be far less pleasant than last night's telling." Glorfindel gave her a grim nod. "Very well, then."

* * *

_A/N: That was mean, I know, but this chapter would be confusing if I switched perspectives. Don't worry the next chapter will be like the previous one, totally dedicated to Azalea's past. Until then, and I promise it will be up very soon, keep reading and reviewing, I love to hear from you all. SpiritChild._


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The first signs of trouble came from the lowest tunnels. Attacks had increased three-fold and an odd sulfur smell crept through some of the shafts making the miners uneasy. We had also been getting reports that things outside the mines were getting steadily worse. Rumors of the Shadow abounded and we hadn't received an envoy from Eryn Lasgalen in nearly three years. I had managed to keep in touch with my brother via hawk mail, but his letters held little comfort.

I had been in Khazad-dum for nearly half a century. I no longer needed to even pay attention to where I was going, I knew the halls so well. I stopped outside Tanja's door. "Aye! Ye thrice damned slow dwarf! Get yerself out here, Durin called the meeting half an hour ago!"

"Blasted elf! Can't ye let me alone fer enough time to get some rest!" She shouted right back, but the door opened almost immediately. She beamed up at me. "Language, language. I do believe I have been of a slight influence." We headed off down the corridor still chuckling even as we entered the council chambers.

Durin was already speaking as we took our seats. His son Nain leaned over and filled us in quickly on what we missed. Ale of course was abundant, Valar forbid the dwarves have a meeting without ale. Yet a room full of agitated, slightly drunken dwarves...I think you get the idea. The head miner, Tarv, stood up giving his report on the continiung sulfur smell, that was now accompanied by a sweltering heat. After listening to that the head of security, Khrain, suggested we close Durin's Doors. That way we could suffer no unauthorized entrances since rumors were abounding on the surface. As well as double patrols in the lower corridors.

This was met with thunderous approval. Several other things were cleared up, mostly dealing with an order for spears from Edoras. Finally the meeting was adjourned, the council filed out, still drinking, as I rose to follow Tanja, Durin called me back. "I need to ask ye something, Zallie." I nodded and seated myself next to him. Tanja motioned that she would see me outside.

"What is it, Durin?" He had previously asked me not to call him King when it was just the two of us.

"Ye do understand that when we close the mines ye can no longer return to Lorien until we re-open our doors?"

"I do understand that."

"It could be years..." He looked at me searchingly.

I laughed. "Durin, I am an immortal. Plus this place has become very dear to me. I will send word to Lord Celeborn of my decision to remain and the closing of the mines." As I rose he seemed to size me up.

"Ye're a fine elf, a great friend, and one helluva dwarf!"

"I don't know if I should hug ye or hit ye!" I was still laughing as Tanja walked me to my rooms that night. I had spoken to her about what Durin had said and she seemed touched that I had chosen to stay.

Slipping through my tunnel and out to my ledge, I summoned a hawk and gave it a letter to take directly to Celeborn. That night, watching the sunset over Lothlorien seemed almost bittersweet. I knew then how my decision would affect my life. The only link I now had with my own race came on feathered wings, parchment and ink, clasped in strong talons. I knew I had made the right decision, though. My place was there, in Khazad-dum. I also sent a second letter, this time to my brother, telling him of what happened as well. The sky was glittering with starlight as I finally made my way to my bed.

The next morning not one, but two hawks were awaiting me to wake and remove their burdens. I was expecting the first, bearing the Lord and Lady's seal, but the second one made my jaw drop. It bore the King of Mirkwood's seal! I wanted to open that one first, but instad I set it aside and turned back to the one from Lorien. The handwriting was Celeborn's but it seemed off, as if he was in a hurry to write it.

_Azalea,_

_If you have ever done anything with true vehemence, you must do it now. The dwarves must stop digging and seal off the lowest corridiors! Galadriel and I fear they may awaken something dreadful. Galadriel consulted her mirror on the matter and it was filled with horrors neither of us have seen in many centuries. We fear for you and the safety of those in the mines. Please heed this, We beg of you! Stop the digging!_

My hands shook as I set it down. For something to frighten them...I picked up Thranduil's letter and opened it quickly. My brother had expressed concerns about the situation to him and he echoed Celeborn and Galadriel with striking similarity. That was enough to unnerve me and I headed for Durin's chambers at a dead run. I skidded in shouting. "Durin! I need to speak with ye!"

A wide-eyed dwarf peeked out at me from behind a door. "He went down to the newest mine section to investigate a vein..." The dwarf had barely gotten the words out when I was gone again, bolting down the halls at break-neck speed. It took me nearly an hour of hurdling dwarves and mine carts to find said dwarf. He looked up startled as I hurtled around a corner.

"What is it Zallie? What's wrong with you?" He hurried over to me, leaving Tarv scowling.

"Ye have to stop the digging!"

"What? Why?" I caught Tarv's instant displeasure as he barreled over to me.

"Ye'll release something horrible from the depths." I knew I was white as a sheet and probably shaking. I proceeded to tell them about the letters.

Tarv snorted. "Over-cautious elves. I know me mines an there's nothing here but mithril. The smell's likely a gas vein or such. Nothing me miners cannot handle with ease. The elves rule their realms, but have no say in the matters of dwarves. Bah!" He ambled off in a huff.

Durin looked at me mournfully. "I cannot do this. I am sorry, Azalea. It is not that I do not trust ye, it's just I do not want to anger the miners."

I nodded numbly. "We should at least move the forges to the upper levels to keep the workers safe."

He nodded, then summoned a guard. "Clear out the two levels above this one and move the forges to the uppermost levels. I know there will be grumbling, but do it anyways." Turning he smiled weakly. "Feel a little better?"

"I think we are still in for a good deal of troubles from this shaft, though." I coughed as I caught wind of the sulfuric smell. It was mingled with a fiery undertone. For some reason I knew I should make a connection, but it was elusive in my mind. I returned to my chambers in a daze. My mind whirled and no rest would come to me that night.

Two days later the horror was realized. I had taken to accompanying Durin to the lowest level. We were slowing the progress and weaning the miners away from the project, but our efforts were too late. Things had advanced too far along.

The first thing I really remember is a scorching blast of heat from down the mine shaft. Then the screaming began. Miners came rushing from the shaft, howling about a demon, a monster of fire. Durin advanced on one of the shaken dwarves. He demanded an explanation for their behavior, then we heard the roar. I will never forget that sound.

I was chilled to the core, my mind had finally made that fateful connection. "No, not here. It can't be.." I was slowly backing away from the tunnel. The heat intensified, and Durin looked at me in confusion and horror.

"Do you know what this thing may be?"

"I thought they were all destroyed...not here in Khazad-dum...We must flee! It's a Balrog of Morgoth!"

His eyes widened in shock. "How could..?" He was cut off as the abomination came into view. It filled the corridor to capacity. "Get the workers out of here and seal off the level! I'll keep it at bay!"

"No! It'll kill you!"

He faced me with grim determination. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. "I must protect my people. Zallie hear me out! You must get everyone out of here!" I could see the determination in his eyes. At the moment the spirit of Durin the Deathless showed brightly in him. He was a true member of that line in showing his courage.

I did as he asked and cleared the mine shaft. As the last miner fled I turned to call out to him. He had battled the Balrog as best he could, showing his true mettle by holding his own against the beast for those long moments.

* * *

Glorfindel looked up, she had stopped and was sitting still, white as a sheet. He reached out and pulled her close to him. Slight tremors were coursing through her body. "I saw him struck down that day." She whispered. "I saw that thing become Durin's Bane..."

He held her tightly, gently stroking her braids. "Shh. You don't have to continue tonight if you are unable."

She shook her head. "No, I must finish this. Perhaps then I can truly be at peace."

"Continue at your own pace, then, melamin." He refilled his wine glass and waited patiently for her to begin speaking again.

* * *

The next few days were all a blur. Nain ascended the throne and the lower three levels were completely sealed off. No one was truly sure how long that would keep the beast at bay, but it was the best we could do for now. Winter had come to the mountains early and there was no way to either flee or send for reinforcements, and the dwarves did not want to leave their home.

I had been numbed by seeing my longtime friend fall and had neglected to send letters out to Lorien for aid. There was not much that could be done. Tanja did her best to comfort me, and I in turn for her.

Slowly the levels were cleared out one-by-one until only the upper two were occupied. It was crowded and seemed to wear on everyone's nerves rather quickly. Fights broke out on a regular basis, mostly the out of work miners, frustrated to no end about everything in general. No matter what we did that thing kept coming and not only that, it seemed to be calling other foul creatures to itself. Orcs, goblins, and even the occasionaly troll seemed to appear out of thin air. Finally, Nain called a meeting.

"I am afraid we have but one option left to us. We must exodus from Khazad-dum." The room was stunned silent by his solemn words. "My father fell to ensure the safety of his people. I would be remiss to ignore his sacrifice and let this abomination slowly kill us all."

"An ye think yer father would want us to leave our homes over some firey demon. Bah! I say we fight fer what's ours by right!" Tarv growled as he stood and glared at Nain. He received several nods of assent at this.

I stood up slowly from my chair and fixed him with an icy stare. "Just what do ye presume to do then, Master Miner? Tell the Balrog to bugger off and leave yer mithril alone?" I looked over each face in the room. "This is a demon of the ancient world, I have read about them in many tomes in Lorien. Though I never thought I'd have the misfortune to actually encounter one. I know ye're all loath to leave yer homes, but I fear Nain is right. Our forces are struggling just to keep the peace, let alone fend off the attacks. Durin would not want us to stay here and die! His last wish was for his people to be safe. We haven't the means to defeat this thing right now, but I know one day, we will. This place has become my home as well, but we must survive." I turned to look at Nain. "I will follow your decision, my King."

I placed my hand over my heart and bowed my head. It had the desired effect, the entire room followed suit and soon plans were made to leave at spring thaw. As I turned to leave after the meeting, Nain called me back. He smiled up at me and for the first time, I really saw his father in him. "I want to thank ye for what ye did. Now I really understand why my father trusted ye so well."

"Ye're most welcome, Nain, but it is in the job descripition."

He chuckled, but quickly turned serious. "I want to ask something of ye."

"Anything, Nain."

"Two groups will flee at the same time and each will need a flank guard. I will do this for the group heading for Durin's Doors. I would like to ask ye to provide the same to the group taking the bridge."

"I would be honored."

The monthe passed by quickly and soon the huge groups were assembled in the Great City for what would be the last time. I had packed my few belongings into a small pack and given it to one of the females to carry so I could be free to defend the colomn if need be. A group of a dozen fighters in full battle armor were also selected to accompany each group, although each dwarf was wearing full armor as well. I knelt down and embraced Nain. "May the Valar watch over us all this day."

"Aye lassie, let's hope so."

"Alright! Let's get going!" I stood up and motioned for my group to preceede me down the corridor, six armoured guards leading the way with the other six placed at intervals along the outside of the group. As I made to take up my position I heard Nain order his group to make way as well. I caught Tanja's gaze and managed to smile at her. She gave me a nod and turned to hurry along the corridor.

Once we had made it through the safe corridors the going should have been slower, yet the journey went very swiftly. Even then it seemed as though we were going to make it quite unscathed. Attacks were few and the groups were small. It wasn't to be, though.

We passed through the final hall that lead to the great bridge of Khazad-dum, so close to our goal, and were assailed heavily. The guards fought bravely to keep the group safe as they descended the stairs. I brought my bow to bear and began to drop as many as I could, but we were overwhelmed. "The bridge! Run for it! All gurads cover them!" The songs of battling dwarves echoed all around me. I couldn't believe this was real. I turned to see the last of the group make it across the bridge and yelled out for the guards to go, that I would follow behind them.

That's when I saw it. The Balrog had come. "Balrog! Flee now!" I fired my last two arrows at it then turned to bolt across the bridge. The next few moments are so clear. I heard it pursuing me. It's heat assailed me and it's stench filled my senses. I had made it onto the bridge and was halfway across when I heard the crack of a whip. Searing pain made me cry out and I fell to the stone. The cool sensation of the stone was lost in the screaming heat of the creature's roar. I could fell the wetness of the blood, my blood seeping down my sides to soak into the stone.

I must have been delirious at that moment because I could swear I heard bells in my ears. The next thing I remeber is seeing Tanja standing over me screaming at the Balrog. I told her to go, to leave me, but she refused and flung an axe at the creature. It shrieked. The next thing I remeber is being painfully drug across the stone towards the stairs to the outside. My last sight was seeing my best friend fall to the Balrog. Then darkness claimed me.

* * *

Glorfindel was suprised to find that he was the one shaking now. Azalea's voice had grown soft and she leaned her head against his chest. He knew the bells she had spoken of for he had heard them too. The call of Mandos. "The rest is mostly blurs, images seen in delerium. Celeborn's face above mine, Elrond's voice, Círdan holding my hand, screams. Nothing really substantial. I spent nearly six months recuperating."

"I never knew all that went on in Moria, but I had wondered why an eagle was sent for Elrond around that time." He took a long drink of his wine. "I had heard the rumors that Durin was felled by a Balrog, but at the time I thought it quite impossible. When Elrond confirmed the story I was dumbfounded." He reached up and stroked her cheek. "After all you have endured it is amazing you are not in Valinor or Mandos. Are there any lingereing effects from your encounter?"

She tensed slightly, then shook her head. "No. I am quite exhausted." She slipped off his lap and stood up with a stretch. "Shall we retire?"

He frowned. There was more to this, but it seemed as though she was unwilling to discuss it. He sighed. He would let it go for now. Perhaps on her own time she would reveal more. "Aye." He took her hand and let her lead him to bed.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, that one just seemed to keep going and going like that blasted Energizer bunny. That is until I pulled out the batteries...heh. I still have a few more things to fill in, but I think a suprise visit ought to be the best way. See you next chapter, my faithful readers! SpiritChild_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Azalea lay against Glorfindel listening to his soft breathing. She had tried to fall asleep but the threat of having a nightmare was too great. Finally after several long moments, she slipped out of bed and padded barefoot across her talan to the balcony. She curled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

She had revealed much to Glorfindel this night, even more than she had told Rumil or Cirdan. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she though about Glorfindel. He had taken her by storm. No ellon had ever made her feel this way. Her mother had always warned her that when she found the right one, it would be unlike anything she had experienced before. Thinking of her family for that moment caused an ache in her chest. She hadn't seen her brother in nearly two decades, and her parents had passed over the sea over a millenia ago. Had it really been that long since she had sat on her ada's lap and ran her hands through his silvery hair? Since she had watched her naneth embroider and occasionally glance up at her and smile brightly?

For the first time she felt old. That was silly though, she was only just past sixteen hundred. Another sigh. She shifted her head to the side, resting her temple against her knees. She would eventually have to tell Glorfindel about the nightmares, but she wasn't ready yet. Perhaps they would just go away and she wouldn't have to tell him? A sardonic chuckle left her as she realized how foolish a thought that was. Only in Valinor would she possibly be freed of the dreams, and maybe not even then.

She would rather have died that day than to live with the fear of sleep all of eternity! Why did Tanja have to save her? She was supposed to protect them, not the other way around! She clenched her hands and fought back the lump in her throat. She didn't succeed and a sob wracked her frame. "Why?" She whispered as the tears came.

* * *

Glorfindel slowly became aware of his surroundings. He noted it was still dark and also that he was alone in the bed. He frowned and stood up. A muffled sound was coming from the direction of the balcony. It sounded like..crying? He moved silently across the talan. As he drew closer, he could tell it was indeed crying. Azalea was crying! He paused for a few seconds and peered around the doorframe at her. She was seated on a bench with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, and her cheek lain on top of her knees. His heart contracted. She seemed so forlorn as the tears coursed down her face.

He stepped out onto the balcony. "Azalea?" Her head snapped up.

"What?" She quickly dried her cheeks off with her sleeve. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Why are you crying?" He sat down on the bench next to her and ran a gentle hand over her braids.

She stiffened slightly. "It's nothing. Just a moment of weakness."

He frowned. ""Tears are not a sign of weakness. Do you really feel the need to be dishonest with me?"

She flinched at his words. "No. I am sorry, it is just that I don't usually allow others to see my emotional states."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't hide from me, please. I am here for you." His grip on her tightened as she let out a strangled sob.

"I am a failure! I was supposed to protect her..not the other way around! Why did she have to die..? I should have been the one to fall. Not her."

He knew immediately who she was referring to. "She was your friend. I'm sure she felt the same way seeing you get struck." Reaching up, he wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks. "You shouldn't feel guilty for being alive. She gave you that gift and would be saddened to see you this way."

"I know.." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I still cannot help it. Sometimes I feel so alone."

"You are not alone. You have friends who care about you. Haldir and his brothers for example, Celeborn and Galadriel, and now you have me." He felt her slowly relaxing against him. "I think Tanja knew how much you still had to give to us all. That must be why she saved your life. Do not blame yourself any longer."

"Aye, you are right. I am sorry for burdening you with this."

"It is no burden." He stood up and pulled her to her feet gently. "Now let's go back to bed. I can see you are still tired."

* * *

Azalea awoke to birdsong as her eyes refocused. By the Valar! She hadn't slept that good in ages! She looked over to Glorfindel. She barely supressed a chuckle to see he was still asleep. How did he get anything done if he never woke up? She slipped out of bed, pulled on a tunic, and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

She frowned as she rummaged throught the cupboards. "Aiya. I really take my job too seriously." Pouches of warden-fare and lembas seemed to fill each shelf. Finally she found a suitable breakfast of fresh berries and warm rolls that had been delivered to her door that morning. She grinned. "It does help to be in good with the kitchen staff." She chuckled to herself placing the items on a tray, she added a bottle of spring water before retuning to the bedroom.

Glorfindel was awake as she headed into the room, and his eyes focused on her. They seemed to be questioning her. She smiled warmly and placed the tray down on the bed. "Good morning." She leaned over and kissed him. "I trust you slept well?"

He stared at her a moment longer before sitting up. "Aye. I feel quite rested this morning. You seem much better this morning as well."

"I am. It's funny really." She picked up a berry and popped it in her mouth.

"How so?"

"I thought speaking about what happened would unbalance me, but it seems to have had quite the opposite effect." She picked up a second berry and motioned for him to open his mouth. When he did, she placed it inside, and giggled when he licked her fingertip. "I feel...relieved isn't quite the right word, but I can think of no other way to explain it." With a frown, she munched on another berry.

He laughed. "I understand..I think." He opened his mouth and she deftly tossed a berry in.

"Not getting my finger this time.." She teased.

"Oh come now. That was the sweetest part of the experience." His eyes shone with laughter. She smiled and looked away for a moment, as a gentle breeze swept through. She felt him move and turned back. A gasp caught in her throat as he crept closer to her a predatory look in his eyes. "Do you have any obligations today, meleth-nin?"

"Um..well..I have to report in to Haldir for my new rotation...but if you have something else on your mind I suppose that can wait..." He silenced her further words by kissing her breathless.

* * *

Glorfindel looked down at Azalea. Her eyes were half closed and her body veritably radiated desire, but there was something else. He ran his hands along her silky skin watching her quiver and moan beneath him. It was then that he saw it in her gaze: uncertainty. She was used to being the agressor! He softly chuckled to himself. He had always been quite dominant in his relationships. He bent down and suckled hard on the other side of her neck, opposite of the fading passion mark he had left on her the previous time.

She let out a breathy moan and pressed up against him. He moved his kisses up to her jawline and finally captured the tip of her ear in his mouth, nibbling it gently. A soft hiss against his cheek made him grin even more. He pulled her up slightly and slipped her tunic off, then proceeded his exploration. Working his way down her torso, he paused to flick his toungue over each of her hardened nipples, eliciting moans of pleasure from her.

"Glorfindel...aiya...take me..please...aaahh."

He decided to give in this time as his leggings had become extremely uncomfortable due to her sweet moans and the writhing of her body. "Aye, lirimaer." He stood up and removed his leggings, then knelt back down between her thighs. He let his eyes rove over her for one more moment before leaning forward and sheathing himself completely in one thrust. Capturing her lips he swallowed her cry of ecstasy.

* * *

Later that morning he found himself on his way with Azalea to Haldir's talan. He was still amazed at all the stairs required to climb to get anywhere in Caras Galadhon. No wonder the Galadhrim had such stamina. It was required just to live here! Perhaps he had just lived too long in Imladris, where there wasn't such an abundance of stairs.

Glorfindel looked up as Azalea rapped on Haldir's door. "Enter!" The Marchwarden called from within. They stepped inside and Haldir looked up from the table he was seated at with a smile. "I was wondering when you would show up. I need you at the Fences this evening."

"What for? Is something wrong, Haldir?" Shock was evident in her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just need you to escort a group into the city." He stood and stretched. "I didn't get any rest last night. I've been helping Celeborn prepare for the beginning of the warden trials."

"Ah I see." She frowned. "Why me? Surely Orophin or Rumil could do this."

Glorfindel caught a glimmer of unspoken knowledge in Haldir's blue eyes as he turned and walked to where he had left his glass of wine. Suddnely Haldir froze in the act of answering her and turned back to regard her. His gaze focused on her neck, Glorfindel smiled watching her fidget under that scrutiny. When the Marchwarden's cool blue eyes turned to meet his, he merely quirked an eyebrow and walked over to the bookshelf, feigning innocence.

"Will you do this for me, Azalea? I ask as a friend for a favor, not as an order from a commanding officer."

She gave a sigh and nodded. "Aye, Haldir. I will go."

* * *

Azalea was still confused as Glorfindel walked her to the city gates. They had went back to he talan and she had changed immediately. "I will return shortly after dark." She pulled up her hood.

Her heart skipped a beat as he leant in and kissed her softly. "I will be waiting, lirimaer."

She smimled brightly at him and turned to leave. At her motion, the guards opened the gates and let her slip away into the forest. She would have to run at a good pace to make it to the fences in time, so with a spring in her step, she bolted off into the thick woods.

* * *

Glorfindel watched her go, the turned and headed off to find something to amuse himself until her return. He hadn't made it very far before trouble found him. All four members of it in fact. Rumil, Orophin, Elladan, and Elrohir were strolling along laughing merrily amongst themselves. "Ai! Glorfindel! Come join us!" Elrohir called out. With a defeated sigh, remembering Haldir's words about the four of them together, he made his way over to the four elves.

"What was Azalea leaving for?" Elladan asked.

"Haldir asked her to escort a group in."

Orophin frowned. "Must have to do with that letter he received yesterday. Wonder why he didn't ask one of us to go?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. It seemed important to him that she went though."

"Hmmm. He did say the group was from Mirkwood, last night." Rumil added in. The it seemed as if a light went off in his mind. "Oh!"

"Mirkwood? Oh I hope Legolas is coming! We really need to catch up as of late..." Elrohir said quietly. Glorfindel heard him quite clearly and shuddered. Things were about to get rather interesting around Lorien indeed. All five of them...

* * *

Azalea crouched in her tree, one of the other wardens, Caranthir, huddled in the one across from her. She had received word that the party was approaching, and sure enough she soon heard the hoof beats on the soft earth. Peering through the branches, she observed them for a moment. Mirkwood? The four riders did indeed wear the soft, brown hooded ponchos of the woodland realm. The first rider looked up and around him. It was Legolas.

What was the Prince doing here? She shook her head and called out. "Daro!" Dropping herself from her tree branch to land on the ground before the prince. "What brings you to the Golden Wood, Legolas Thranduilion?"

He laughed heartily. "Greetings Azalea of Lorien." He then nodded to her companion. "And you as well Caranthir."

The silvery haired warden bowed his head in respect. "Mae govannen, Prince Legolas."

"You didn't answer my question."

He let out another laugh. "I had to get away from my father. He's in quite an uproar since a troupe of dwarves and a halfling 'traipsed through his kingdom'. They even had the 'audacity' to escape from the dungeon."

She shook her head. "I see..." She paused, frowning. One of the horses was now riderless. She barely had time to let the implication sink in before she was bowled over by a green and brown blur. The two tumbled along the ground before she was unceremoniously pinned to the ground.

A hand reached up and pulled back the hood obscuring her attacker's face. Hair the same golden color as her own spilled over slender shoulders, and brown eyes flecked with gold shone with amusement and affection. "Greetings my sister."

* * *

_A/N: Heh, enter one elder brother...I am going to take the next few days and go back to some of my previous chapters. I have noticed a few mistakes and discrepancies I didn't see before. Shouldn't be long before I have a new chapter up, though. Until next time, then. SpiritChild_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_A/N : Damn! You guys all rock! does the 'happy-yay I got Reviews' dance You do realize this is all making this story an obsession don't you?...hrm...right, you don't care cause it gets you chapters...well then more reviews more chapters..hee hee. On with the story! Luv SpiritChild_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Azalea looked up into the sparkling brown eyes and uncannily similar features and grinned brightly. "Círdan!" She wrapped her brother in a tight embrace, made slightly awkward seeing as how she was still pinned to the ground. Legolas was roaring with laughter as were his companions. Caranthir however was stunned into silence. He had never seen his commanding officer taken down and have a fair reaction to it. "You didn't send word that you were coming!"

Círdan laughed and puller her to her feet. "I wanted to suprise you."

"Now I understand why Haldir wanted me to come out here and escort you." She pulled her brother into another embrace. "It is truly good to see you again, my dearest brother."

Suddenly a frown crossed his features and he pushed her out to arm's length. She looked at him in confusion. "Wha..?" Her eyes widened as he touched the passion marks left by Glorfindel. His eyes sought out hers. She could feel the heat rushing to her face. "I..uh.."

"Who gave you these?" She tried to turn away, but he held her firm. "Answer me."

Legolas was watching them closely, and with much curiosity. These two made up for the long journey with their bantering. "I will tell you if you take that over-protective brother act and put it away. I am past the age of majority after all." She turned to Legolas. "If you would follow me, I will escort you to the city."

Legolas nodded his assent. "Aye. Círdan get your mount. You can worry about your sister's lover later." He chuckled at the dark look given him by his bodyguard. They moved on in silence for most of the trip before Círdan appraoched her again.

"I'm sorry, Zale. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just that I nearly lost you once and..." He sighed and fidgeted slightly. "I don't think I could do it again."

"You don't need to worry about me so. I am an accomplished warrior and no ellon takes advantage of me."

He looked over at her, his brown eyes narrowed slightly. "It's not that Rumil again is it?"

Her laughter rang out. "You never did forgive me for that one did you?"

"Nope."

"Do not be worried, dear brother. He is an honorable ellon and a fair match. If I know him well enough, he will be awaiting my return and you can meet him then. Fair enough?"

He smiled at her. "Aye, sister. Fair enough. I just want you to be happy. When Ada left he told me to look out for you."

She laughed merrily. "Naneth told me the same for you."

* * *

Glorfindel had spent the afternoon with the four companions and had just now made his way back to the gates, accompanied by them. The twins were anxious to see if Legolas had come and Rumil and Orophin seemed to know something about the imminent arrivals. They had refused to say anything on the matter to him, however, and he was quite nervous now.

"Daro! Enough with the pacing Glorfindel!" Haldir shook his head as he walked up to the group. "You're beginning to annoy me in the canopy from all the way down here."

He chuckled. "I am sorry. I guess dealing with those four has made me a bit on edge."

Haldir glanced over Glorfindel's shoulder at said group and nodded sympathetically. "That does explain quite alot." He reclined back against a mallorn trunk. "You needn't worry about her."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right. I know. I can't help it to worry a bit."

"Aye. She is a fine warden, though. Passed her trial just two years after her return." Haldir paused thoughtfully. "She only has a single black mark on her record. Which isn't bad for a millenium of service."

He turned to face the Marchwarden. "A black mark? Do you mean she's been court marshalled?"

The Marchwarden gave a slight nod. "I hated to do it, but she understood why it had to be done. In all honesty I should not tell you about it, but I doubt she will. It takes quite alot of coaxing to get anything of her past out of her." He slid down the trunk and seated himself on the grass, motioning for Glorfindel to join him. When the Eldar did, he continued. "It all started about three decades ago when a group of dwarves came to Lothlorien and demanded to speak with Azalea. She seemed shocked at what they told her. I didn't understand their words, since the entire exchange was made in Khuzdul.

"She came back demanding leave to accompany the dwarves. I told her that she needed a damn good reason to leave in the middle of her watch. No answer was forthcoming, so I refused to allow it. She seemed to relent and went back to speak with the dwarves. I should have known it wan't going to be that easy. It seemed that an agreement was reached and they left. The next morning I found her flet empty but for a letter. She explained how dragon had appeared in Erebor and the dwarves had tried to retake Moria, resulting in the death of King Thror, by a goblin named Azog.

"It went on to say that she had to help them. After all the kindness she had been shown in Moria, she felt she must, that it was right. She apologized for leaving so suddenly, but she was bade to fetch Thrain's cousin Nain for a great battle at the East-Gate.The dwarves were at war." He shook his head. "Naturally I was furious. Two years later, we received word from out outlying scouts of the Battle of Nanduhirion. Nain and Azalea had arrived just in time to rally the dwarven legions to victory, and Dain Ironfoot slew Azog. They would have proceeded further but for the sight of Durin's Bane.

"So I was even more furious when she showed up, smelling of ale and orc blood, with a group of singing dwarves, that I ordered her court marshall. She was stripped of two ranks and spent the next decade on non-stop duty. The dwarves however had given her a great award for valor, an axe, that to this day hangs in a place of honor in her talan. There was never any remorse to her actions."

Glorfindel shook his head. "She has indeed had quite the past. I would have never thought she was at that battle."

"Aye." Haldir looked up as the gates opened. "It looks as if she is back."

* * *

Azalea grinned as she saw the group awaiting their arrival. "Wow! What a welcoming committee!" She exclaimed dramatically. Legolas shook his head and chuckled, before being practically drug from his horse by the twins.

"Come, mellon-nin. We have much catching up to do!" They pulled a slightly startled, but beaming Legolas past Haldir and Glorfindel, who nodded to him politely. He merely gave a shrug. Orophin and Rumil were waiting just a little farther up the path with sly grins.

She laughed at the look Haldir had on his face all of a sudden. "Flashback?"

He nodded. "I think my job just got a good deal more interesting."

"You could still send your brothers back to the Fences."

"I might have to really consider that..." He then turned to face Círdan. "Mae govannen, mellon-nin. It is truly good to see you again." He held out his arm and the younger elf clasped it.

"Aye, Haldir. It is good to see you as well."

Azalea caught Glorfindel's bewildered stare at her brother. She realized the likeness could be quite disturbing, and gently nudged him. "Something wrong?"

He turned to her, still in shock. "Is he...? Are you twins?"

She chuckled and pulled her brother about to face Glorfindel. "Glorfindel? Might I introduce my brother Círdan of Mirkwood. Círdan, this is Lord Glorfindel of Imladris, Elrond's seneschal. And no, we are not twins, Círdan is three years my senior."

She watched as he frowned for a moment, then realization hit him. "Lord Glorfindel? The Lord Glorfindel? I knew my sister had a new lover, the marks are a sure sign, but I never expected it to be you."

Azalea watched as her brother stepped closer to Glorfindel. He seemed to be sizing him up. Glorfindel was permitting this in silence, which was good. "Alright you two. I'm tired and I am sure you would like a bath and some rest, gwenneth." Círdan turned and beamed at her.

"Oh aye, sister. That would be most pleasant. Perhaps some food and a glass of wine, as well?" He turned for one last look at Glorfindel. "I look forward to getting to know you better, my Lord." He held out his hand.

Glorfindel took it firmly and nodded his assent. "As do I, Círdan."

Azalea reached out and took his arm. "Come, let's get you that bath and meal." With a wink at Glorfindel, she pulled her brother along the path. Soon the two were racing and laughing merrily.

* * *

"She is happy."

Glorfindel started, he had forgotten Haldir was still there. "It seems so." The sight of her brother had shocked him a bit. "You knew didn't you?"

"Aye."

"And to think, some have the gall to say you are nothing like your brothers."

"Careful or I might have to take offense to that."

Glorfindel turned to look at him. After a couple moments, they both burst out laughing. "I do enjoy your company, mellon-nin. I should probably check on Elrond and tell him of the recent arrivals."

Haldir nodded. "I should do the same for Celeborn. All of Lorien should be warned."

He clapped the younger elf on the shoulder. "Good night then, Marchwarden."

Haldir smiled. "Same to you, Senschal." As Glorfindel beagn to walk away, he called out. "You do realize where he's staying, don't you?"

Glorfindel spun back around. "No..?"

Haldir smirked. "Oh indeed. It only took three days to crack Rumil..." With that he turned and headed off, leaving Glorfindel dumbstruck.

As he made his way to Elrond's talan, his thoughts drifted back to the way she had smiled standing at her brother's side. He could have sworn they were twins, except for their eyes, one could hardly tell one from the other. He reached up to knock on the door and succeeded in rapping his knuckles on Elrond's forehead.

"I take it you are distracted?" Elrond commented dryly.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Elrond." Elrond just raised an eyebrow and motioned for the blond to join him out on the balcony. "I did have a purpose in coming here. A entourage from Mirkwood just arrived. In other words, Prince Legolas is here.." He let the words sink in on Elrond as he seated himself on a bench and helped himself to a glass of wine.

"Valar save us...Haldir and Lorien have barely recovered from the last time they were all together." He sat down on a bench across from his seneschal and held out his glass for a refill. They drank in silence for a long while before Elrond spoke up again. "You seem to have something else on your mind. Are things going well with Azalea?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Oh aye mellon-nin. Better than I could have ever hoped, except.."

"Except what?"

"It seems I have run up against a mild complication. Her brother is Legolas's bodyguard." He took a drink of the wine. It was a good red, strong with raspberry accents, but nothing like that crisp white Azalea kept in her private stock. "He will be staying in our talan for the next three weeks."

Elrond nodded. He noted the phrase 'our' but decided not to call attention to it. "I see. Siblings can either be your greatest friends or your worst rivals. Pity the poor soul who seeks Arwen for a wife..." The two chuckled.

"I see your point." He sighed and leaned back. "I will not force myself towards Círdan. Through my actions I will show him how much I care for his sister, and let him come around."

The Peredhel smiled at the growing wisdom in his companions words. "Do not worry. You two are meant to be. Just take it slow around him for the first few days and let him appraoch you. Be yourself." Glorfindel nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Elrond. I knew I could talk to you. Rest well, mellon-nin." He clasped his shoulder in passing and left for the guest talan he had been given to change his clothes before going to Azalea.

* * *

She glanced up at her brother, who was eating quite contentedly. "I can't believe you're actually here. I was just thinking about how we were due for a visit last night." He glanced up and grinned at her, his brown eyes sparkling.

"You seem happy, almost glowing. Is it Glorfindel?" He popped another berry in his mouth.

"Aye, I think it is." She stopped and frowned at him. "You are going to be nice to him aren't you? I mean, after what happened with Rumil...ah, well..."

"Shhh. I can already see how he is with you. I will step back and merely observe, if I like what I see..Well, we will go from there." Both siblings turned as the door opened. Glorfindel stepped inside and managed a small smile.

"Glorfindel!" Azalea hopped up and strode across the room to embrace him. "I was wondereing if you were coming tonight."

"I wasn't sure if I should, seeing as how you likely wanted to catch up with your brother." She snuggled up to him and she felt his arms wrap around her.

She looked up at him. "You are a part of my life now, never feel unwelcome."

"She speaks true, Lord Glorfindel." Círdan stood up and approached the two of them. "I need to get to know you, after all. Now how will I do that if you avoid me?"

"I have an idea. why don't the two of you go out to the balcony, and I will get a bottle of wine then join you. We can all sit and catch up that way. Plus the two of you can feel each other out."

Círdan grinned again and Glorfindel gave a slight nod. He kissed her on the top of her head, and she giggled softly. "That would be fine, melme." She turned to go to the kithcen and heard a simultaneous. "Make sure it's a white!" The two blonds stared at each other in shock. Azalea beamed. Oh this was going to be an interesting night indeed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_A/N: Thanks to ZombieGurl, Arden, and Crecy for the reviews. Translations at the end of the chapter. Some are roughly done since all things don't go too smoothly with the grammar, but I'm sure you get the idea. So without further ado..drumroll..._

Chapter Fourteen

Azalea rummaged through the wine cupboard. "Aiya, where did I put that one?" She ran her hands over the labels, looking for a specific one. She knew it still had to be in there. "Ah!" Pulling out a bottle with a very delicate silver chain around the neck, she grinned. "Perfect." She grabbed three goblets and hurried to join her brother and lover on the balcony. Hopefully nothing had happened to ruffle any feathers.

She was quite relieved to find them laughing merrily about something. What that something was, she hesitated to know. "Might I inquire as to the nature of the joke? A little humor is always appreciated." Setting the glasses down, she relenquished the bottle of wine to Glorfindel.

"Your brother here was just telling me about the time you fell asleep on watch, only to fall out of the tree and break your collarbone."

Heat crept to the tips of her ears. "Círdan!" Said brother began laughing again. "I assume he forgot to mention, that it was he that put a sleeping draught in my canteen?" Glorfindel seemed a bit shocked, while Círdan gave a smug grin.

"Strangely he did leave that part out.." A muffled giggle escaped his lips as he made to pour the wine. As soon as the cork was popped, he let out a moan. "Azalea? How did you get your hands on this?" A delightful scent of peaches and jasmine wafted up from the cystal clear fluid.

"Ada brought it back with him from one of his travels. He told me Círdan the Shipwright gave it to him. It is of an old recipe rumored to be from Gondolin." She sat down next to him. "I saved it for a special evening, and having my brother and you here, seemed reason enough."

Círdan smiled at her. "You ever impress me, dearest sister."

When Glorfindel looked at her again, she smiled and handed him the first glass. "Would you do the honors of taking the first taste?"

* * *

Glorfindel took the glass from her hand. The smell already pervaded his senses. If the mix was right, he now held in his hand a glass of his favourite wine, for the first time in two ages. He delicately lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip of the clear wine. The familiar bouquet burst on his tounge. An image of a much younger Glorfindel came to his mind, sitting in the courtyard of the House of the Golden Flower, and across from him was his greatest friend Ecthelion. A chess board was placed between them and each held a wine goblet. 

_"Your move."_

_Ecthelion frowned for a second, then promptly check-mated him. "I win."_

_"Like usual."_

_The dark-haired warrior of the House of the Fountain merely shrugged. "Don't worry, Fin. As long as no one challenges you to a game of chess on the battlefield, you'll be fine."_

_"Thank the Valar for small miracles.." The two stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. _

"Glorfindel? Is something wrong?" Azalea's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to her and shook his head.

"No, lirimaer. Just remembering old times due to this exquisite wine. It is as fine as that of Gondolin herself had been." He pulled her closer and took another drink of the wine, wetting his lips with it, then locking her to him in a gentle kiss. Completely forgetting for the moment that said elleth's brother was only about five feet away. Said brother had promptly turned an interesting shade of green.

Círdan cleard his throat rather loudly, then took a sip of wine. He had to agree, it was quite delicious. Glorfindel had started and now peered sheepishly over to him. He had completely forgotten! 'Great.' He chided himself. 'You try to make a decent impression and what do you do? Get all mushy about a wine and make out with his sister. Nice start Glorfindel.'

"Círdan.." Azalea growled. "I am in no mood for your antics. This is to be a pleasant evening." She turned back to face him. "So the wine is to your liking? That is wonderful to hear." He barely suppressed a moan when she seductively licked her lips. "I rather like it too, it's very sweet."

He took a moment to silently mouth 'cruel elleth', before turning his attention back to Círdan. "I have heard you are Legolas's personal guard. That is quite an acomplisment."

Círdan nodded. "Aye. Especially if you consider I am barely more than half his age." He took a sip of wine. "It's quite a long story involving a particularly large spider and running for one's life. Strange how events happened, really. Perhaps I shall tell it to you in length some time, but for now I would like to hear how my sister has been."

Violet eyes peeked over the rim of a goblet. "Oh, did you just remember me?" She grinned and stretched like a cat. "All in all nothing has changed much since your last visit. Orc attacks are a little more common and the new trainees are the sorriest I have seen as yet."

Círdan laughed. "I see you have not changed much either. You say that every time. In a few years, you will be telling me that they have much potential."

"You sound like Haldir. Am I really that predictable?"

"Aye."

"Go jump in the Nimrodel in winter."

"Tree-sprite."

"Wood-nymph."

Glorfindel couldn't take it anymore and began laughing merrily. "Aiya..you two are going to kill me with such banter.."

* * *

Four hours later the trio finished the last of their wine. Azalea stood up and promptly swayed on her feet. She sighed as she felt Glorfindel's arms encircle her. "That was stronger wine than I thought." She took a moment to get her bearings, then smiled up at him. "You can let go, I'm fine now." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to go get the hammock for Círdan." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and slowly made her way across the talan to the trunk she kept it in. As she knelt down, she heard a muffled giggle from her brother. "Never could handle his liquor." She shook her head and sighed. Picking up the hammock, she returned to the balcony, where her brother was busy telling Glorfindel a slurred tale about one particular tattoo he had. She shook her head again. "Could you help me set this up, melme?" He nodded and the hammock was set up in no time.

"Now what?"

Azalea had been staring at her brother. "I am afraid we need to get him into it." The warrior moaned.

"This could be interesting."

"Indeed." Azalea remarked dryly. "Not that I haven't done this before. He never could drink well." She motioned for Glorfindel to get his feet, while she slipped her arms under his shoulders. They hefted him into the hammock. Not without much grumbling from the warriors and giggling from the archer. "Why don't you go ahead and go to bed. I'll get his boots and things off, then will join you in a bit."

"Alright." Glorfindel kissed her forehead and left her to tend her drunken brother, who was now completely passed out.

She shook her head. "Honestly, gwanur, I don't see how you take care of yourself without constant supervision." She removed his boots and belt, placing them under a bench. Then with much rolling and tugging, she arranged him into a position he wouldn't regret in the morning. She wiped a strand of golden hair from his forehead and kissed his cheek softly. "I am glad you are here, I have missed you so. Oltha-maus, gwanur." She made her way to her own bed, the alcohol in her system almost blatantly demanding sleep now.

A trail of clothing starting in the doorway and ending by one side of the bed, recounted the last steps of Glorfindel. She sighed and stripped as well, crawling into bed ready for a good long sleep. She lifted the sheet and slipped over close to him, figuring he was already asleep. In a blur of movement, she was unceremoniously pinned under one very wide awake Balrog Slayer. She had to chuckle that it was the second time she found herself in such a helpless position in one day.

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything amiss, melethril?" She shivered as he flicked the tip of her ear with his tounge.

"Only musing about ending up on my back twice in one day." At his raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "My brother tackled me in greeting."

"Ah." His hands traced the inside of her arms. Feather-light touches awakening the highly sensitive skin. A shiver coursed through her, causing him to smile smugly. "Are you tired, lirimaer?" Soft lips claimed hers and she sighed blissfully into the kiss. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you if you are exhausted."

"I think I can manage under your careful ministrations, maethor-nin." She moaned as the tip of her ear was suckled gently. "Ai...Glorfindel..."

His laughter rumbled softly. "Careful, lirimaer. We don't want to wake your brother now, do we?"

"He's quite passed out... A herd of ...rampaging Mumakil...wouldn't wake him..." Her body felt as it was on fire from the trail of butterfly kisses he made down her skin.

"Good." His eyes shone with a predatory gleam. "I don't have to hold my assault back any, then." Gentle nips to her hipbones and the insides of her thighs made her shudder. While his fingers traced intricate patterns on her stomach.

"Aiya...you are...such a...tease..."

"I know, lirimaer."

* * *

Glorfindel held her close against him. Her rhythmic breathing told him she was deep in reverie. He knew she had been tired already, add in the wine, and he was suprised she had stayed awake as long as she had. Sleep had seemed to evade her as of late. She probably thought he hadn't noticed, but indeed he had. That had been one of his motivations for exhausting her as much as he could, well, not his only reason, though. 

He gently stroked her braids, noticing with a silent chuckle, that she would have to redo them in the morning. There was also the fact that using the public bathouse would be highly out of the question. This time he had left marks everywhere _but_ her throat. A rather smug smile on his lips, he pulled Azalea closer to him. Her braids danced across her back, once again revelaing her scars.

Frowning, he lightly fingered one. It took a great deal to scar an elf, as their healing abilities were quite extraordinary. The wounds themselves must have been horrifying to see. Each one was as wide as his index finger and literally ran from one side of her back to the other. With a sigh, he pulled her in a little tighter and leant back into the comfort of the mattress. Soon his eyes were vacant and glazed over in reverie.

As Ithil began to decend towards the horizon, soft moan of distress escaped Azalea's lips. Her brows furrowed in concentration, muscles twitched around her mouth, and she shifted uncomfortably. After a moment, her eyes closed and she let out her first ear-splitting shriek of terror and pain...

* * *

lirimaer-lovely one 

melme-love (endearment)

gwanur-brother

Oltha-maus-Pleasant dreams (roughly translated)

melethril-lover

maethor-nin-my warrior

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this one was a bit short, I promise the next one will be long to make up for it. I'm thinking about starting a humor genre tale for LOTR. I see alot of modern-person-ends-up-with-Fellowship tales. I was wondering what would happen if a not-so-modern person showed up. I have been playing around with a tale involving a wild west outlaw as a 10th Walker. Mayhem ensues? Anyone think that's got a chance? Let me know your opinions, I do appreciate them. SpiritChild._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_A/N: Wow. The responses I have gotten for the last chapter just blew me away! Plus the hit counter has really shocked me with the amount of activity this story gets. In the week it has been active I have received over 670 hits for this story alone! Thanks to Arden, Crecy, FallenTruth, Earelen, ZombieGurl, Rebelrugger, and Kenny (Killer Fuzzy Bunny From Hell) for the reviews. Oh and Kenny, sorry about the 'making out' phrase. I was at a loss as to how to word it and just bit the bullet on it. Love and homemade sugar cookies to my faithful or recently addicted readers. SpiritChild_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Glorfindel sat bolt upright. "Elbereth! What..?" His eyes fell on Azalea's writhing form, as she emitted another keening wail, eyes scrunched shut. Eyes shut! "Damn!" He grabbed hold of her and tried to still her, earning only another shriek. By the Valar! Half of Lorien must be awake by now!

"Wake her Glorfindel!" Círdan's voice at the bedroom doorway caught him off guard.

"How?" He used his body to pin her down and still her thrashing.

"Shake her, slap her. Just hurry." Círdan leaned heavily againt the frame for support. "She needs to wake!"

Glorfindel looked down at her helplessly. "I don't want to hurt her!" He gave her a gentle, yet firm shake. "Azalea!"

"Harder Glorfindel! You need to wake her!" Círdan groaned as she let out another shriek. Slowly he made his way over to the water basin and brought the pitcher to bear. "Incoming!"

Glorfindel jumped back. The icy water splashed over her and she sat up, a scream dying on her lips. "Oh Elbereth...I did, didn't I?" Troubled violet eyes searched out Círdan. "Was it bad?"

"Aye, Zale, it was very bad." He glanced at Glorfindel. "You didn't know, did you?"

"No. I...Azalea? Why didn't you tell me?" He reached out and placed a hand against her back, but quickly jerked it away in shock as she let out a low hiss. "Sweet Eru! Your scars are scorching hot!"

"I didn't want you to know. I don't want anyone to know. Please, just give me a moment." She reached out and gently caressed his face.

"Alright. I'll help your brother back to his hammock before he falls down." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and turned to get out of bed. Remembering he was naked, he slipped on a pair of leggings, before approaching the still swaying archer. "Come, mellon." He slipped an arm around Círdan's waist. "Lean on me for support."

Slowly they made their way across the talan and back out to the balcony. He eased Círdan gently back down into the hammock. "Ah, miunthel, you never change." The archer mused. Rolling his head to face Glorfindel, Círdan stared up at him."She doesn't mean any harm by not telling everything at once. She's been on her own for over a millennium. Depending on someone for support isn't really her way."

Glorfindel sighed. "So I've noticed."

"Does it change how you feel about her?"

His brows knitted together. Círdan was asking him a very important question, he knew. Was it love or lust? The archer didn't press him, just waited patiently. "No, I don't think ir does...I still feel very strongly for her. At first it may have been lust which drew me to her, but now...I feel protective of her. I find myself wanting this relationship to last, to deepen into a bond." He smiled at the revelation. "I think I have fallen in love with her."

Círdan smiled broadly. "Now that is the answer I was hoping to hear."

* * *

Azalea slipped out of bed and dried off with a towel. Now he knew. Her hands still shook and every movement sent pain ripping through her back. He had been right, her skin felt searingly hot. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, fingers ghosting over her mithril chain. Tears coursed down her cheeks and she brushed them away.

Her keen ears picked up the quiet voices coming from the balcony. They were too low for her to make out the words, but neither seemed greatly distressed. That was good. They would get along well after all. She had really hoped so. Silent steps carried her over to the wardrobe. She opened it and gently pulled out her archery gear. She needed time to clear her head, and some target practice would suit her well.

Dressing quickly, she pulled on her archer's glove and stole silently into the main room for her bow and quiver. Glorfindel and Círdan were still apparently deep in discussion so she managed to slip away unnoticed.

* * *

A few elves were still about as she crossed the city to the archery field. It would be empty at this time of night, which was all the better with her. She sat down on the soft grass and spread her bow, arrows, and care kit before her. Following the familiar routine of checking the arrows' fletching, shafts, and tips, slowly soothing her racing mind. Picking up her hunting knife, she removed a tiny bur from one of the shafts, which had gone unnoticed, before turning her attention to her bow.

The polished mahogany felt cool to her touch and she traced the flowering vines etched into it and filled with mithril. Dipping her fingers in oil, she ran them down the bowstring, smoothing any fibers that could snare an arrow. Finally satisfied, she stood up and slung her quiver back on.

"Always so meticulous. Makes you a fine archer." A voice behind her laughed.

She spun around and was met with a pair of twinkling blue eyes. "Should have know it was you." Rumil grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the only one who sneaks up on me on purpose."

He feigned suprise. "I would never do such a thing!" His face became very serious. "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep." She walked a few paces away and took up position in front of a target.

"Right, and I'm a dragon." He followed her. "You had a nightmare didn't you?"

She didn't answer, just nocked an arrow and fired. It landed a good distance outside the center circle. "It's more than that isn't it...?" She gave a tiny nod and he groaned in comprehension. "You didn't tell Glorfindel about them and he was there when it happened."

"Aye." She fired another arrow, it landed closer in than the first shot.

"Oh, Zal. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I honestly don't know. I keep hoping they'll just stop. I don't like how vulnerable they make me feel. I came to terms with what happened to me. I had hoped that would keep them at bay." Another shot nailed the target dead-on.

"Nice shot." He turned back to her. "Perhaps you should start the herbs again? And of course you need to talk to Glorfindel. I am sure your brother has already had a word with him, though." He smiled weakly. "Can't say as how that's a comfort or not."

She chuckled softly. "Actually they're getting along suprisingly well."

"Worse yet." The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing. "He still hasn't forgiven me has he?"

"Honestly, Rumil, I doubt he ever will. You did pounce him and give him a rather large love-bite."

"You two look alike! It was dark and I only saw his back. How was I to know it wasn't you!"

"If Orophin and I hadn't come along there might have been a kinslaying."

"Indeed. I was quite relieved when you arrived." He smiled. "I've never been happier to hide behind one of my brothers than at that very moment." The two friends shared another laugh.

"Rumil?"

"Aye, Zal?"

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Rumil pulled out his bow and grinned. "Best of ten, loser buys the drinks."

"You're on, mellon-nin."

* * *

Azalea and Rumil stood in front of her talan almost an hour later. She opened the door and they stepped inside. Glorfindel immediately looked up, locking stares with her. After a couple tense moments, Rumil broke the ice with a rather cheery. "Lose something, Fin?"

Glorfindel snorted and stood up, just in time for Círdan to grumble from out on the balcony. "Rumil? Don't you come anywhere near me!"

The elf in question grinned mischeviously. "What, no polite hello?"

Azalea bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh.

"No!" The voice shouted from the balcony.

Rumil laughed softly and leaned in, giving Azalea a peck on the cheek. "See you later, Zal." He raised his voice. "See you around Círdan. Mayhap we can catch up on old times, eh?"

"Imp!"

"Ogre!" With a bow, the chuckling Galadhrim exited the talan.

Azalea laughed and turned back to Glorfindel. Seeing his glare, she shuffled her feet nervously. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I needed some air and the thought of a little target practice..." She trailed off helplessly. Hazarding a glance up at him, she gasped. He was smiling! "What..?"

"You look like an elfing confessing to stealing cookies." He sighed. "I was really worried about you. When I found you were gone...Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares? Is that what Celeborn asked you about that day at lunch?"

She nodded and sat down. "Aye. It's why I requested leave from duty. Haldir thinks it's best when I have them to stay here. A distracted warden is a hazard on the fences." Toying idly with one of her braids, she thought long and hard on how to phrase her next words. "The dreams come and go. I hadn't had them in awhile, nearly a century, but they just showed up again a few weeks ago. I had one the night before you arrived in Lothlorien, a second at the fences the night before I returned. That last one was the third. I've never understood what triggers them, but as you noticed, my scars burn during and after them." With a shrug she glanced up at Glorfindel, he was looking at her thoughtfully.

"Uh, Zale?" Both turned at Círdan's voice. He seemed much more steady on his feet, but the hangover from Mordor was apparently creeping up on him. "Don't be angry with me over this. I talked long with King Thranduil before coming here. He gave me a suggestion to help with the dreams. It may not cure them totally, but...if you are willing to try...it may lessen the intensity of them."

She watched her brother with interest as he settled on the sofa next to her. His tunic was gone and the twin bands of interlocking Tengwar encircling his biceps stood out. The black ink was stark even against the golden hue his skin had taken on. Several other runes graced his form. One on his left hipbone, three across his lower back and one between his shoulderblades.

The Mirkwood elves differed from the Galadrhim in that they marked their skin in such a way. "What is it?" Her brother was avoiding telling her what it was Thranduil had told him.

"Listen, I know you're a Galadhrim, miunthel, but just hear this out. He thinks a ward, inked out around your scars, might help."

Her eyes widened. "A what? You want me to tattoo myself? That is quite unheard of among the Galadhrim. Sure a few of the wardens have a fallen lover's name on thier bodies." She looked up to meet his brown eyes, then turned to Glorfindel. He looked just as lost in this as she was.

"It is more common in Imladris. Erestor has several intricate patterns that I have seen when we spar. Even the twins have them, matching runes on opposite hips. I would not think any less of you for considereing this as an option. What if it really worked? What if it lessend the intensity of the nightmares?"

She sighed. "Then it would be worth it and more." She turned back to Círdan. "The procedure is quite painful is it not?"

Círdan nodded slowly. "Bordering on excrutiating...I would have to get the ink deep enough so it wouldn't fade...and drawing out the complex runes would take the better part of two days to complete..." He gave a slow shrug. "It is all up to you. I will do it myself, but you must understand that if we start, there is no turning back."

Azalea took a deep breath. "If it even helps a little I would be eternally grateful to you and Thranduil." A long moment of silence followed, then she nodded. "I will do it. We will begin tomorrow if you feel up to it."

He nodded. "I will get one of Lord Elrond's famous morning-after potions, and prepare my kit. We will start after breakfast."

Glorfindel lay in bed awake after they had retired. He hoped Azalea could withstand the procedure. He had watched Erestor get the finishing touches put on one of his, and the normally stoic advisor had been on the edge of his control. "Please Eru let this help her." He whispered and placed a soft kiss on her hair. He didn't think he could stand another bout of her writhing and peircing screams. They had tore at his heart. Maybe he could talk to Elrond tomorrow as well. As a healer the half-elf was damn good at figuring things like this out. With a sigh he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Translations

Miunthel - sister

mellon - friend

mellon-nin - my friend


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_A/N: I'm back! Lightning fried my modem and my ethernet card. Ouchies! But we're all better now. Had this chapter done for ages and the next one's halfway done so it won't be long before it's up either. So without further ado..._

Chapter Sixteen

Glorfindel awoke to find Azalea curled up next to him, eyes still glazed over in reverie. He glanced over their limbs and smiled, there was no way to untangle himslef without waking her. She had a rather rough night and the peaceful sleep would refresh her for what lay ahead. He could understand what she was going through from a rather unique perspective. He had suffered rather vivid nightmares for several years after his return to Arda about his death. They had subsided along with the rebirth disorientation. Elrond had been instrumental in helping him reclaim himself.

He took a deep breath and almost choked. Something rather unpleasant wafted in on the air. Unpleasant, but familiar. He knew that sickening smell! He heard the door to the talan open and the smell grew stronger. Ah now he knew! Elrond's morning-after brew; the Peredhel had forced it on him several times, and more than once he had also found the twins sitting in the Hall of Fire staring balefully at the odious substance as well.

Círdan walked past the open doorway, holding a steaming mug at arm's length and muttering. "...Has to be kidding...smells like Orc feet...probably going to make me feel worse..." He was slightly green. Glorfindel smiled and shook his head. Soon he watched the Mirkwood elf stalk past again holding a no longer steaming mug and grimacing. He had to admit, he rather liked Azalea's brother.

On the third trip by the door, he cleared his throat to catch the elf's attention. Círdan froze and poked his head around the corner, raising his eyebrow questioningly. He glanced at the sleeping form in his arms and turned back to Círdan, hoping he did not have to speak to convey his question. The archer frowned for a second, and his heart sank, but soon Círdan had approached his side of the bed and placed a small container of salve next to him on the table.

Leaning in so he could whisper, so not to wake his sister, Círdan gave him the instructions he wanted. "Let her sleep until she wakes on her own, then take her to the baths. I want you to scrub her back thouroghly, until the skin is pink. Then rub this on her back. It will soothe, soften, and slightly numb her skin. I have to prepare my inks and needles. Make sure you rub that on generously before you leave the baths to return, it will give it time to take effect."

Glorfindel nodded slightly, and with a slight smile the archer left to make his own preparations.

* * *

Azalea woke nearly an hour later and smiled at the azure eyes staring back at her. "Good morning, maethor-nin. I slept very soundly. How about you?"

She moaned as he gave his answer as a firm, passionate kiss. "I am pleased to hear that, lirimaer. Are you ready for the day? Your brother brought in a breakfast tray a few moments ago, assuming you'd be hungry when you woke."

Azalea sat up and gave a languid stretch. "I am as ready as I can be. I cannot say that I am not nervous, but it is not the pain that worries me. If this doesn't work I am out of options, and it may be that I may never find peace from my nightmares." She paused picking up a strawberry and suckling it. "Who knows? I must have hope. Never was one to despair." With a firm nod, she turned to Glorfindel, who had been staring at her intently.

"I agree. We must hope that this works. I trust Thranduil's advice. He has been right enough times to make him arrogant, so he must have some knowledge."

"I heard that!" Círdan's voice echoed through the talan.

Glorfindel bit his lip and chuckled silently. Azalea looked at her tray and back at him. "Are you not going to eat?"

"Nay, Elrond and I are meeting for breakfast after I tend to you this morning."

She swallowed a mouthful of berries and lembas. "Oh. Tend to me in what way?"

"Círdan asked me to prepare your skin for his ministrations. After you have completed your meal we are to down to the baths and I need to wash your back and apply a salve to it."

"Ah, I see." Returning to her breakfast, she finished it swiftly and set the tray aside. She rose from the bed and began to dress. Pulling on black leggings, a loose, soft grey tunic, and her dwarven boots, she turned to find Glorfindel dressed as well. "I should pull my braids up as well." Turning, she stared in the mirror. "What on Arda made me consent to this? If this does not work, I will bear the marks of failure all my days."

She started as strong arms wrapped around her waist. "You must not give up, lirimaer. Remember what you said earlier, you are not one to despair, so then do not. Trust your brother. If he did not think this would help, he would not have suggested it."

"You're right." Her resolve steeled. "I am not afraid. I am a warrior. I do not despair. I am a Galadhrim." She nodded and picked up a pair of polished obsidian sticks. Twining her braids into a knot at the back of her head, she wove the two sticks into them to hold the knot in place.

Glorfindel had stepped away and now offered her his arm. She slipped her own into his grasp and let him lead her out into the main room where Círdan sat mixing his ink. A frown crossed her face at the sight of what appeared to be porous black stones. He was grinding them into a fine powder.

The Mirkwood elf glanced up and smiled at her. "I see you finally decided to grace us with your fully coherent presence."

She did the only thing any self respecting little sister could do...stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Glorfindel laughed all the way to the baths. He could not belive he had just seen her do that! Most Elflings grew out of that by twelve, yet he had just witnessed a fully-grown Galadhrim Warden stick her tongue out at her elder brother.

Outside the tent, Azalea stopped. She stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "He deserved it." With that she turned and headed inside. He stood rooted to the spot for a second before breaking out in another rush of mirth and followed her inside.

The pool was wonderfully empty for the time being. Tendrils of steam rose from the heated water and piles of freshly cleaned towels and robes stood prepared for the day. Along a low table were assorted cleansing sands, scented oils, and a basket of flower petals. Pulling the small pot of salve out of his pocket, he placed it down on the table. He picked up a small satchel of lavender scented sand and turned to join Azalea, who was already slipping into the water.

He was grateful she was not looking at him. Being caught with one's mouth open is never becoming. His clothing soon joined her's on the ground and he slid into the pool as well. Taking a moment, his eyes glanced over her form. Well-toned mucles, from centuries of weapons training and service to the Wood, played gracefully as she positioned herself on her knees on one of the benches. She folded her arms on the rim and rested her head on them.

"This position work?"

"Aye, lirimaer. I was given explicit instructions to scrub until your skin is rosy, but if it becomes uncomfortable, do not hesitate to tell me." He placed the satchel of sand next to her resting arms as she gave him a nod.

Glorfindel frowned, being fully confronted with her scars again. He wet his hands and ran them over her back gently. She shivered under his touch and moaned softly. "Do they hurt?"

"No. They only bother me when I have the nightmares, and the effect is short-lived." She shifted slightly. "Do continue. I love it when you touch me."

He grinned and resumed drizzling water onto her back and rubbing her until she seemed quite boneless beneath his ministrations. Picking up the satchel of and, he poured a generous amount into his hand, wet it, then smoothed it onto her skin. The blond turned as he heard the flap to the tent open and soft footsteps enter.

"Oh. I didn't realize anyone would be in here. I can go if you would prefer your privacy." Haldir offered. He had been up training with the archers since dawn.

" 'S alright, Haldir." Azalea murmured. Glorfindel nodded as well.

"There is plenty of water and room. You may join us."

The marchwarden nodded and soon joined them, sighing contentedly as the warm water eased his tingling muscles. It was nothing to share a bath with mixed company. Concepts such as segregation of the sexes were foreign to the Firstborn when it came to bathing. They were all the Children of Illuvatar and should rejoice in the forms given them, not shy away. They were all well past majority anymow, not shy Elfings.

Glorfindel settled back into scrubbing Azalea's skin. "How's the training going Haldir?"

"Better than I hoped. We have several very promising archers in the group, as well as a couple skilled in the martial arts."

Azalea snorted softly. "We will see when the trials come. Then give them a decade or so at the fence rotations. That will be the true test of their skill and willingness to join our ranks."

Haldir grinned. "Always the optomist, aren't you?" Hazel eyes glanced at what Glorfindel was doing. An eyebrow arched up in question.

Glorfindel smiled slightly and rinsed the sand from her back. The skin was smooth, and very slightly rosy. He frowned and set to work a second time, just to be sure.

* * *

Azalea had opened her eyes and watched Haldir's expressions. He grimaced slightl when the sand was washed from her back. She could tell the sight had disturbed him. Although they had bathed together before, she mostly kept her braids down over them. He had been on duty when the dwarves brought her to the border. He had taken it upon himself personally to get her to Celeborn and the Healers.

Having seen the gruesome mess she was in, he'd later told her he had been scared she wouldn't live, or be horribly crippled. Instead she had recovered and soon joined the wardens under his command. She knew how uncomfortable he was with her scarring, and tried to keep it from him as often as she could. The last time he had seen them in their full glory had been when he had come home a little too early to the talan he shared with his brothers.

She and Rumil had been in a rather compromising situation. Namely, she was atop him while he wriggled in wanton need, trying to increase the pace she had set for their lovemaking. She had caught his face in the mirror set behind the headbord of the bed. With a purposeful rock of her hips, she felt Rumil tense and find release with a cry.He had turned a fierce shade of red and hadn't been able to look her in the eyes for a week. To this day she was unsure if Rumil even knew about the event.

Breaking the silence, she addressed Haldir. "Círdan may have come up with something to help with my nightmares. He and King Thranduil came up with an idea to tattoo a ward onto my back, so Glorfindel is perparing my skin to receive the needle."

Glorfindel gave a nod. "If it works the nightmares will fade in their intensity and she may learn to block them entirely."

"That is good news indeed. You are one of my most trusted lieutenants. I need you healthy." Haldir began to scrub his own skin clean with his favorite sandalwood cleansing sand. "I do have something to ask you."

Azalea nodded for him to continue. "Ask me anything."

"Would you help me conduct the warden trials this year as you will be in the city for them?"

She beamed at him. "Of course. I would be honored to help with the initiates. What would you have me do?"

"I was thinking unarmed combat trials. While your hammer makes you stand out, it could injure an inexperienced initiate, even with the padding."

She nodded. "I understand and accept, Marchwarden Haldir."

"Good."

"Same here." Glorfindel had rinsed her again and seemed pleased with the now bright rosy hue of her skin.

The three of them climbed from the pool and dried off. "Aiya." She shivered as Glorfindel applied the salve to her skin. "That's cold..and it tingles."

"Círdan said it will soften and numb your skin making you able to sit for a longer session. Do you wish for me to remain with you during it?" She could feel it working already. His caresses became fainter.

"No. This is something I must face. It will take many hours to complete from what my brother says. Go enjoy your day. I will see you for the evening meal."

"Are you sure?"

She kissed him soundly. "Aye, go have fun today. I will be just fine, I trust Círdan to take good care of me."

She wrapped a robe loosely about herself and stepped from the tent, prepared to do what had to be done.

* * *

Glorfindel watched her go, then turned to Haldir, who had changed into a fresh uniform. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"No, I do not."

"Elrond invited me to share a late breakfast with him. Would you care to join us?"

He nodded. "I would be honored."

Together they stepped from the tent into the warm morning sunshine. Summer was fully upon Lorien and the towering mallorns swayed with a soft breeze, greedily soaking up Arien's rays. They walked in companionable silence. A muffled yelp from around a bend in the path followed by a 'By the Valar!' and a 'Sweet Eru this is bad...' made them pick up their pace. As they rounded the corner, they spied five rather shocked faces. Legolas was pale, Elladan and Elrohir seemed to tremble, and Rumil and Orophin were looking up in horror.

"What have you five done?" Haldir sighed in exasperation. Only here a day and already in serious mischeif. This time it looked as if thier trouble-making had finally caught up with them.

Legolas gulped and merely pointed upward. Glorfindel and Haldir warily raised their eyes. An elf hung rather uncerimoniously snared in a rope, dangling from his ankle, and covered in honey and mallorn leaves.

Glorfindel groaned. "Oh dear...Elrond. You five had better run before we let him down." The Peredhel was obviously more than unimpressed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_A/N: I'm back and totally inspired again! Sorry bout the long hiatus...dodges stale cheetos and sporks...I had horrible writer's block and tried to get it out by releasing a Harry Potter plot bunny. Ducks again Hey! It worked didn't it? That and my hard drive crashed...evil demon-posessed machines! So now, my lovlies, have a cookie and a new chappy!_

Chapter Seventeen

Glorfindel had to continously hide his chuckling as he and Haldir escorted Elrond to clean himself up. The sticky, grumbling Peredhel was obviously not in the mood to deal with anyone laughing at his expense. He could only wonder what kind of an earful the Twins were going to get. Haldir had opted to send his brothers to the fences for a week, and Legolas had scurried off to speak with Cirdan in Azalea's talan. Although, he had to admit the prank was undeniably quite creative. He would have to tell Erestor about it upon his return to Imladris.

Return. He gave a soft sigh as the inevitable crossed his mind. They had been in Lothlorien for nearly a month now, which left only five more months. They would definately have to discuss the future of their relationship. If he was this attached to her after only a few weeks, after five months more...a blissful smile crept across his face.

"What are you grinning about?" Elrond growled.

He winced at the tone of Elrond's voice. Glorfindel opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Haldir's amused voice.

"With that look on his face, it should be obvious as to _who_ he was thinking about."

Elrond snorted. "I should have guessed."

Glorfindel had the grace to blush and shrug sheepishly. "Perhaps we should discuss matters other than my love life..."

Haldir chuckled. "Not embarassed are you?"

"Have something to hide, Glorfindel?" Elrond teased mercilessly. "Age catching up with you?"

The blonde warrior sputtered, azure eyes widening in shock. He couldn't believe that had just come out of Elrond's mouth. He put on a feral grin. "I'm only trying to be modest." He turned away and scoffed over his shoulder. "Now I see where your sons get it.."

Haldir thought his sides would burst from the laughter as he watched Elrond chase Glorfindel, yelling at the top of his lungs. "That means war Glorfindel of Gondolin!"

He shook his head. Perhaps he could herd them into the training arena to blow off some steam. After all it had been ages since he had watched Elrond spar.

* * *

Legolas sat perched on a bench on Azalea's terrace, watching his bodyguard tattoo the runes into the elleth's skin. He had never seen an elleth tattooed before and was suprised she had already lasted two hours into the procedure. He thought of his own tattoos, Tengwar bands around his arms, similar to the ones Cirdan had. Also a single rune between his shoulder blades.

He glanced down to the expanse of pale skin Cirdan was working on. This was the first time Legolas had seen Azalea's scars. He had heard Cirdan talk about them on several occasions, but seeing them was a completely different experience. The Tengwar runes stood out boldly black against her skin. Cirdan's hands moved methodically with his needles, outlining each scar with the flowing pattern. He had made it fully around one. With a last tap of ink, he set the needle aside.

"I need a breather and a stretch, Zale. You're like a wall. I'm used to having to take a break before now." His brown eyes glowed with admiration for his sister. He reached for a bowl and cleaned her back with tepid water, steeped with lavender and eucalyptus, to cool and soothe her slightly inflamed skin.

Legolas chuckled. "I squirmed around a great deal after the numbing salve wore off."

"Don't I remember." Cirdan replied dryly.

Azalea smiled slightly at the banter between the two. She had been a little reluctant to allow Legolas to stay at first, until he explained exactly why he should be with his bodyguard at the present moment. Glorfindel would likely have his hands full dealing with Elrond at the moment.

She sighed softly as the tepid water took effect. It had taken much of her control to remain still after the numbing salve wore off nearly an hour ago. She could understand why it would be useful for those receiving smaller tattoos, though.

Cirdan swept another line of salve across his new working area. Azalea turned her head to look at him. She gave him a smile and a slight nod of her head. "I'm ready. You can start again."

* * *

The sound of metal clashing echoed across the training fields. Haldir sat perched on the fence watching Elrond and Glorfindel spar. If he thought the Peredhel would be rusty, he was quite mistaken. Glorfindel was hard-pressed to keep the former Herald at bay.

Sweat soaked the blond seneschal's tunic, making it cling uncomfortably to his skin. Glorfindel groaned inwardly. They had been sparring for nearly three hours. His muscles burned and one look at Elrond told him the same about the other warrior. Finally Elrond swung at him, just right. He parried, leapt back two steps and sunk his blade into the soft earth. "I conceede." He panted.

Elrond gave a nod and bowed to his opponent, showing respect. "A draw, then, Glrofindel?"

"Aye, Elrond. A draw."

Haldir had slipped down off his perch, and approached the two elves. Glorfindel smiled at the Marchwarden. "Coming for your own turn?"

Haldir chuckled. He motioned to the small group that had gathered to watch the spar. "Honestly, Lord Glorfindel. You defeated one of my best Lieutenants, not to mention held your own against Lord Elrond, former Herald to the High King. Let's just say I am in no mood to be bested in front of my warriors. Perhaps another time."

"As you wish, Haldir."

Elrond chuckled. "Come, let's cool off in the shade. Then perhaps Haldir can show us some of his expert archery." The two blond warriors nodded.

Sprawling on the soft grass beneath an ancient-looking mallorn, Glorfindel let out a contented sigh, leaning back against a root that had breached the ground. "Thank you Elrond."

Elrond frowned. "What ever for?"

"For talking me into coming here. It's so peaceful and calming. Imladris has her peace and beauty, but it just feels more...I don't know how to explain it."

Haldir grinned softly. "It's the influence of Lady Galadriel. She bears the ring of power here. The difference you feel is from her being a female as opposed to Elrond's masculinity in ruling. It's almost like being comforted by your mother."

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, that's it exactly." The three shared a light lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and practicing archery.

* * *

"Enough Cirdan." Azalea gasped. "I can take no more." It had been two hours since the last of the salve had worn off and the sunlight filtering through the trees had taken on a rosy hue. They had been at this all day.

"I have one more rune. Can you hold out for me to finish it?" The archer gently brushed a hands across his sister's sweat-soaked brow. "Then we can go wash you up, and put the healing salve on"

She managed a slight nod. "Aye, but hurry up." She felt Legolas kneel down beside her and slip his hand into hers.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze and a smile. "You've done amazing. The Galadhrim are fortunate to have you among their ranks."

She managed a weak smile, looking up at him. "Thank you, Prince Legolas." She felt the needle stop and let out a sigh of relief as the cool water of the cleansing cloth trickled across her skin.

"We're done for now. I will give you a few days to heal before finishing the pattern." Cirdan explained as he gently washed the blood and excess ink from his sister's skin.

Azalea shifted a bit. "Can I get up, now? I am a bit hungry."

"Of course."

She pushed herself up to her knees and took the tunic Legolas offered her. Wincing slightly at the stiffness and burning in her back, she slid the sofft fabric on. In a swift graceful movement, she stood and headed to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder. "Would you two like anything?"

Cirdan chuckled. "Do you really have to ask?"

She shook her head. Rummaging around, she pulled out a pouch of dried berries and nuts, as well as some fresh rolls from that morning, and a bottle of ligh,t crisp, citrus wine. Retuning to the balcony, she laid the fare down and the three struck up a conversation about how life in Mirkwood had been recently.

* * *

That's how Glorfindel found them. He entered the talan to the sound of laughter. Legolas had been telling Azalea about how the Dwarves had escaped form the dungeaons with the help of a Hobbit. "...you should have seen the look on father's face when he realized they had used the wine barrels and just floated out on the river."

Cirdan chuckled. "Aye. I don't think I've ever seen so many volunteers for border duty."

Glorfindel leaned against the doorway, watching the three elves laugh and sip their wine. He softly cleared his throat, and his heart fluttered as Azeal turned a breath-taking smile his way. She extended a hand to him. "Maethor-nin! Come join us." He smiled and took up a place behind her. Her weight leaning into him, and the heat from her body, felt comforting, and arousing.

Little did he know, but the same thoughts were coursing through her mind. He felt her shift slightly, and a gentle hand caressed his cheek. Her soft breath on his neck made him shiver. "Did you have a good time today, melethron?"

"Aye, lirimaer. I did indeed." He ghosted his lips across hers.

A feral grin spread across her face as his arousal made it's presence known. "You seem a bit tired. Perhaps we should go to bed."

He chuckled low in his throat. "Perhaps so, I am feeling a bit..tired."

Both turned at the groan from Cirdan. "Legolas, I'm staying with you tonight. I really do not need to hear that again." The two lovers had the grace to blush as the archers stood up. Glorfindel smirked as Cirdan, still shaking his head, closed the door behind him.

"I thought you said he slept soundly."

"I thought he did." She blushed fiercely. "At least he always used to."

Glorfindel chuckled. "Well now. Where were we?" He scooped Azalea up into his arms and strode into the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed. She winced slightly at the drop to her back. "Oh, sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I'm just a bit tender still. It'll be alright." She reached out and grabbed a handful of his tunic. "Now quit stalling and get down here with me." She purred.

Glorfindel growled and straddled her lithe form. "Is this what you meant?" He whispered breathily in her ear. Another smirk crossed his lips as a violent shiver coursed through her body. He nuzzled against her neck before running his toungue up the edge of her ear, and gently sucking the tip into his mouth, eliciting a moan from her.

"Aiya Glorfindel.." He felt her hands rubbing circles on his back through his tunic. Sitting up, he pulled it off, and tossed it to the floor. Her tunic and both of their leggings followed in short order. Glorfindel moaned in pleasure at the skin to skin contact. Azalea wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips upward. He hissed at the pleasureable sensations.

He began trailing butterfly kisses down her throat to her collarbone, nipping gently every so often. He chuckled inwardly about the trail of love bites she would find in the morning. Another rock of her hips tore a throaty moan from him, and he soon found himself on his back, Azalea straddling him.

Reaching up, she freed her braids, letting them tumble down her back. She grinned down at Glorfindel, lightly tracing patterns across his chest. "This time, I am in control." She whispered before leaning back and taking him inside her. They both cried out in ecstasy.

* * *

Azalea smiled gently at the sleeping warrior next to her. She twirled a finger idly around a lock of his golden hair. _Five more months. Aiya, maethor-nin, you will have to go back to Imladris after that, and it will break my heart. My life is here, my duty is here. I hope this summer is not all the time we have. _She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and snuggled up to him, falling asleep in his embrace.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it. passes out cookies I hope to start updating regularly again. I think Chapter 25 will end the time in Lorien as I want to get this story really rolling. I plan on having 60-65 chapters total and actually have the final one written. I'm also thinking about adding a slash relationship. Any thoughts on that? I value your opinions, so review my lovlies! SpiritChild_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_A/N: Wow, you guys totally blow me away! Chapter Seventeen is the most reviewed chapter so far! This story has over 3000 hits! I am quite speechless. So I think I shall shut up and write. Sounds like a good plan to me. Many many thanks to my wonderful readers, and those who have taken the time to review. SpiritChild._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Azalea sat up in bed, suddenly alert. The bells of the city were tolling! "Morgoth's Balls!" She shrieked and immediately sprung out of bed. Throwing open her wardrobe, she began pulling her uniform on.

"What's going on?" Glorfindel was awake as well and looking at her expectantly.

She turned to him, tucking the black undertunic into her legginngs and lacing them up quickly. "The Scout Ring has been breached. The Golden Wood is about to be attacked!" Glorfindel was up and dressing just as quickly as Cirdan and Legolas burst into their talan.

"Zale! What in Elbereth's name is going on?" Cirdan spoke breathlessly. Legolas was panting slightly beside him.

"The Scout Ring is breached. I have to go to the Fences and defend the woods!" She pulled on the heavier grey tunic and swept her braids into a tail. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she slipped on her dwarven-made boots. "Cirdan, fetch me my bow, please?" She asked as she stood to enter the other room and get her hammer.

Glorfindel grasped her arm. "Do you have to go?"

Azalea frowned. "I am a warden, it is my duty to go." She kissed him gently. "You have a duty as well. Elrond and his family need you with them. If they should breach our defenses, those left in the city must be prepared to defend it." The bells began tolling in a different pattern. "A runner!" She strapped her hammer on and took her bow and quiver from Cirdan with a grateful smile. The four then bolted out of the talan and down towards the city gates.

Azalea knew who it was before the elf even stoppped. "Rumil!" Other wardens were gathering near the gates as Rumil bolted in.

He spotted Azalea quickly and ran over to her. "Zal! Where is Haldir?"

"Right here." The Marchwarden stepped around a group of younger wardens. "What is the reason for such alarm, Rumil?"

"A large group of orcs have broken through our outer scouts. They will be at the Fences in barely two hours."

Haldir nodded grimly. "How many?"

"Three hundred, maybe a few more than that."

Azalea frowned. "We haven't had a group that large in four centuries. Even then, they didn't breach the Scout Ring. We were waiting for them."

Haldir shook his head slowly. "The world is changing. Evil times are coming, I fear." The elves all shared a shudder. "Azalea. Take your advance patrol and go now. We need you stationed as far out into the grass as possible, and tell Orophin we won't be far behind you. Now go!"

She nodded, the adrenaline already coursing through her body, making her muscles sing with anticipation. As she made to go, Cirdan grabbed her shoulder. "May the Valar protect you." He placed a hand over his heart. She smiled gently and returned the gesture.

Glorfindel stepped in front of her next and kissed her forcefully, showing her in his own way how much he cared for her. "Come back to me safe, lirimaer." He whispered in her ear.

"I will, I promise." With another nod to Haldir, she sprinted off, feeling the eyes of her lover on her back. Most of her patrol were already waiting for her at the gates. "Ready?" She called to them. Curt nods met her questioning eyes and she swelled with pride at the efficiency of her patrol group. Most of them had served under her for the better part of five centuries, and she trusted every one of them with her life. She took a quick head count, thirty-four, two were unaccounted for. She whistled shrilly and two more blond heads popped out from behind a tree. "Good. Let's go!"

* * *

Glorfindel watched her retreat to her troops with a feeling of trepidation in his stomach. Something didn't feel right. _Quit being paranoid. _He silently chided himself. _She has done this for over a millenia. _Haldir and Rumil took thier leave. Before walking off Rumil placed a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I'll keep an eye on her."

He smiled gratefully. "It would, thank you. I know I'm being a little paranoid, but.."

"I understand. Imagine actually being out there and watching her fight. It's horribly tense and distracting." The two shared a smile and Rumil quickly followed his brother, who was getting the wardens into ranks. Within momnets they soon followed Azalea's departure path through the gates.

Glorfindel turned to head to Elrond's talan when he spotted Celeborn, Elrond , and the twins headed towards them. Legolas crept behind Cirdan, intent on putting him between himself and Elrond. Glorfindel barely manged to hold in a snicker. Elrond cocked an eyebrow at the Mirkwood Prince, who peeked out from behind Cirdan. Celeborn shook his head and turned to Glorfindel. "I take it you saw Azalea off." At Glorfindel's nod and ensuing worried look, the Lord of the Golden Wood clasped his friend's arm. "For our wardens this will be an easy fight, Azalea is not a Lieutenant for nothing. She is a skilled warrior. It will be fine. Why don't you all come back with us to the royal talan to await the news of the battle?"

Glorfindel sighed. "You are right, I shouldn't worry."

"Exactly." Cirdan grinned. "She's made of tougher metal than most elven weapons."

"I am just not used to waiting out a battle."

"Neither are we." Legolas added softly, and Cirdan nodded.

"Come. I am sure Galadriel and Arwen are waiting for us. We should have word before dawn." Celeborn led the group away from the gates and into the center of the city where the royal talan sprawled out over one of the more ancient mallorns.

Legolas sidled over to Cirdan and whispered in his ear. "I take it that it would be most imprudent to tell Lord Glorfindel that your sister's patrol is the first line of defense and will face the most chances of casualties?"

"Excellent observation, my Prince." Cirdan replied soberly. "I just wish you hadn't reminded me of that as well..."

* * *

Azalea moved silently through the forest, intent on making it to the fences as quickly as she could. WIthout even glancing back, she knew her patrol was right on her heels, yet not even a blade of grass whispered of their passing. As they neared the edge of the woods, ot even the night creatures made a sound. It was as if they knew what was coming before even the elven population did. HSe shot up onto the single strand of rope crossing the Nimrodel without a second thought and ran across it. She was runnig again as soon as her feet hit the ground after leaping off the rope.

Mere moments later, the familiar form of Orophin blocked her path. "Azalea." She stopped running and gave him the proper show of respect. He returned it and then gave a small smile. "Rumil made excellent time, I see. As did your patrol."

"They should be joining us soon. Haldir bade me tell you they planned to leave mere moments after I did."

He nodded, then turned and began to walk quickly up the path, motioning for her to fall into step with him. "We were lucky to even find out about this raid. The filthy beasts nearly caught us unawares."

"Is there still time for me to properly position my patrol?"

"I believe so. I am glad to see you here. May the Valar watch over you all." With that he dissapeared back into the brush to meet up with his brothers and the remaining wardens. Azalea let a grin ghost across her lips, before she turned to her patrol.

"Alright. We will use the same tactics as we did in the last battle. We stay hidden until Haldir's call releases us. If an orc should find your position?"

"Silent Death." The patrol murmurred in unison.

"For some of you this may be the most action you've seen. Do not let that shake your confidence. We have all trained hard, we will take care of this threat. Elbereth light our way."

"Namo guard our souls."

Azalea led the way and the wardens pulled up their hoods and crept from the trees and into the tall grass. With the cover of their elven cloaks, the warriors were nearly invisble. An orc would probably have to step right on them to actually find them. _Stupid brutes. _She snorted inwardly as she crept along silently. _Don't they know coming here is a sure death? No dark creature who threatens the Golden Wood lives to tell about it. We will kill this group just as easily. One day... _Her eyes widened as she spotted an orc creeping through the grass only inches away from her. _Sneaky little... _In mere moments, the unsuspecting beast was dead, an arrow sticking through it's throat, Azalea's hand attached to the other end.

_Scouts...interesting. _She let out a pattern of shrill whistles, causing Haldir to gasp.

"They're in the grass!" He shook his head in disbelief. This was a new tactic of theirs. One warranting further investigation.

"What?" Rumil stared at his brother in horror.

In answer Haldir let out three whistles in the form of a robin's call and the elves in the grass sprung into action, some already holding bloody daggers from silent kills. The orcs, figuring their cover was blown, also stood up from the grass firing crossbows into the forestline. An archer by Orophin dropped, an arrow in his bicep, as one whizzed by Rumil's head, missing him by mere centimeters. Finally the adrenaline took over and the three brothers became a force to be reckoned with, taking down orc after orc with thier deadly arrows. "Least number gets the drinks!" Rumil called out.

"You're on!" Haldir responded in be tween arrows and calling out commands. Orophin merely nodded.

Azalea smiled grimly as she sprang up from her crouch, immediately launching into a deadly pivot to crush the skull of the nearest orc. Gore splattered her tunic and she turned to another opponent. Her hammer glinted as she swung it underhanded to catch one of the foul creatures under the chin and snapping it's head backward, crushing it's jawbone to powder. A right to left slash ended it's life. Four more orc fell in neat succession, each splattering her with blood and brain matter, or just blood if it was a chest hit.

Rumil watched all this carefully from his tree perch, and as an orc took aim with it's crossbow at Azalea, he immediately sighted down the shaft of his arrow and let fly. The beast slumped to the ground and a satisfied smile crossed his lips. He had told Glorfindel he would make sure she was alright. However, he failed to catch the second orc that took aim.

Azalea yelped in pain as the crossbow bolt shot through her shoulder, the barbed end sticking rudely from the front of her shoulder, while the black-feathered shaft protruded from her back. Grimacing, she dropped to her knees, hoping the orc would close in for a kill and she would be able to at least maim the thing. Her right arm was useless, the tendon severed by the arrow. She turned widened eyes to the advancing orc, acting as though she wanted to crawl away. It smirked and closed in for the kill. _A little closer...come on..follow the injured she-elf. _Finally the orc stood over her, leering.

In a lightning fast manuever, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and ran it through the beast's knee, dropping it howling to the ground, where she ended it's life with a one-handed swing with her hammer. _Thank the Valar for Dwarven enchantments. _She fell back with a groan and a hiss as her wound suddenly felt as though it was on fire. "Poison. I should have known..." The last thing she heard before blacking out was someone yelling her name.

* * *

Just as the sun's rays began to filter through the canopy, the bells of the city began to toll once more. Glorfindel shot to his feet. Celeborn too was standing, followed closely by Cirdan, Legolas, Elrond, and Elladan. Elrohir was still content to keep his head in Galadriel's lap, where she had been running fingers soothingly through his hair. Though by his expression he was alert. Glorfindel looked to Celeborn expectantly. "The battle is over, the orcs vanquished. Many are wounded and several dead. We must go to the gates, casualties will be arriving very soon."

Glorfindel suddenly felt as thought the air had been knocked out of him. _Dead? Many wounded? Please Valar no... _He barely registered Elrond offering Celeborn his services to help the wounded. He numbly chased after the group, noticing Cirdan had much the same look on his face. The archer was pale and visibly shaken. They reached the gates just as the first of the wounded were arriving.

* * *

_A/N: Don't kill me for the cliffie! ducks randomly thrown objects This is a drama after all...need a few cliffies...Anyhow. It shouldn't be too long before I get the next chappie up. This story has been way more successful than I ever imagined, kinda wish my other stories were doing as well. As for the possible slash, it's still a ways down the road, just wanted to test the water on it. It'll be a mild background-ish relationship, if I do it. Between whom, I'm thinking Cirdan/Erestor. Comments? Anywho, gwuess that's all I got to say this time. I'm gonna try and get a few chappies up for my other stories. Check 'em out if you're bored. SpiritChild_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_A/N: I just have one thing to say...I love you guys! So to show my appreciation. Have a chappy!_

Chapter Nineteen

Glorfindel and Legolas stood in horror as the wounded wardens began arriving. Cirdan had already offered his minimal healing skills to help wherever he could. They had both been witness to this kind of scene before, but the perspective differed greatly when the adrenaline from battle was still raging inside. Having witnessed firsthand what had transpired prepared one for the aftermath.

Glorfindel jumped slightly as Legolas let out a gasp. "Caranthir!" He turned abruptly to watch the archer jog over to a warden holding a still form wrapped in a blanket. His blood froze as he realized the form was fully wrapped. One of the fallen. The elf looked familiar to him for some reason. Prying his eyes from the still elf in the blanket, he thought hard to place the warden.

With a groan, it hit him. The lesser of Azalea's two commanders. That's where he had seen him before! But then..."Oh dear Valar no..." He moaned aloud. "Mellon, who is it you carry?"

Legolas seemed to be holding his breath. Caranthir sighed softly. "It is not who you fear for, my Lords. Last I saw of Lieutenant Azalea, she was taking orcs down by the masses. I hold her second in command, Golradir, in my arms. Mandos has called him away to the Halls." With a slight bow, Caranthir headed over to a tent prepared to hold the dead until proper arrangements could be made.

"Azalea will take his death hard." Glorfindel spun to find a bloody, pale-faced, Orophin standing before him. "Golradir served with her father Lólindir before asking for a transfer to her patrol four centuries ago." He sighed and ran a hand across his face. "There will be much mourning upon the morrow."

"What happened out there?" Legolas barely managed the words Glorfindel had been trying to voice as well.

"They took us by suprise. Azalea took her patrol out into the tall grasses to spring upon them. It was all so planned out, a tactic proven time and time again. This time something was different, though. When we heard her whistle," Orophin paused. "She saved us by alerting the archers to the orcs in the grass."

"By Elbereth! They were using stealth! That's unheard of in orc warfare. The creatures aren't exactly intelligent." Glorfindel paled at what that could mean. Orophin nodded gravely. "Have you seen Azalea...since the battle ended?"

Orophin took a deep breath and reached out, grasping Glorfindel's shoulders firmly. Azure eyes widened in dawning horror. "Aye, mellon-nin. Rumil and I brought her in ourselves. She took a poisoned arrow to her right shoulder, piercing it fully, and fever is already invading her system. Lord Elrohir was tending her as I left to find you."

Had Orophin not been holding the blond warrior's shoulders, Glorfindel would surely have lost his balance. He took comfort in the fact that Elrohir was tending her wounds. While not as experienced as his father, the youngest twin's hands were gentle. "Can you take me to her?"

"Aye mellon-nin."

He managed to turn to Legolas before letting Orophin lead him away. "Cirdan must be told."

The Mirkwood Prince nodded. "I will do it. Go Glorfindel. She may need you." With that, Glorfindel turned back to the waiting warden, and let him lead the way to a scene he had hoped he would never have to witness now, or ever again.

* * *

Elrohir gently checked Azalea over for any other injuries that could complicate his work on her shoulder. "We'll need to get her outer tunic off. It will be in the way." He announced after checking her for broken bones in her legs. The two healers helping him nodded and proceeded to gently roll her about as they cut her heavy grey tunic off, leaving her in the black undertunic.

He frowned as he noticed she was soaked with sweat under her outer tunic, as well as generous beads across her brow. Slight tremors ran through her, and he knew when she woke, she would be in agony. The orc poison was viscious, liquifying the skin it came into contact with and causing vivid hallucinations.

Stepping back up to her side, he gently probed her ribs and abdomen as best he could with her lying on her side. He swiped a cool hand across her forehead as she let out a moan. "It's alright, Azalea. You are safe, and I am taking good care of you." When she quieted he turned his focus to the arrow through her shoulder. "I'll need a wet cloth, soaked in tepid water, laced with bramble root, to wrap the arrowhead in. It will keep the poison from contaminating anything else."

"Yes, my Lord Elrohir." One of the healers left the tent to aquire what he asked for.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

Rumil's soft voice startled Elrohir slightly. He had forgotten the warden had stayed. "Actually, yes. You could hold her while I remove the arrow. I think even in repose this one could easily throw a gentle healer around." He raised an eyebrow at Rumil, stormy grey eyes managing a slight sparkle of humor to lighten the mood.

Rumil snorted. "Aye, she could. As a matter of fact, I have seen her do it." He wrapped one arm under hers and across her chest, effectively pinning her down. The other, he draped over her shoulder and gripped the forearm of her injured limb.

Elrohir quirked an eyebrow at him, in a very Elrond-esque manner. "You've done this before I see."

"Far too many times." He replied grimly.

The healer returned with the requested cloth, which Elrohir wrapped around the tip of the arrow, and halfway up the black shaft. "Good. Now hand me the serrated dagger over there and dampen those sachets I prepared. We'll need them to staunch the blood flow once I pull the arrow free." Elrohir looked up and, gripping the dagger in his hand, waited for Rumil to nod. Just as he was about to begin cutting the arrow shaft, two familiar voices broke his concentration. Orophin had returned with Glorfindel. A pained grunt and scuffling noises announced Cirdan's arrival as well.

"I told her to be more careful! Why does she not listen to me!" Cirdan's voice was loud and obviously distressed.

Elrohir sighed. "Let's get this done quickly before we have a riot out there." He grabbed the arrow around the wrapped tip, and began sawing through the crossbow bolt. The slight shaking movement of the action drew another low moan from Azalea. She shifted slightly and were it not for Rumil's grip on her, more harm would have been done to her shoulder. Once the shaft was cut, Elrohir placed the tipped end aside. "Hold her firmly. I will remove it now." He eased the arrow from Azalea's shoulder, and immediately placed two satchels of herbs on either side to stem the flow of blood.

They both looked up as the tent flap was brushed aside. "Ata'da." Elrohir breathed in relief. Celeborn nodded and gestured to his warden.

"How is she?"

Rumil sighed. "She took an arrow. Poison is already ravaging her body." Azalea trembled again, moaning in distress. Celeborn took in her sweat-soaked brow with a concerned frown. Elrohir had removed the sachets and was now cutting away the black undertunic.

"This will not bode well for her. The hallucinations caused will undoutably take her to a darkness within herself." Celeborn gave Rumil a knowing glance.

"By the Grace of the Valar. I cannot live through that again..." They both turned to see Cirdan standing just inside the tent. "If she gives in to that darkness again, I will surely die of grief.." Elrohir felt for the Mirkwood elf. If his sister, or brother for that matter, were to succumb the the horrors of orc poison, surely he would want to die as well. He applied the Athelas leaves to the wound and began wrapping it securely, gingerly rolling the elleth onto her stomach so he could secure the back of her shoulder as well.

He let out a gasp at the six scars, four of which were surrounded by stunning interlocking Tengwar runes. Gently running his fingers over the still slightly raised tattoos, he glanced up at his grandfather. "Ata'da? I didn't think Lorien elves submitted themselves to extensive needle-work."

"Normally not. Azalea has a rough moment in her past. She received those scars from a Balrog, whilst fleeing Moria with the remainder of Durin's Folk in the last days of their Great Age." The Lord of the Golden Wood gently placed his fingers on the marks as well, frowning at the heat radiating from her skin. "Your work is beautiful, Cirdan."

Elrohir looked up the the golden-haired elf with awe. "This is your work?" At the hestitant nod, Elrohir smiled softly. _Might want to tell Erestor about this one..._"Perhaps you should apply some salve to it? So being on her back will not irritate it. I have done all I can for now." Cirdan nodded again and pulled a small pot of salve from his pocket and gingerly approached. He heard the gently whispered thanks as he passed the ellon.

Celeborn smiled at his grandson. He had successfully calmed Cirdan. _For now... _They all stepped outside to allow Cirdan a moment with his sister.

* * *

Glorfindel sprang up from where he had been sitting with Elladan and Legolas when Rumil, Celeborn, and Elrohir left the tent. "Will she be alright, pen-neth?" 

Elrohir sighed. "I will not lie to you Glorfindel. She has been poisoned, and she continued to battle after being hit which diffused more of it into her system. I have stuffed her wound with athelas, which should draw some of the poison out. Other than that, she may get lost in the darkness and not know how to come back from it."

"What do you mean?" Whispered Glorfindel, horrified at the implications that she could get lost in the vivid hallucinations.

"If she has something in her past she cannot let go of...she may not be able to make it back to us."

* * *

Several hours later, they had stettled Azalea into a healing talan near the center of the city. The healer's quarters were housed in the same mallorn, so it made looking after critical patients much easier. Glorfindel and Cirdan sat with her, each holding one of her hands. Soothing her as the first of the hallucinations had taken hold. It did not seem to be a terrible one, for she had only squirmed a bit before settling. Both knew however that it would not be long before they did turn violent.

Glorfindel looked up as a very worn-looking Elrond, followed by a not-much-better-looking Haldir, entered the talan. The Peredhel sat himself on the edge of the bed and ran a gentle hand over Azalea's forehead. "Have the hallucinations begun, yet?"

"Aye, mellon. She had her first one mere moments before." He turned to Haldir. "How do the rest of the warden fare?"

Haldir sighed wearily and sank into a chair. "Seven have fallen, including Golradir, her second-in-command. Another thirty-eight are wounded, with five confirmed poisonings. One is not expected to make it to the next rise of Arien." Haldir shook his head slowly. "The warden trials will mean more than ever this year. Nearly all the casualties were concurred by Azalea's regiment. Upon waking, she will have much to do to get her troops back into readiness."

"If she even wakes up.." Cirdan mumbled ruefully.

"Couldn't you coax her out of the hallucinations, Elrond? I have seen you do it with others before. You helped me to return to reality when I was returned to Arda." Glorfindel looked hopefully to the healer.

Elrond sighed. "I do not know if I still have that power, mellon. I am holding onto Arda with a thread. My heart already has begun to yearn to join my wife in Valinor. I do not want to risk severing my link to this place before I have completed my destiny."

Glorfindel nodded slowly. He knew Elrond was right. "Perhaps Galadriel or Celeborn could do it, then?"

Elrond shrugged. "Perhaps." He rose to his feet. "I will ask them." Glorfindel nodded his thanks as the two elves left. As the door shut, Azalea closed her eyes and shivered.

"Cirdan! She's having another one!" The archer was immediately at her other side. The shared grim looks and each grabbed a hand in an attempt to soothe her.

* * *

Elrond sipped the the lavender tea Galadriel had given him. He had told them of what had transpired in the healing talan and was awaiting their decision. Celeborn frowned. "I am not sure I could do that. Matters of healing the mind still elude me somewhat. It was never a field I felt comfortable with."

Elrond nodded. "I understand, mellon-nin. It is something very few practice as it is draining and difficult to keep one's focus whilst in another's mind."

"I could do it, but I fear she would not open up to me." Galadriel sighed. "I can inspire courage in others, but what is needed here is tact and wit. I have some of that, but not the ruthless cunning to make it truly effective."

Elrond's eyes widened at her words. "Of course! How could I forget the one other elf truly gifted in this field! Erestor!"

Celeborn sat up straighter. "Do you think he could get Azalea to allow him into her mind? They have never met, I am sure."

"What do we have to lose? If we do nothing, she slips away from us. We must try."

Galadriel smiled. "We should get him here as quickly as possible. I do not think Azalea would last the two week journey it takes by horseback. Perhaps Anairion could help us?" The great eagle could get Erestor there in a matter of hours.

"Shall I farspeak him, then?"

"Oh no, I can do it." Galadriel replied with a serene smile.

Celeborn chuckled. "You just want to startle him halfway to Mandos and back!"

"Now now. I will do no such thing." She purred as she stepped out onto the balcony to call Erestor.

Celeborn turned to Elrond. "I hope your Chief Advisor is not in the middle of anything life-threatening..." They both shared a snicker at the shock the Noldorian elf was about to receive.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it! Not quite a cliffie, but I had to stop there or this chapter would have been huge. Next one shouldn't take too long. Probably be up in a week. Sooner if I get many happy reviews! Erestor is coming to Lorien...dun dun dun. What chaos will that bring? Find out in the next installment! SpiritChild_


	20. Chapter Twenty

_A/N: Ok, you guys are totally amazing! I feel soo loved! sigh Although I fear I may have caused obsession and addiction...damn my keyboard! Oh well. I'll just try to keep my faithful addicts well-stocked on chappies! On another quick note, the Italics is the dream world or internal voices, depending on context, and any underlined speech is Dwarven Khuzdul. Translations of Sindarin at the end of the chapter. SpiritChild_

_A/N2: I wrote this chapter while listening to 'Wasteland' by 10 Years. It really set the tone for me. I suggest listening to it as well, while reading, if possible. It's pretty intense._

* * *

Chapter Twenty

_"Erestor!"_

Elrond's Chief Advisor jumped and toppled gracelessly from his chair. Lindir looked up from his composition, startled. "Erestor! Are you alright?" He moved to help, but Erestor shook him off.

"I am fine." He frowned. _"By the grace of the Valar, Galadriel! Are you trying to scare me into the Halls of Waiting?" _He didn't have the power to project his thoughts, but Galadriel had entered his mind, so all he had to do was think his responses. Her laughter tinkled merrily in his head.

"_Do not be cross, dear Erestor. I did not mean to startle you.."_

_"And I should believe this why..?" _Even in thoughts, his sarcasm was evident. _"Is something amiss with the Peredhil family?" _The Lady of Light didn't contact him often, and it surely wasn't for the pleasure of his company.

_"No, Erestor. They are all quite well."_

_"Then what is it you need?"_

_"One of Lorien's wardens has taken badly of orc poison. She is now trapped within her own mind reliving horrors of her past. Elrond spoke of your skill in healing the mind."_

_"I see. This elleth must be very important to you to request this. Normally riding out the effects of the poison is the chosen course." _His frown deepened. She must be a commander or something.

_"She is well-respected. It would seem as of late she has also become rather important to Glorfindel."_

_"Glorfindel?" _He could barely hide his shock. The Elda did not take lovers lightly.

_"Due to past experiences, we do not expect her to make it out of the dreamworld alive and sane."_

Erestor gasped aloud. "Lindir. I will be leaving for Lothlorien shortly. Can I trust you to keep things in one piece while I am gone?"

The Minstrel nodded, bewildered. "What is wrong? Are Elrond and the children alright?"

"They are fine. It is for another that I go. I will inform you upon my return." With that, he swept from the room, black robes swishing behind him. _"Even if I leave now, it will take me two weeks to reach the wood."_

_"Do not worry about it. I have taken care of that. Your transportation should be awaiting you in the courtyard."_

Anairion ruffled his tawny feathers and peered imperiously at Erestor. _"Wonderful." _Sarcasm dripped from his words as Galadriel laughed again. The eagle dipped so he could mount. "I really hate flying..."

* * *

Galadriel entered the talan again, smiling slightly. "Erestor is on his way. He will arrive in two hours. You should rest Elrond."

Elrond nodded. "I think I will take a short nap. Wake me when he arrives?"

"We will." She held out her arm to Celeborn. "We should begin the funeral preparations, nin-melme. It will not do to postpone them."

Celeborn nodded and rose gracefully, taking her arm in his. "We will return when Erestor arrives. Do get some sleep Elrond." At the weary nod, the Lord and Lady left the room. Elrond lay back against a large fluffy pillow with a contented sigh. Hopefully Erestor would be able to help Azalea. He would hate to lose Glorfindel to grief, just as much as Legolas was sure to mourn if Cirdan followed his sister to the Halls. Releasing a yawn, he let himself drift into reverie.

It seemed like mere moments had passed when a gentle hand shook him awake again. He blinked and stared up into deep brown pools. "Erestor?"

"Aye, my Lord. I have arrived."

"It is good to see you again, mellon-nin. Althought I wish it could have been under better circumstances." He sat up with a languid stretch. "I will brief you as best as I can on our way to the healing talan." Erestor nodded and waited for Elrond to stand. The two dark-haired elves then made their way through the winding paths, talking softly."I thought Galadriel and Celeborn were going to meet us."

"They told me they would meet us at the proper talan." Elrond gave him a nod. "So our dear seneschal is finally in love, eh?" Erestor mused.

"Indeed he is."

"Good. It is about time he took a mate and settled down. Although the idea of miniature Glorfindels wrecking my study, is less than appealing."

Elrond chuckled. "Although if they take after their mother, I am afraid it will not be much better."

"How pleasant." Erestor drawled sarcastically. "No wonder they are so well matched." They nodded politely to a group of wardens as they passed. Their uniforms had been changed to fully black as a symbol of mourning. The black would be worn for one month. "What should I be aware of before attempting this?"

"Quite alot, meldir. Quite alot indeed." Elrond proceeded to fill Erestor in on the particulars of Azalea's past and her present condition.

* * *

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair. Azalea had just quieted from writhing and moaning pitifully. Cirdan leaned his head on the bed with a deep sigh of relief. "Hopefully Elrond comes up with a solution for this." The archer's voice was muffled slightly from his mouth being pressed to the bed. "They are getting more frequent, and I can feel her slipping farther away from me.."

"I know, Cirdan. I have great faith in Elrond's abilities though. He will find a way to help her. I just know he will."

A knock on the door signalled the arrival of Celeborn and Galadriel. "I hope we are not interrupting, mellon." Celeborn spoke soflty.

"Nay, not at all. We were hoping you would come by. Elrond was sent to ask you something." Glorfindel stood up and motioned for Galadriel to sit down.

"He did ask of us your idea. Yet we are unable to help you. Celeborn has not the skill, and I am afraid I have not the actual tact it takes." Glorfindel's face fell. "Although he did hold within himself the answer of one who can help. As do you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel frowned, puzzled. Cirdan was watching him intently, as though waiting for the miracle cure to just show up out of thin air. A noise from the doorway caught their attention. Elrond had returned with Erestor in tow. Glorfindel let out a low moan. "Oh how could I have forgotten? Erestor, I am so glad to see you."

The dark-haired elf seemed rather shocked at finding his arms suddenly full of blond warrior. "It is good to see you as well. I take it much has happened since you departed Imladris, meldir." He gently wrapped his arms around Glorfindel, returning the embrace.

Glorfindel nodded and pulled away. "Your skill is greatly needed here. Come." He grasped Erestor's hand and led him over to the bed. "I am sure Elrond has filled you in on the particulars of her condition?" The advisor nodded. "You should start before she begins to thrash about again."

Erestor glanced over at the blond elf in Mirkwood garb sitting next to the bed. His fingers were threaded through the elleth's in a protective gesture, brown eyes watching him warily. Erestor frowned slightly at Glorfindel in question. "Oh, right. Erestor, this is Cirdan of Mirkwood. Cirdan, this is Master Erestor of Imladris, Elrond's Chief Advisor. Cirdan is Prince Legolas's bodyguard, and Azalea's elder brother." Both elves nodded slightly to each other.

"I should get on with this, Glorfindel. We really do not have any time to spare."

Glorfindel nodded and pulled the blankets away from Azalea's prone form. She was still covered in a sheen of sweat, the tea had not been too successful in keeping her fever down, even though the athelas was steadily drawing poison from her body. He watched as Erestor shed his heavy outer robes, and pulled a pouch of roots from a pocket on them. He locked eyes with his longtime friend. "Do you think you can help her?"

"I truly hope so, Fin." Glorfindel smiled slightly at the nickname only two elves had ever called him. Erestor patted him on the shoulder. "Elrond? Could you grind a few drops of juice from one of these and administer it to her?" Elrond nodded and took one of the roots from Erestor. Stepping over to the bed, Erestor withdrew a second root.

"What is that?" Cirdan asked, looking up at Erestor.

"Licorice root. It will put her hallucinations into a sort of stasis, and allow me to reach her easier when I join her dreamscape. In other words it will put us both into a trance." Erestor sighed as he crawled up into the bed and sat astride Azalea's hips. Elrond had finished with the root and let the drops of sticky black sap drip into Azalea's mouth. Erestor gave him a grateful smile and rolled up his sleeve.

Glorfindel watched Cirdan's eyes widen at the tattoo on Erestor's forearm. It was the mark of the HIgh-King's Inner Circle. Elrond bore the Mark of the Herald, Erestor bore the Advisor's Mark. He turned as the twins and Legolas entered the talan. "Erestor!" The twins cried out in unison.

"It is good to see you." Elrohir added softly.

"It is good to see you are well, pyn-neth." Erestor smiled at them before turning and looking down at Azalea. The licorice root had taken effect and she seemed calm, her eyes open again. Erestor placed a piece of the licorice root in his mouth to chew, laced his hands through hers and bent down so thier noses almost touched. "This may take awhile. Do not break our connection." He chewed the bitter root and soon felt himself slipping into the familiar trance.

* * *

_Erestor slowly took in his surroundings. He was standing on an overhang looking out over Lothlorien, a flat rock sat to his left and a crevice led down inside the mountain. Examining the crevice, he found it was well-worn and perfect size for an elf to squeeze through it. "Moria, I should have known. It would seem that I'm going in." With a sigh, he slipped down the narrow passage, noting how well-kept it seemed._

_After several long momnets, in which Erestor thanked every Vala he knew that he wasn't claustrophobic, he emerged into a room. It was sparsely furnished with only a fur-draped bed, a polished stone desk, a wooden bookshelf with several tomes on it, and a large wardrobe. There were several hooks on the wall that were apparently made for weapons to be hung. _

_Taking a closer look at everything, he noticed all the furniture was far too big to be comfortable to a Dwarf. "Azalea's rooms. So we are in old Khazad-dum. Elrond told me of Celeborn's appointment of her as Ambassador." The door was ajar. "It appears I am going to have to go exploring to find our young warden." With a long suffering sigh, he headed out into the corridor. "Is anything ever easy?"_

_Erestor paused at a fork in the road, frowning. "Could use Mithrandir right about now. I don't know how they expect me to find her. She is familiar with this place. I was only here twice, over a millenia ago!." He grumbled. "What would that sneaky old Istar say? Ah yes. ' When in doubt, follow your nose.' " He stepped up to the left corridor and inhaled, coughing sharply. "Forges that way." The second corridor smelled better. "Wide open space ahead. Must be the city of Dwarrodelf." He muttered as he headed down the right corridor. "Rather not have to go to the forges. This place is eerie enough empty."_

_After several long moments he emerged into the huge cavern of pillars that made up the Dwarven city. "One must give them credit for the aesthetic beauty of this place."_

_" 'Tis strange to hear such talk from the mouth of an elf."_

_Erestor's head snapped around to see the shadowed form of an elf leaning against one of the pillars. "Azalea, I presume? I have been looking for you."_

_Azalea stepped away from the pillar and sauntered out into the light. She was no longer dressed in her warden's uniform, but pliant suede leather under studded, hardened leather armor. Seeing an elf in modified Dwarven sparring armor was quite the sight. The mithril hammer strapped to her back, as well as the braided hair pulled up in a studded leather clasp, made her seem all the more formiddable. "Now that ye've found me. What is it ye want?" _

_Erestor cocked an eyebrow at the fluent Khuzdul. Hopefully he wan't too rusty. "I need ta speak with ye, Azalea of Lorien." _

_She seemed pleasntly suprised at the way the language of the Dwarves rolled off his toungue."Then speak, stranger."_

_Erestor sighed. "I am Erestor of Imladris. I am not here ta hurt ye."_

_"Ah, Master Erestor. I have heard many tales o' yer intellect." She leaned casually against another pillar. "They say ye have one o' the shapest wits among the Firstborn." He inclined his head slightly._

_"I don' know about that, but I have settled a few disputes in me time."_

_"Why are ye here, Master Erestor?"_

_"Do ye remember what happened during the battle?"_

_"Aye. I took a poisoned arrow."_

_"That poison is polluting yer mind. Causing ye ta draw back from the world." He took a careful step closer to her. "I was asked ta bring ye back ta reality."_

_She growled at him. "What makes ye think I want ta go back?" She began pacing. "Only pain awaits me there. Scars and nighmares! I don want that existence anymore! What is there for me ta return for?"_

_"Glorfindel."_

_She turned and began walking away. "What kind of relationship can we have? Our allegiances lie ta different woods! I have long since pledged meself ta the Golden Wood, and he ta Imladris. 'Twould never work."_

_"Are ye too cowardly ta try?" Erestor knew that was low, but he hoped it would get a rise out of her. He wasn't dissapointed. She immediately spun around to face him._

_"I am no coward, Erestor of Imladris! How dare ye!" Their surroundings began to shake and blur._

_"Good Azalea, show me your fears, your darkness." Erestor coaxed softly. He stepped closer to her, and took her hand in his, so he would not be left behind. Slowly the swirling sensations and blurred images faded and Erestor found them standing on the great Bridge of Khazad-dum. It was really a true testament to the abilities of the Dwarves, but Erestor had to put on a brave face at the sight of the gaping chasm beneath them. Talans were one thing, this feeling of suspension was by far another. _

_He looked at the elleth before him. She seemed pale and shaky, but he knew it was not from the heights. "Show me your pain, pen-neth. I can help you." He kept his voice low and soothing. He heard her let out a choked sob. Soon the cavern was filled with the sound of hardened boots on stone. He watched with widened eyes at the exodus of the Dwarves from the mines. The battle songs echoed around him as the guard of the group fought valiantly against the hoarde of Goblins and Orcs. _

_He shivered as he felt the spectres of the Dwarven women and children passing through his body. Azalea stoos frozen as a mirror image of herself appeared at the top of the stairs and came racing through the hall leading to the bridge. "The bridge! Run for it! All guards cover them!" Erestor watched in morbid fascination as the remaining nine guards screamed out in battle fury and attacked with renewed vigor. Spectre Azalea fired arrow after stinging arrow into the throng of beasts, as the last of the Dwarves filed across the Bridge._

_Erestor and Azalea flinched as they each saw the Balrog before they heard Spectre Azalea call out the command to flee. He watched in dawning horror as it persued the fleeing elleth. He fought to remain calm, telling himself it wasn't real. Azalea's darkest moment played out before his eyes. The whip slashing her back, Tanja standing over her, the valiant dwarf's death. Azalea knelt down and stared at the dark red stain on the hewn stone._

_"This is my pain Erestor. Nothing will ever take it away."_

_"You cannot live in the past, pen-neth. Give Glorfindel the chance to make you happy. He deserves that much, as do you."_

_"Why does he want me? I'm scarred, broken.."_

_"Nay. You are beautiful and vibrant. Stronger than most warriors for what you've endured. Come back with me, Azalea. Take my hand and follow me back to Glorfindel." He held out a hand to her and waited patiently. Slowly, she slipped her delicate hand into his._

_"Aye Erestor. I will trust you and let you take me home."_

* * *

Azalea groaned as she came to awareness. Pain ripped through her wounded shoulder and her body still burned from the fever that was finally starting to abate slowly. Pain-filled violet eyes stared into the deep brown pools of erestor's eyes. "Welcome back, Azalea of Lorien." Erestor whispered as he leant in to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. Elrond was immediately at their side with a painkilling tea. She sipped gingerly at the bitter fluid before smiling slightly as she drifted off into a healing sleep.

* * *

Translations

nin-melme - my love

mellon-nin - my friend

meldir - dear friend

mellon - friend

pen-neth - young one

pyn-neth - plural of pen-neth - young ones

* * *

_A/N : Wow, my longest chappie yet! Gotta go now, my lovelies. I'm off to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire...again! Leave me lovely reviews! They make my day all the brighter! SpiritChild_


	21. Chapter Twentyone

_A/N: Greetings all and Happy Holidays! Just a little note to say not to expect the next chapters on any of my stories until after the first of the year. I am gonna be really busy. I have a chapter nearly finished for each story, so if any of you are reading those, look out for them. Sorry to leave this chapter on a depressing note as well. The next one will have some fluffy moments, and perhaps a bit more mischief from our favorite elves! I had hoped to be further along on this tale, I have an amazing Yule chapter I wanted to post on Christmas Eve. Perhaps I'll settle for a fluffy one-shot. Much love to my readers! SpiritChild_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

Some hours later Azalea roused from the drug-induced sleep. After allowing her violet eyes to adjust, she scanned the healing talan. Cirdan had set up his hammock between two supports and was deep in reverie. She smiled faintly. It was apparently some unspoken agreement for her to continually cause him distress. He practically moved into her healing talan the last time, too.

Her eyes continued their trek about the room. Spotting Legolas and Rumil curled up on a pile of blankets, she smiled. They were about the same age, and of the five troublemakers were the closest, other than the twins, of course. Elrond was asleep in a chair several feet from them. She barely supressed a shudder at seeing Elrond sleep with his eyes closed. She had heard he did that, but it was still unnerving for any elf to witnesss.

The next sight made her heart contract, then melt. Erestor sat on a low sofa, threading his fingers through a sleeping Glorfindel's golden locks. The blond warrior seemed utterly exhausted, and she knew she had been the reason for his distress. Sensing her gaze, Erestor looked up. He arched an eyebrow at her in silent question.

She nodded her consent and he gently slipped Glrofindel's head from his lap nad moved over to the bed. He knelt down next to the head of the bed, and placing his arm on the bed, rested his chin on his arm. "How are you feeling, Azalea?"

She grimaced. "My shoulder is still horribly painful, and I have a lingering grogginess from whatever concoction Elrond slipped me." Her shoulder wasn't searingly painful as it had been before, but it still burned from within. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost seven hours. Ithil is in her descent." Erestor frowned. "Haldir was here earlier. He said he would return whenever you awoke. Should I have someone fetch him?"

"Yes. I noticed Rumil's uniform. I should speak with him before the others awake and smother me with overprotectiveness." Her voice came out dull. Unlike the vibrant tones she had used in their previous meeting. Erestor gave a curt nod and slipped across the talan softly. Outside, he gave the guard a command to bring the Marchwarden.

Azalea sighed. She already knew part of why Haldir needed to speak with her. It was likely some of her patrol had fallen to the orcs. The mourning ceremonies and burnings would be today. As their commander she would have to light their pyres.

Erestor returned and knelt back down, resuming his original posture. "He will arrive shortly."

"I owe you a debt of gratitude Master Erestor. I would have never come out of those memories on my own. I thought I had dealt with my past ages ago, but it seems some things are as yet unresolved."

Erestor merely gave a nod. He glanced over at Cirdan's hammock where the archer slumbered on. "Are you twins?"

"No. He is three full years my senior. I understand the resemblance is quite strong, yet we are not twins." She chuckled softly. "Actually I am quite amazed he is sleeping in the same room as Rumil." Erestor lifted an eyebrow at this and she grinned. "Rumil and I were lovers once, though we ended the relationship a couple centuries ago. Cirdan came for a visit during that time. I was still making my rounds so I told him to go on up to my talan and set up his things. Orophin and I arrived several moments later to hear horrible rantings coming from within. Come to find out, Rumil had thought he, was me. The love bite lasted over a week."

Erestor barely supressed a snort. "I might want to warn you then, that your dear brother was already asleep when the young warden made himself comfortable on the floor."

"Should be interesting."

"Indeed." They both glanced to the door as it opened slightly to allow Haldir entrance. They took in the grim sight of the black-clad Marchwarden. Even the normal forest green, leaf sigil broach holding his cloak together had been turned to an onxy leaf. Erestor rose to allow for him to take the spot near Azalea. He gripped her forearm gently and retreated back to his position on the sofa with Glorfindel. Haldir knelt down and locked stares with her.

"You likely know part of why I am here." She gave a curt nod. "It is comforting to see you coherent, Azalea. I am afraid I must inform you that eight wardens have fallen. One called to the Halls mere hours ago from poison. Six of the fallen are from your own patrol."

Azalea swallowed hard. "Who has fallen?"

Haldir took a deep steadying breath. "Findecáno, Calafalas, Nolofinwë, Ancalimë, Elensar, and also your second-in-command, Golradir."

She suddenly felt as though she could not breathe. It was as though her blood had suddenly turned to ice. "By the Valar.." Tears began to course down her cheeks. Golradir had been her father's best friend, and much like an uncle to her. She had always been able to rely on his trusted advice on battle tactics. Elensar had grown up with her. Much of the mischeif caused during that period had it's roots in the two girls. The remaining four ellon she had not known as well, they had only been in her patrol for three decades, having transferred in from the Eastern March.

"Lothlorien mourns their loss greatly. The pyres will be lit shortly before Arien sets." Haldir's voice was suprisingly gentle. He reached up and gently swiped the tears from her cheeks. "I apologize for having to bring you such news when you are injured, but you have the right to know. As their commander, you know what is expected of you today."

She nodded. "Aye I know. I never thought I would light their pyres. I assumed they would be the ones to light my own."

"Do you think you will be able to attend the services?"

"I should be able to. It will mostly be decided by Elrond when he wakes. If the threat of the poison has gone, I will only have the pain to handle."

Haldir nodded. "Aye. Pain has never prevented you from doing anything." His lips twisted into a dry smile. "Get some rest. I will return later to speak with Elrond." Giving her forearm a gentle squeeze, he stood up. His eyes caught sight of Rumil's form curled up with Legolas, mere meters away from where Cirdan lay in his hammock. He turned back to Azalea, and motioned with a glance.

Azalea smirked at him. She knew what was coming as soon as Cirdan woke. Haldir merely shook his head and left the talan, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. She still had several hours before dawn, so she settled back into the soft mattress and fell into a deep sleep again.

* * *

Glorfindel woke as sunlight warmed his face. As his eyes refocused, he looked up into the face of Erestor. The dark-haired elf had fallen asleep with Glorfindel's head still in his lap. He chuckled and sat up, stretching languidly. He looked at his surroundings for a moment, oddly confused. This wasn't Imladris. Where was...?

With a start it all came rushing back to him as he spotted Azalea's prone form curled up on the bed. Panic swelled up in him before he recalled that Erestor had been successful in his efforts. Elrond was awake and sipping a steaming mug of tea. He gave Glorfindel a slight smile. The Elda nodded to him and stood. He padded over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"She will recover quite well, mellon-nin. Erestor deserves our thanks." Elrond stood and approached his longtime friend. "Today will be tough on her. I have spoken to Haldir and will allow her to perform the duties required of her as a commander."

Glorfindel nodded mutely. He knew all too well what that meant. Turning back he sighed in relief as a pair of very alert violet eyes glittered up at him. "Lirimaer. You had me very worried." She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a gentle finger on her lips. "Don't. I need no apology from you. I merely offer thanks to Mandos that he spared your fea, in allowing Erestor to arrive as swiftly as he did. Im mela lle, Azalea of Lorien." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back they were both smiling. "Oh, maethor-nin. You should know it takes more than a sneaky orc archer to dispatch me. How little faith you have in my abilities." Azalea chided gently. "After all, I did kill the creature. No one shoots me in the back and lives to tell the tale."

Elrond handed her a cup of slightly steaming tea. "Drink this. It contains athelas and will help drive the last vestiges of the poison from your body. Only then will your shoulder be able to heal properly."

She nodded and sipped at the bitter liquid. "Nothing you can do for the taste I take it?" Elrond merely smiled blankly and returned to his chair. Glorfindel watched with a snort.

"I think it's his own form of retribution upon all warriors for being 'hot-headed and impetuous'. Erestor agrees with me." He whispered conspiritorially.

"I would prefer it if you did not drag me into such nonsense, Glorfindel."

The blond turned to grin at Erestor. "Nonsense indeed, Erestor. Why I believe it was only just before we left you were telling me a particularly interesting tale about.."

Erestor glared at him. "Don't tempt me Glorfindel.. I know many of your own secrets as well..."

Glorfindel blanched and turned a nervous smile back to Azalea, who was downing the last of her tea. "How are you feeling, lirimaer?" He traced a gentle hand across her face.

"I just wish this day were over..." She whispered forlornly as she nuzzeld into the caress.

"So do we all." They all started at Rumil's voice. He gave a weak smile. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I have a pyre to light today as well. It's the only part of being a commander that I truly dislike."

Legolas, awake as well, gave a small nod. "Living in Mirkwood has it's dangers, and I have lit my share as well."

A growl from Cirdan's hammock brought them all from the depressing mood quickly. The Mirkwood elf was glaring at Rumil. Glorfindel bit his cheek in an attempt not to laugh. Rumil grinned cheerily. "Why good morning, dear Cirdan!"

Cirdan recoiled back, slipping out of his hammock. The soft blanket covering him slid off his bare chest, revealing his tattoos. "Rumil..." Glorfindel looked to the side at Erestor. The advisor had made a barely discernible sound in his throat, he frowned and glanced down at Azalea. She had also heard it and turned to stare at Erestor. Making eye-contact with her, she answered his unspoken question with a lifted eyebrow.

"Cirdan, be at ease." Azalea spoke softly. "Come here, gwanur."

Cirdan glanced at his sister, gave Rumil another wary look, and knelt by her bed. "Miunthel, must you always scare me as you do. I cannot loose you. You're the only family I have left." He grasped her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Please be more careful in the future."

Glorfindel smiled gently. A soft cough drew his attention to the door. Haldir nodded to him. The Marchwarden looked especially somber in his mourning uniform. Glorfindel stood and approached him. "How are you this morning, mellon?"

Haldir grimaced slightly. "It has been almost two centuries since we had losses such as these. Days like today are not something I look forward to." Glorfindel merely nodded his assent. "Rumil?" The younger warden turned to his brother. "You are needed in the Garden of the Fallen. Lord Celeborn wishes to speak with you as well."

Rumil sighed softly and stood up. Glorfindel watched in mild amusement as he grasped Azalera's forearm, 'accidentally' brushing Cirdan in the process. The Mirkwood elf jumped back and glared at him. "I will see you soon, Zal. Be strong for them." He winked at Cirdan, who growled softly at him.

Glorfindel gripped his shoulder in a show of compassion as he passed. Rumil managed a weak smile. Elrond stood as well. "Azalea, I will be back to change your bandages soon, as I have a few other patients to see to. Some breakfast is in order as well. Shall I have something brought up?"

"That would be fine, thank you Lord Elrond." She frowned slightly. "I know this is your vacation..."

He shushed her. "Nonsense. A healer is never on vacation when someone is in need." With that the Lord of Imladris swept out of the room.

Glorfindel and Erestor shared a knowing laugh. "You cannot win with him, melme. Even if you had said no to breakfast, he would have forced you to eat."

"Oh I know. He has tended to me before. He was called in after the Dwarves..." She trailed off no needing to elaborate further.

Realization dawned on Glorfindel and Erestor. The advisor spoke softly. "That would explain the urgent summons he received after we heard word of Moria's fall." Glorfindel caught Azalea's glance again. Only this time she was staring fixatedly at her brother.

* * *

Azalea frowned in wonder at Cirdan. What was going on? She knew of her brother's tastes, but was the stoic advisor of the same persuasion? She had heard him make a small noise when her brother had stood from his hammock. Apparently Glorfindel had as well, since he too had turned to look at Erestor. This was definately something she would have to discuss with all parties involved, preferrably one-on-one. This plot would take her mind off her current state as a cripple. Even the mere thought of that word filled her with disgust. She hated being helpless.

Haldir stepped closer to her and placed a bundle on the bed. She sighed deeply, knowing exactly what that bundle contained. "I cannot stay long. Do you need someone to help tend you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, as I am sure Glorfindel will insist upon helping me whether I want said help or not." She softened the remark with a dry chuckle. "I will see you at the ceremony, Marchwarden."

"Aye, Lieutenant." With a watery smile, he gave a curt nod and strode from the room. Legolas clapped Cirdan on the shoulder and left as well, promising to meet with him for the services at dusk.

Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the bundle into his lap. "Is this..?"

"Aye. It is the mourning dress of the Galadhrim. All dignity aside, I am afraid I will need some help dressing in it. They are slightly more ceremonial than the regular uniforms." She grimaced at having to ask for help. Glorfindel merely nodded at her and began unrolling the bundle and placing the pieces out onto the table.

"Zale?" She turned curiously to her brother. "I should take a look at your back to see how well you are healing."

"Ah." She nodded and proceeded to inch herself into a sitting position. It turned out to be a little harder than she had expected. The fever had sapped much of her strength and halfway through Cirdan and Erestor had to each brace her and pull her the rest of the way up. Erestor picked up a sling Elrond had made and eased her injured arm into it so she didn't strain her healing shoulder.

Glorfindel sat down, taking Cirdan's place. "Lean against me for support until you get your bearings, lirimaer." She barely bit back a retort that she wasn't completely an invalid, settling for merely growling at him. Settling against his strong chest, she sighed contentedly. His scent washed over her, sandalwood and pine, and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, as if trying to burrow away from the outside world. If only she could stay in that comforting moment forever.

She felt Cirdan lifting the loose tunic and his warm fingers ghosting over her back. "You're almost fully healed. Another day and the raised look will be gone. Is there any discomfort?"

"No."

Erestor looked at the markings in awe. He reached out a hand, but stopped, turning to Cirdan. "Is this your work?"

"Aye. King Thranduil and myself hope it will help with my sister's ongoing nightmares. It's not quite finished, but it will have to wait until Lord Elrond releases her from her shoulder injury." They both looked up as Azalea began purring. They shared a knowing smirk as they saw the tender expression in Glorfindel's eyes as he gently stroked the bare skin of her throat and uninjured arm. Cirdan smiled. "We'll leave and let you both get ready. I'll send someone up with water so you can clean up.

As they were almost to the door, he heard a softly whispered. "Im mela lle, gwanur."

"Aye. Im mela lle, miunthel." Cirdan responded just as softly, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tranlations:

Im mela lle - I love you

Melme - love

Miunthel - sister

Gwanur - brother

* * *

_A/N: There ya go. I'm still considering the one-shot. I have a couple ideas for it. I was thinking either Azalea's first Yule with the Dwarves in Khazad-dum, a childhood Yule involving Elensar, Azalea, and Cirdan causing mischief, or one spent on the Fences with Haldir and his brothers. Let me know what you think. You all decide, and I will write whicever one gets the most votes! To be posted on Christmas Eve of course. Yuletide Blessings to all! SpiritChild_


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

_A/N: Sorry about the lag time. If I could just sit in front of my keyboard all day and write, I would. But alas, the mailman still brings bills...damn them. That and this chapter was particularly difficult for me to write. Hopefully that does not show in the flow of it. We are sadly coming to a close of the time in Lorien, probably another four chapters or so. To be honest I am glad as the pace of the tale should increase greatly, but do not worry, there is still much to go yet. Review, and make the muses happy! SpiritChild_

_A/N: Translations for the Elvish phrases at the end of the chapter, by the way. Italics are trance-state happenings. _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

Glorfindel led a still-not-too-steady Azalea down the winding set of stairs from the healing talan. Shortly after Erestor and Círdan had left Elladan had arrived with breakfast and changed Azalea's bandages. He had felt pride at her stoic reaction to it. She had shown her warrior side as Elladan had to peel some of the bandage off where the blood had dried and adhered it to her skin. They had then shared a light breakfast together before several healers had arrived with two pitchers of warm water, a small basin, and clean towels.

Glorfindel had then carefully unbraided and washed Azalea's hair, getting out all the grime the battle and fever had left in it. Then opening one of the towels left by the servants, found several heated, flat, wooden sticks. Azalea explained how to use them and he painstakingly pulled her still damp hair through them, removing all the kinks from it being braided for so long. With nimble fingers, he gently wove in the formal warrior's braids, accenting the complex woven pattern with black silk ribbons wrapped into it as well.

Finally he had rubbed a generous amount of the salve Círdan had made into her nearly healed tattoo to keep the skin supple. He had then gently wiped away most of the dirt and dried sweat covering the rest of her body before helping her into the somber black uniform, and the soft, knee-high, suede boots that went with it. Hammer, bow, and quiver were then strapped on, followed by the sling that would hold her arm steady. They had adjusted the cloak so it would cover most of her injured arm.

He had then changed as well, opting for the only set of formal robes he had packed. The midnight blue satin with silver embroidery, Azalea assured him, would be perfect for the ceremony, as only the wardens would be in black. He had then brushed out his hair until it shone like flaxen gold in the afternoon sunlight.

* * *

The archway leading into the garden loomed before them. Chains woven of white chrysanthimums were draped over the statues and low-hanging tree branches. Glorfindel kept his arm firmly locked with Azalea's. He could curse Elrond for letting her do this, but he knew she would have gone anyway. Funny how the trait about her that infuriated him the most was the one he shared with her. He let his eyes roam the gathering of Elves. All of Lorien must be in attendance!

He caught sight of many groups of black-clad wardens. Some moving with the stiffness of recently aquired bruises and cuts. Many turned and gave gestures of deep respect to their lieutenant, placing a hand over their heart and bowing their heads. Suddenly Azalea stopped, a warden was approaching them. Glorfindel found him familiar for some reason. He received his answer in the form of Azalea's whisper. "Caranthir."

The elf stopped directly in front of her. Glorfindel tensed, not knowing what was about to happen, and prepared to interfere if it distressed Azalea. What he wasn't prepared for however was Caranthir being the one to break down. The ellon fell to his knees with a broken sob, showing an uncharacteristic amount of emotion. Azalea immediately knelt down next to him and stroked his silvery blond hair, trying to calm him. "Shh Caranthir. We must be strong."

He collapsed against her, burying his face into her shoulder. Her face stiffened slightly at just which shoulder he had decided to release his sorrow onto. Glorfindel frowned as she didn't try to explain that he was hurting her. She just merely kept stroking his hair and whispering, now strained, words of comfort. Azalea looked up and caught his gaze. "He's never seen death this way before. Caranthir is younger than myself." Finally he pushed back off her shoulder.

"Forgive me..." He whispered softly. "It is my fault Golradir is dead. We were fighting together and I didn't listen to what he told me. I swung at the orc on our left instead of the one on our right..."

"Shh.." She placed a gentle hand on his lips. "There is no need for blame. Battle is never easy, you did very well. If it had not been that orc, it would have been a different one. We cannot anticipate every manuever our enemies will make. I have never had any reason to doubt your competence in battle, dear Caranthir." She gave him a gentle smile. "Now pick yourself up and show me that calm strength I have come to rely on. I can't have my future second-in-command bawling into my shoulder, now can I?"

Caranthir's head shot up. "How can you even see me in that light after I have done such?"

She merely smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead. "My decision is final." With that she offered her arm to Glorfindel once again. "Shall we, maethoren? I am expected."

Glorfindel nodded solemnly and led her down the path towards where Celeborn stood, resplendent in his silver robes. He felt her slip her arm out from his as he gave proper respect to the Lord of Lorien. He turned to see Azalea sink to one knee before Celeborn, place her uninjured arm across her chest, and bow her head. He knew exactly what she was doing as he had taken that stance before Elrond on more occasions than he wanted to think about. With a respectful nod, he gently touched Azalea's shoulder in passing as he took his spot next to Elrond and Erestor.

Soon Rumil and Haldir joined her, each kneeling on either side. Glorfindel turned as he felt a hand on his arm. Círdan smiled sorrowfully at him, Legolas and the other Mirkwood elves joined them as well, with Elrond's children. He noted with a bit of shock that Galadriel stood with them as well. Celebrian had always stood with Elrond before the commanders. Perhaps things were done differently here in Lothlorien as opposed to Imladris.

* * *

Azalea felt Haldir and Rumil kneel next to her. Their comforting presences calmed her considerably. The three commanders waited for the ceremony to begin. "Strength, Azalea. We are here for you." She heard Haldir whisper. She inclined her head slightly to indicate her appreciation. Celeborn looked down at them.

"We are ready. Are you prepared for this?" He asked softly.

"Aye my lord." Azalea nodded.

He placed a gentle hand on her bowed head. "It is good to see you recovering, Azalea."

"Hannon le, hìren."

She watched him step back from them. "Lothlorien has suffered a great loss. Eight of our warriors have been forcibly taken from our midst. Felled by orcs in battle. These three before me feel this loss keenly as the commanders to those fallen warriors." He held out his hand and Galadriel joined him. "As Lord and Lady of this realm we ask what you would desire for your fallen comrades."

"For their fea to journey to the Halls of Waiting in peace, acknowledging the bravery they showed whilst defending our way of life." Azalea, Haldir, and Rumil intoned in perfect unison.

"Would you perform the Dance of the Dead to speed their journeys?" Galadriel asked calmly.

"Aye, with heart, body and soul to appease Nàmo, the guardian of Mandos." They replied in perfect unison again.

"Very well then. All of Lothlorien will aid you in sending these deserving fear to the rest Mandos's Halls offer them." Celeborn responded softly. His eyes sought out Elrond, who sighed and looked at him helplessly. As if to say. _How could I stop her? _He nodded slightly and turning, approached the three kneeling commanders once again. "Please rise and attend to your Fallen."

Azalea rose to her feet with perfect grace belieing her injury. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder at Glorfindel, who was frowning at her in displeasure. She had neglected to tell him of the old tradition Galadriel and Celeborn still enacted in the Golden Wood. The look in his eyes told her that he knew exactly why she had left that part out as well. She sighed and turned back around following Haldir and Rumil to where the funeral pyres had been prepared. This would be a long night.

* * *

Glorfindel fumed silently. How could she not tell him she would be required to perform the Dance of the Dead? He did not even know this ritual was still in practice! Erestor touched his forearm gently. He turned to look at his oldest friend. "Calm yourself meldir. She did not tell you because of fear that you would not let her do her duties."

"Of course I would have stopped her! The Dance is dangerous enough for the healthy, let alone one wounded as she is." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "She has six souls to send. I...ooh, she is a stubborn one!"

"Not unlike one impetuous young warrior of the House of the Golden Flower." Erestor quirked an eyebrow at him. "Come." The dark-haired advisor clasped his hand. "We must go and lend her our support." Glorfindel nodded and let Erestor pull him along after Elrond, Arwen, and the twins.

He felt another pesence step up to his other side. He glanced over to find Círdan and Legolas walking next to him. Glorfindel nodded politely to them. Círdan sighed softly. "She knows what she is doing. Azalea is no stranger to the Dance."

Glorfindel frowned. "Are you not even the least bit concerned about your sister?"

"What kind of brother would I be if I wasn't?" The Mirkwood elf shook his head. "I must have faith in her. It is the only way I have kept most of my sanity in tact. That and living in Mirkwood." Círdan gave a small smile.

Glorfindel returned it as they entered the large clearing where the eight pyres had been prepared. They quickly made their way over to Galadriel and Celeborn, who were waiting with Elrond and his children. Celeborn reached out a hand and motioned for Círdan to step closer. "If she falters, do you understand what must be done?"

Círdan took a steadying breath and nodded solemnly. "Aye, hìren. I understand."

Glorfindel closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to the Valar to lend her strength. He felt Erestor squeeze his hand reassuringly. He turned to look at him. Elbereth was he glad to have Erestor by his side for this! "It has been many centuries since I have been present for a sending." Erestor spoke softly as he glanced around them with interest.

"Aye, it is the same for me. I have not actually participated in one since my days in Gondolin, but I did witness one here just before the Battle of the Last Alliance. I had no idea they were yet in practice here." Glorfindel watched as the wardens knelt in a double circle around the edge of the clearing, clasping hands with each other. Orophin and Círdan took up kneeling positions within the ring. Azalea, Haldir, and Rumil slowly approached the pyres to say their final farewells.

"Glorfindel? Erestor?" Both elves turned to see Elrond's children aprroaching them cautiously. Arwen glanced out over the proceedings, then back at them. "We were wondering if you could explain what is going on to us?"

Erestor smiled gently. "Of course, pyn-neth. Come here." He placed an arm across her shoulders and the twins slipped into Glorfindel's embrace. Erestor paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "What you are about to witness is an ancient tradition from the First Age. It was began in Gondolin as a rite for fallen warriors to ease their journey to Mandos's Halls."

Glorfindel nodded. "The commander of the fallen warrior lights the pyre of their fallen as you well know. That part is still very much in practice, but the following Dance of the Dead is something few elves have seen. Outside of Lorien, that is, as the practice is quite dangerous." He glanced over where the three commanders were paying their final respects, his eyes becoming slightly distant. "Whilst in the trance one relives the fallen's final moments, most potently their deaths."

Elladan gasped staring wide-eyed at his tutors. "That is horrible!"

"Not really pen-neth." Erestor replied soothingly. "It is truly beneficial. Let me explain. In some cases the warriors did not see death coming for it may have happened too quickly. They may be confused or angry. With the Dance of the Dead the commander can help them to accept it by reliving it with them and coaxing them to the Halls of Waiting."

Elrohir frowned. "You mentioned it is a dangerous rite."

"And what did Ata'da mean, when he asked if Círdan knew what was expected of him if Azalea faltered?" Elladan added curiously.

"The danger lies in the fact that if the soul proves difficult to guide for the Dancer, then both fea can be lost to the Halls." Glorfindel whispered gently. "Tis even more difficult if they are wounded."

"Aiya! What are Ata'da and Adar thinking letting her do this?" Arwen's hold on Erestor tightened as she turned her stare to Azalea.

Erestor soothed her gently. "As for the second question. If one falters while sending the fea only a blood sibling or fully bonded mate, can pull them from the trance. Which is why both Orophin and Círdan kneel within the ring as well." A soft hum was taken up and Erestor once again claimed Glorfindel's hand in reassurance. "It begins. Come we must stand with your father and the Lord and Lady." He ushered the Peredhil before them, but Glorfindel barely noticed as his attention was elsewhere.

* * *

Azalea approached the six pyres she had to light to say her final farewells. She gently touched Calafalas's forehead. He had been the youngest in her patrol. "Lle ume quel, pen-neth. Tenna' ento lye omenta." She placed a gentle kiss on his brow before moving on. Two pyres were entwined together for the occupants were brothers. Nolofinwë and Ancalimë, they had taken their trials the same year she had but were both over a century her senior. She had been honored to have them serve with her. "Astalderea, ta nea seasamin a' dagor an ath'lle."

She looked up to see Haldir and Rumil speaking softly to their fallen warriors as well. With a deep breath and a prayer for strenght she moved on to the next pyre. Findecáno had ever been a mystery to her. He had never said much, but was a wonder to behold on the archery range. "Quel esta, curucuar." She kissed his cheek softly and moved on to the two pyres she dreaded seeing the most.

She leant down and rested her forehead against Golradir's, gently stroking the warrior's braids in his silvery hair. "Amin hiraetha, aratoamin. Amin nea n'belt farn." Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she gave a lingering kiss to his forehead before stepping away.

"Elensar." She whispered brokenly as she sat upon the final pyre. "Mankoi? Mankoi lle uma auta?" She let out a sob and bowed her head to the warden's chest. She let her sorrow pour out of her as she clung to her childhood friend's lifeless body. "Amin nauva tegi lle a Mandos, voronwer. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, mellon-nin. Namaarie, Elensar." With that she kissed her friend farewell and went to join Haldir and Rumìl who were already in position.

They were each handed a torch and a hum took up around them from the kneeling wardens. The approached the pyres and lit them, handing the torches back to the bearers. The hum intensified as they each took up the starting positions of the Dance of the Dead. She slipped her arm from it's sling and grasped her hammer, pulling it free of it's holster. Her shoulder immediately protested, but she shook it off, allowing the intoxicating hum to send her into a trance. Her body then began to move in the ancient rhythm.

* * *

Glorfindel watched with bated breath as she began the methodical first movements. Soon the tension became palpable within the very air as the rest of the gathered Elves joined in the hum. Slowly he felt words coming to him that he had not sung in millenia as clearly as if it had been yesterday. The musical Quenya verses were what was missing. The magic was still very real, but it seemed the words had been lost to time. Perhaps the boost this would provide would give Azalea the power she needed to send all six fea safely.

He let the rhythm build in him and as it reached a fever pitch let out the first strain of the lilting Quenya. He felt a slight hush around him as many turned to stare at him. Those near him soon realized just how different he was. No ordinary elf was Glorfindel, but their reborn Balrog-slayer. New respect blossomed in their hearts as for the first time in two Ages the true words were finally heard again. Lyrics only one from the Golden Age of Gondolin could have known, and one by one the call was taken up, and all of Lorien sang to the Valar for the safety of the three within their midst now fully lost to the trance.

* * *

_Azalea found herself once again on the bloody field of battle. She moved forward towards a lone figure who was staring at something before them. It was Calafalas, she was sure. He looked up at her with a frown. "I am dead, am I not?" _

_She grimaced as she realized he had been staring at his own body, an arrow through his heart. "Aye, pen-neth. I am afraid you are."_

_"I never saw it coming." He looked down, then back up to her. "Are you dead too?"_

_"Nay, I am not. I am here to take you to your father and the calm of Mandos's Halls, Calafalas. Will you come with me?"_

_He sighed and she feared she would have to start off by reliving his death, but finally he gave a small nod. "Aye. I accept my death, and eagerly await the return to my father's side."_

_Azalea smiled at him and held out her hand. "Khila amin."_

* * *

Glorfindel let out a breath of relief when she dropped to her knees, gently planting the head of her hammer on the soft earth. "Vanya sulie, Calafalas." She bowed her head and then rose to begin the dance again, just as Haldir performed the same motion, his keen blade driving into the soft soil. Yet he remained kneeling, his duty complete.

* * *

_Once again the body-strewn field sprawled before her. She looked around for the next fea she must guide. Nolofinwë and Ancalimë stood a few meters away, apparently arguing over something. As she approached, they turned to her. "Azalea? Have you fallen as well?" Nolofinwë asked in concern._

_"Nay, I live still."_

_"So then you are here to guide us to Mandos?" Ancalimë responded._

_"Aye. I am here to see your fea safely to the calm awaiting you there." She hoped they would go as easily as Calafalas, but her hopes were soon dashed._

_"We are not ready." Ancalimë replied hotly. "This oaf here is the reason I am dead!"_

_"I did not see the killing blow coming, as I had already deflected one just mere moments before. Why do you not believe me? When I saw you fall it distracted me and I was felled as well! I never meant for this to happen! Please gwanur, forgive me." Nolofinwë pleaded desperately._

_"Shall I show you the events?" She asked, rwaing the two brothers's attention to her. At their nods, she gripped their hands and was plunged into the battle itself. The three watched in rapt silence as the scene played out. The two fought back to back. Nolofinwë blocked a lethal blow from ending his brother's life, but as he spun and ended the life of the assailant another orc slipped in the blow that killed Ancalimë. As soon as he saw what had happened Nolofinwë froze, and that same orc ended his life as well._

_As soon as the memory was over, the three stood upon the empty battlefield once more. The two brothers sobbed and clung to each other. "Take us to the Halls, Azalea. We are ready to seek our peace." _

_She gave a grateful smile and held out her hands to them. "Khila amin."_

* * *

Glorfindel sent another silent prayer of thanks to the Valar as Azalea knelt a second time and tapped her hammer's head on the ground twice. "Vanya sulie, Nolofinwë a Ancalimë." Rumil, too, fell to his knees in completion of his rite, and remained kneeling, panting softly as Azalea rose a second time. He could smell the slight tang of blood to the air and noticed her shoulder was bleeding through the bandages. Hopefully this would be over soon. He took a deep breath and began singing again, sending as much strength as he could into his song. Hoping it made a difference.

* * *

_Azalea sighed and massaged her temples. She galnced around hoping to find her next charge quickly. "What are you doing here Azalea?" She spun around to find Findecáno staring at her intently._

_"I am here to guide you to Mandos, Findecáno."_

_He nodded solemnly. "I see. So I am truly dead, then?"_

_"Aye, I am so sorry for this."_

_"No need." The larger warrior hushed her. "Ever since Inwë was taken from me I have been awaiting our reunion."_

_"Then let me take you to her."_

_"Does it make me weak that I accept my death so freely?"_

_"Nay, it does no such thing. You are a mighty warrior, never forget that." She held out her hand. "Khila amin."_

* * *

Azalea dropped to her knees, weariness evident in her. "Vanya sulie, Findecàno." She paused for a moment, breathing hard, before pushing herself back to her feet by sheer will. Glorfindel watched as Cìrdan tensed, and heard the soft gasp from himself as Azalea swayed dangerously for a moment before beginning the dance for the fourth time.

* * *

_She felt herself sway and then strong arms encircled her. She looked up into the concerned blue eyes of Golradir. "Pen-neth what are you doing here?"_

_"I am here to guide you to Mandos's Halls." She tried to be strong, but soon collapsed against him crying. "Forgive me for my weakness."_

_"Shh there is nothing to forgive, pen-dilthen. You have done nothing wrong. Lólindir would be proud of you."_

_"Caranthir blames himself for your death."_

_"I had feared as much. There is only one way to ease his mind then. We must view my death."_

_Azalea nodded against him. "Aye. I would have his fears laid to rest."_

_The deserted battlefield was dissolved and replaced with the scence of Golradir and Caranthir fighting back to back, Golradir shouting commands to those fighting around them. "Caranthir, ndengina ho!" He pointed at the orc coming towards them. Instead Caranthir spun and disembowled the orc to their other side. _

_Azalea turned to him in shock. "Was it his fault?"_

_Golradir laughed. "No. I knew he would do that."_

_Azalea turned back to the scene, then looked at Golradir again. "I will truly miss having your mind and skills with me, aratoamin. Let me take you to your much deserved rest. Khila amin."_

_"We will meet again, pen-dilthen." He whispered as he reached out and clapsed her hand._

* * *

Azalea veritably sank to her knees in relief and weariness. "Vanya sulie, Golradir." She leaned heavily on her hammer. The singing coupled with the chanting of the wardens spurred her on for the final time. Rumil nodded to her and she steeled her resolve and stood once more. She forced her leaden muscles and screaming shoulder to obey and began the dance to send the final fea to the Halls of Waiting.

* * *

_She felt the ground spin as she returned to the deserted battlefield to collect the last fea, Elensar. Panic ripped theough her, she was faltering! Please Valar no! She was so close to finishing the rite, this could not happen now. Suddenly she was wrapped in warmth and a sob of relief was pulled from her throat as she looked up into shining brown eyes. "Cìrdan..."_

_"Aye miunthel. Come, let me help you. We can do this together now. Use my strength."_

_She allowed him to pull her to her feet, and embraced him warmly. "Hannon lle, gwanur."_

_Together they found Elensar staring down at her body. "Tis strange sight to see one's own corpse is it not?" She chuckled and turned to face them. "Ah, Cìrdan. It is unfortunate we did not get to catch up on old times, eh?"_

_"Aye Elensar. Very unfortunate."_

_Azalea embraced her friend. "Allow me to guide you to peace, meldir. Think of it as a last token of my affection for you." She stepped back and held out a shaky hand. "Khila amin?"_

_Elensar smiled brightly, her green eyes glittering. "Aye."_

* * *

Glorfindel felt his stomach roil as Azalea faltered. Cìrdan sprung up and rushed to her, catching her in his arms. Several tense moments passed before, as one, the duo began the dance together. It was poetry in motion to watch them, seeming as two halves of the same whole. He felt as if he could cry in relief as they sank to thier knees and gave the final farewell in one voice. "Vanya sulie, Elensar!" The surrounding elves took up the final cry to the Valar as the siblings clung to each other sobbing.

Haldir and Rumil also joined their embrace as Glorfindel vaulted over the double ring of wardens and dropped to his knees near the group. Gently Cìrdan pulled back and handed Azalea over to him with a watery smile. "Take care of her Glorfindel. She's all I have."

He collected the limp form and held her close to his chest, kissing her reverntly. "I wouldn't dream of doinganything else."

* * *

Translations

maethoren - my warrior

hìren - lord

Hannon le, hìren. - Thank you, lord.

fea - soul

fear - souls

meldir - friend

pen-neth - young one

pyn-neth - young ones

Ata'da - Grandfather

Adar - Father

Lle ume quel, pen-neth. Tenna' ento lye omenta. - You did well, young one. Until next we meet.

Astalderea, ta nea seasamin a' dagor an ath'lle. - Valiant Ones, it was my pleasure to fight by your side.

Quel esta, curucuar. - Rest well, skillful bowman.

Amin hiraetha, aratoamin. Amin nea n'belt farn. - I'm sorry, my champion. I was not strong enough.

Mankoi? Mankoi lle uma auta? - Why? Why did you have to leave?

Amin nauva tegi lle a Mandos, voronwer. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, mellon-nin. Namaarie, Elensar - I will lead you to Mandos, loyal one. Sweet water and light laughter til next we meet, my friend. Farewell, Elensar.

Vanya sulie - Fair winds.

pen-dilthen - little one

ndengina ho - kill him

Khila amin. - Follow me.

Aratoamin - My champion

gwanur - brother

miunthel - sister

* * *

_A/N: Holy long chapter! I was going to split it up, but decided that I shouldn't to make up for the long wait on it. So I hope you liked it. Don't forget to feed the muses on your way out! SpiritChild_


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

_A/N: Just a quick note to say how much I appreciate all the support. I have begun posting this story on now with a much higher rating of NC-17. It's under the same pen to any who are curious. I do caution only mature readers to pursure that version, though. So with that said I only have one warning for this chapter. Drunk Elves! Enjoy! SpiritChild._

_A/N2: Khuzdul is underlined, and translations at the end of the chapter...thx SpiritChild_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three

Glorfindel watched over Azalea as she slept off the exhaustion of the ceremony. Elrond had accompanied the two to her talan and upon arriving, had given her a quick examination. Her shoulder wound had reopened and was inflamed, other than that and her obvious exhaustion he proclaimed her quite healthy. He then left saying he would send one of the twins up later to check on her again and bring some food up. Glorfindel thanked him and after Elrond had left, he shed his outer robes and crawled into bed with Azalea.

With help from Elrond, he had removed most of her uniform, leaving her in a comfortable tunic and leggings, and had braided her hair into one long plait. He leaned on his elbow and looked down at her, running his fingers across her face. He gave her a gentle kiss, and lay down, folding her protectively into his arms, and allowing himself to drift off to reverie as well.

Glorfindel was awoken as he heard the door to the talan open and soft footsteps enter. He glanced up expecting to see one of the twins, but instead it is Erestor. He gave him a nod and began the delicate task of disentangling himself from Azalea's still sleeping form. Once up, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and motioned for Erestor to join him out on the balcony. "Is something amiss, meldir?"

"Nay, I was just curious as to how she was faring." Erestor responded quietly casting a curious gaze to the hammock that had been set back up.

"Cìrdan."

"Ah." The two friends reclined in silence for a while before Erestor frowned slightly. "The wardens are gathering tonight to give a warrior's farewell."

"Anything like the ones in Imladris?" He turned to the advisor with a grimace.

"Quite like them."

"I cannot prevent her from going. It would be unfair." Glorfindel glanced back in the direction of the bedroom. "I will just have to go as well and make sure she doesn't do anything to overtax herself."

"Indeed. I have been invited to attend as well as Elrond's sons and Prince Legolas."

"Erestor?"

"Hmm?"

"I may regret asking this, but who did you leave in charge of Imladris?" Glorfindel asked warily. When the advisor merely arched an eyebrow, he reconsidered. "On second thought, forget I asked that."

Erestor grinned evilly. "Lindir and Melpomaen."

"I said not to answer that!"

* * *

Azalea yawned and stretched carefully. She perked as she heard the voices coming from her balcony. Her lips curled in a smile as she heard Glorfindel's voice ring out in laughter. She stood and gave another stretch, taking care with her shoulder. Gently smoothing her hair and clothes, she made her way out to the balcony just as Elrohir appeared with a lunch tray and Elladan followed him in with a pouch of medical supplies. 

"Azalea! It's good to see that you're awake." Elrohir smiled brightly, setting the tray down. She smiled back at him and inclined her head.

"Thanks in part to your wonderful healing skills." She turned as Glorfindel and Erestor came in from the balcony.

"Lirimaer, I am pleased to see you up and moving about. How do you feel?" She sighed contentedly as Glorfindel wrapped his arms around her.

"I am much better today, maethoren. Forgive me for not telling you about the particulars of the ceremony. I needed the closure it would provide me..." She was cut off as he silenced her with a soft kiss.

"I understand, meleth-nin. I would ask that you keep me in the dark no longer about such things, though. Saes?"

"Aye. I will do my best." She reassured him, letting out another soft sigh as she felt him kiss the top of her head. When she looked back up, the other three elves were smiling at them. She frowned. "Don't ye have anything else ter do?"

Erestor chuckled. "Nothin' as entertainin' as this."

Azalea rolled her eyes and went to sit down so Elladan and Elrohir could change her bandages. They seemed slightly confused by the exchange between Erestor and Azalea, but merely shrugged it off.

She watched them closely as they removed her old bandages and relpaced them with fresh ones. "You should have full range with your arm again in two or three days if you keep from reopening it." Elrohir said as he wiped the last of the salve from his hands with a towel. "It may be up to two weeks though before you can comfortably draw a bow."

"It looks as if I'll miss my next rotation, then."

Glorfindel grinned suggestively. "Do not fear lirimaer. I am sure I can find ways to take your mind off of it." The elves shared a look and a chuckle before the twins excused themselves. They said their farewells promising to be at the gathering that night.

Azalea smiled appreciatively that Glorfindel was not going to prevent her from attending. She rose and gave her arm a gentle stretch. "Why don't we go out onto the balcony to enjoy our lunch? It is a very pleasant day and I have been inside and unable to enjoy it for too long already."

"That sounds fine, melme." Glorfindel smiled at her.

"Why don't you get us a bottle of wine, maethoren? Since you are so familiar with the location of my wine cupboard after all." She purred teasingly as she let Erestor lead her out onto the balcony to get settled. She chuckled as she heard him give an exaggerrated sigh. Erestor's soft snicker broguht her attention back to the dark-haired elf.

"You know him quite well already."

"I gave him free access to my talan to read if he so chose while I was at the fences last rotation. My wine stock is still recovering."

Erestor laughed. "Aye he will do that. You must keep a fair stock of fine whites, then."

She nodded, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. Her face tilted upwards to catch a beam of sunlight and she moaned in pleasure. "Much better already."

"Good." Glorfindel stepped out onto the balcony holding a bottle and three glasses. "I did not recognize this bottle so I thought I would ask you first before opening it." He handed her the bottle and she frowned for a moment, trying to place it. The glass was crystal clear and had only a frosted path of ivy woven around it.

"Oh yes. I received this from Haldir three years ago for my begetting day. I think he made it." She passed the bottle to Erestor, who arched an eyebrow in response.

"He made it?" Glorfindel accepted the bottle back from Erestor. "Is it safe?"

"We'll find out, for better or worse." She grinned and held out her glass.

* * *

Three hours later one glass was left. Glorfindel sighed. "Well, it's not all that bad, really. With practice, Haldir could be quite good at this." He felt Azalea nod against the pillow in his lap. She had lain down and rested her head and he had started stroking her hair. Soft footsteps on the stairs caught his attention and he looked up to see Cìrdan enter the talan. He smiled at the archer and motioned for him to join them. 

Azalea immediately stood and embraced her brother tightly. "Hannon lle, gwanur." Glorfindel smiled at the affection they held for each other. He never had a sibling, but had seen the close bond many had. He watched as Cìrdan pulled back and ran a hand over her hair.

"Would you like for me to put your braids in, Zale?" She nodded and he guided her to the bench she had vacated and placed a couple plush cushions on the ground. "Sit and I will go get what we need." He disappeared back into the talan, returning several moments later with a small silver box and a brush.

Glorfindel and Erestor watched as he climbed up onto the bench and began the pain-staking effort or putting the tiny braids into her hair and securing them with the glass beads and clips.

He smiled at the two and turned his attention fully to Cìrdan. "When does Prince Legolas plan to return to Mirkwood?"

Cìrdan frowned for a moment. "Another ten-day perhaps. He wants to witness the warden trials before we leave."

Glorfindel nodded. "It has been many decades since I have had the pleasure as well. So I very much look forward to it."

Azalea quirked an eyebrow. "You have been witness to the Lorien warden trials before?"

"I think it was nearly four hundred years ago. I had come to escort Lady Celebrìan home." He smiled and drained the last of his glass.

She nodded. "I must have been at the fences...ow!"

Cìrdan growled. "Don't move." He huffed slightly, then resumed his braiding.

Glorfindel had to turn away and bite a knuckle to keep from laughing. He was in range of her good arm after all. Erestor however was not in range and chuckled. "Ah sibling love.."

Azalea glared at him. "Watch your tongue, councilor."

Glorfindel lost his composure as Erestor merely quirked an eyebrow at her in challenge. "Aiya, you two! 'Tis not enough to have the banter of siblings, but must you two have at it as well!"

"Aye." They replied simultaneously.

Cìrdan rolled his eyes. "Now do you understand my sentiments towards living in a different realm, Glorfindel?"

"Oh aye, dear Cìrdan. I think I truly do now." He leaned back and gave a languid stretch. They passed the afternoon talking quietly and coaxing Cìrdan into trying Haldir's wine, which they all agreed was quite good for being made by Haldir of all elves. Soon Arien took on a fiery glow and Azalea sighed.

"Tis time to get ready. The warriors will be gathering soon." She gave Glorfindel a kiss and followed by Cìrdan dissapeared back into the talan.

Glorfindel looked over to Erestor. "You like him, don't you?"

The dark haired elf frowned. "I am not sure who you mean, Lord Glorfindel." Erestor replied cooly.

"Don't play coy with me, meldir. I know you far too well for it to work. I have seen how you look at him."

"You prove far too perceptive for your own good. Nothing can come of it, so let it be."

He stood up and approached his oldest friend. "Do not say such things, Erestor. I would see you happy. Aiya, meldir, you have been alone for far too long. He is an honorable warrior and worthy of a treasure such as yourself. Are you afraid to try?"

Erestor let out a shaky breath. When he looked up Glorfindel could see tears welling in his eyes. "Aye, Fin. I am more frightened of this than I was when I stood by Gil-galad's side at the Battle of the Last Alliance." Glorfindel slid onto the bench next to Erestor and pulled the shaking elf into his arms to soothe him.

* * *

Azalea crept back away from the balcony. She had heard the exchange and a plan had begun to formulate in her head. So the advisor was lonely, but afraid of rejection? She frowned. Her dear brother was much the same. Cìrdan had been desiring a mate for some time now, but had been unable to find someone suitable. She knew he liked Erestor. The way his hands would shake slightly every time Erestor addressed him while he was braiding her hair was a sure indicator. Perhaps she would have to enlist a prankster, or five, but before Arien's next rise she would see their loneliness ended. With a smirk to make the twins proud, she returned to her bedchamber where Cìrdan had been changing into his warrior garb. 

The bonfires licked high in the air as the foursome entered the main plaza of Caras Galadhon. Azalea glanced about at all the wardens present. Many were holding tiny slender glasses of mirivor. The first drink of the evening would be done at the same time as a toast by Lord Celeborn. The Lord of Lorien was talking with Haldir, clasping a glass of miruvor already. They must have made it just in time.

She smiled as a server brought them a tray of miruvor. They each took a glass with a respectful nod. "Hannon lle." She glanced over at Glorfindel. He was dressed very much as the Seneschal of Imladris, yet some of the bits of armor he wore were of a style long dead. She reached up and stroked his braids, causing him to turn and smile at her. He caught her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Even in that solemn black uniform you still take my breath away."

She shivered and smirked at him. "Perhaps you should prove that theory to me later, hìren." She returned in a seductive purr. Glancing over at her brother, she smiled wistfully. He had donned his Mirkwood armor. The thick green tunic, suede leggings and layered shoulderpads designed for his station as an archer. The tip of his bow stuck out from under the cloak and their father's sword hung at his side. "You look just like Ada tonight. In Mirkwood attire of course, but I know he would be proud that you carry his blade so well."

Cìrdan nodded. "Im mela lle, miunthel." He kissed her forehead. "I am pleased with your relationship with Lord Glorfindel. I hope you are happy together for many years to come."

She glanced back to where he stood with Erestor. "And what about you, gwanur? You deserve a mate as well. Is there no one who catches your eye?"

He fidgeted nervously, glancing over to Erestor, then back at her. "Must you even ask? You know well enough who I am attracted to." He hissed.

She winked at him. "Indeed I do, and if it is the last thing I do, I will see you happy and content." With that she grasped his hand and led him over to Erestor and Glorfindel as Celeborn stood atop a tree stump to make the toast that would start the night.

"My fellow warriors. Last night we bid the formal farewell to eight of our comrades. We mourned their deaths and sent them safely on their way to the awaiting peace of Mandos's Halls. Tonight is not a night for mourning. This night we celebrate the valiant lives of those warriors. Tonight we celebrate life!" He held up his glass and Haldir joined him on the stump. They wrapped their arms holding the glasses around each other's. "Aglar'ni kuith!" They both cried, downing their glasses in one swift drink.

"Aglar'ni kuith!" All responded in kind. Azalea wrapped her arm with Glorfindel's and they drank in the same manner, sighing as the warm sensation of the miruvor ran down their throats. "May I talk to you for a moment, maethoren?"

Glorfindel nodded and led her away from Erestor and Cìrdan. "What is it, lirimaer?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

Two hours and six glasses of miruvor later... 

"Psst."

Elladan frowned and glanced over his shoulder. Azalea motioned quickly for him to grab Elrohir and follow her. He frowned in confusion, but complied. Soon the two twins were standing before her wearing identical looks of question. "What is it, Azalea?"

"I need your help. Could you find Prince Legolas and meet me over at that table? I'll get Rumil and Orophin. I have a task for you guys to help me with. Saes?"

"A task, eh?" Elrohir asked slowly as a smirk crept across his face.

"Something truly worthy of your unparalleled expertise."

"Flattery too?" Elladan glanced to his twin, then nodded. "Alright you have our attention."

One hour and four more glasses of miruvor later...

Azalea, Orophin, Rumil, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir leaned in close around the table. "So what is this all about Azalea?" Orophin asked quietly, downing another glass of miruvor.

She smirked and began to outline the plan she had come up with earlier wih Glorfindel. The five elves listened in rapt silence, while unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

* * *

"Oh by the Valar, no!" Haldir whimpered. 

Celeborn and Elrond immediately spun around and followed his line of sight. "I have a sinking feeling that I know those heads." Celeborn whispered.

"What is Azalea doing with them?" Elrond frowned in confusion.

"Do we really want to know?" Haldir swiped another flask of miruvor up and refilled their glasses. "I do know we're going to need another drink before this is over, though." The three elves nodded together and downed their drinks.

* * *

"Brilliant." Elrohir smiled in amazement. "You need to spend more time with us." 

Azalea blushed. "Actually Glorfindel came up with quite a bit of it as well."

"I always knew he was holding back." Elladan whispered in an awed tone.

"So do we have a deal, then?"

"Oh aye, we do." Rumil nodded enthusiastically.

She raised her glass. "Am meleth." They echoed in kind and clicked their glasses together before drinking them. As one, they rose from the table and split into three groups. The twins went off to find Erestor, Rumil and Orophin went to find Glorfindel, and Legolas and Azalea went in search of Cìrdan.

* * *

Haldir, Celeborn, and Elrond groaned. "We'd better follow them. I'll watch over my sons." Elrond nodded his head in the direction they went. 

"I'll track my brothers."

"Which leaves me to follow Prince Legolas and Azalea." The three simultaneously grabbed a glass of miruvor each from a passing server and downed them before following stealthily after their charges.

* * *

Erestor watched the activity, idly swirling a glass of wine in his hand. Several groups had begun dancing around the bonfires and singing. He smiled and took a sip of his wine. Leaning back against the tree he was standing by, he let his eyes roam over to where Cìrdan stood with a group of wardens. He was laughing at something one of the others had said, and Erestor felt his chest tighten. 'Aye, Elbereth he's glorious.' 

The firelight flickering in his golden hair, and the mirth shining in his chocolate eyes proved a heady mixture for Erestor and he barely registered the two dark-haired elves that now stood at his side.

"Erestor?"

"Hmm?" He shook his head and turned to smile at the twins. "Hello, pyn-neth. I am sorry I was distracted."

"Tis alright, Erestor. I asked if you would take a drink with us." Elladan held out a glass of miruvor.

He nodded and accepted the glass. The two linked arms and spoke in unison. "Aglar'ni kuith!" Erestor swallowed the drink and let out a soft sigh. He nodded to Elladan and turned to find Elrohir holding out a glass to him as well.

* * *

Azalea smirked as she saw the twins had already begun their part of the plot. She laced her arm through her brother's and smiled at him when he turned. Giving a nod to the other wardens, she proceeded to lead him on a walk around one of the bonfires. Legolas soon joined them, lacing his arm throuhg Cìrdan's other. The archer glanced from his sister to his prince and frowned. "Why do I get the feeling you two are up to something?" 

Azalea feigned hurt. "Now, gwanur, where would you get such an idea?"

"I know you both far too well."

Legolas sighed. "Come now, dear Cìrdan. How long has it been since you have taken a lover?"

He frowned. "A little over a century, why?"

"You are lonely, meldir. Anyone can see that. It is time you found someone to be your mate."

Cìrdan looked between the two and grimaced. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

Glorfindel watched the entire scene with a smirking grin. When Azalea had first aksed him, he was sceptical, but now he was in awe of her sneaky side. Using the twins and Legolas had been just the boost thier plan had needed. Now all that was left was one minor detail: Get them well enough intoxicated so they have no choice but to be honest. That was where he came in. Swiping a bottle of miruvor, he headed towards the group of elves.

* * *

Four hours and five and three quarters bottles of miruvor later... 

"Did you just snort?"

"No."

Cìrdan giggled, then hiccupped. "Aye, miunthel I heard you snort."

"I herd id tooo." Rumil slurred.

Azalea scoffed in indignation, or at least tried to. "Elves do not snort."

"Oh come now, limear. Twas no tha bad. I thing it's cute." Glorfindel mumbled from where his head was resting on his arm.

Three simultaneous thuds announced the end of Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir's drinking. Orophin squinted at them from across the table. "Looks like they'll be needin' Elrond's brew in the mornin'."

Cìrdan groaned. "Oh don' remind me of that awful stuff." He looked up at Erestor woozily, even though Azalea had closely watched how much he drank, only about half of what the others had imbibed, he was still quite relaxed. To say the least.

"Perhaps we should all turn in." Erestor somehow managed to get to his feet.

"Aye." Azalea nodded and pushed herself up as well. "Come Glorfindel. Let's see if we can make it to our talan. Erestor can you help Cìrdan? There is plenty of room to sleep if you cannot make it back down the stairs." Without waiting for a reply, the two stumbled off in what they hoped was the general direction they should go.

* * *

Haldir, Celeborn, and Elrond had watched everything closely. When they finally made to leave, the three elves nodded to each other. "I do hope you have plenty of the morning-after brew of yours." Celeborn chuckled as he scooped up the unconscious prince. 

Elrond sighed as he picked up one of his sons, motioning for one of the less inebriated wardens to grab the other one. "You need not worry about that. I had your kitchen staff prepare a large batch to send out with the morning meals."

Haldir nodded in appreciation as he picked up Rumil and began to carry him while leading a stumbling Orophin towards their talan. "As always your foresight is appreciated, Lord Elrond."

"Twas not foresight, just fatherly instincts." The three shared a laugh and parted ways.

* * *

Forty-five minutes of stumbling, giggling, and cursing later... 

Glorfindel sighed in relief as he pushed open the talan door. "Finally. You really need to get a talan closer to the ground, meleth." His only answer was a soft huff. As one the two made their way into the bedroom, leaving a trail of weapons and garments behind them.

He crawled into bed with a contented sigh. "So do you think it worked?"

Azalea frowned and rested her head on his chest. "I do not know..."

They were interrupted by the sounds of two more intoxicated elves making their way into the talan. "It seems as if they made it unscathed..." Both of their eyes widend slightly at the sound of a sword belt falling to the floor followed by a throaty moan.

Azalea pressed her lips to his ear. "You don't think?"

More moans followed along with the sound of clothing hitting the floor. "Do we really know it's them? Anyone could have ended up here." Moments later his question would be answered.

"Aiya Erestor!"

"Nope. That's my brother alright."

Glorfindel glanced down at her with a coy smile. "Are you up for a challenge, lirimaer?"

She purred softly. "What kind of challenge, maethoren?"

"Shall we see who can scream the loudest?"

She gave a low growl and nibbled his ear. "I think I am indeed up for that challenge, as long as we are careful of my arm, my healer cleared me for normal activities."

"Then let the challenge begin."

* * *

Translations 

meldir - friend

lirimaer - lovely one

meleth-nin - my love

saes - please

melme - love

hannon lle - thank you

gwanur- brother

miunthel - sister

hìren - lord

Aglar'ni kuith - Glory to the living

pyn-neth - young ones

Im mela lle - I love you

Am Meleth - For love

Ada - Father (informal)

* * *

_A/N: Wow, two extra-long chappies within a week of each other...must be spoiling my readers. Oh well. Forgive any mistakes as it is after one in the morning. I proofread, but things are a bit fuzzy so I make no guarantees. Now I am off to bed. Tinkerbell pj's and all.Remember, awell fed muse is a happy muse! SpiritChild_


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

_A/N: I think I need to clear some things up before beginning this chapter. First, miruvor being intoxicating. I may be pulling away from Tolkein on this, but my explanation is thus. Elves are different than other beings, obviously. To most living creatures, miruvor is a restorative drink, but when elves drink large quantities of it, they do become quite intoxicated. I base this on the fact that miruvor is defined as a liquor in the Encyclopedia of Arda. Sorry if I offended anyone with my use of miruvor to incite intoxication, but some of this has to be my own. Secondly, the slash is to prove a point in Elvish society, in my story, that love in whatever form is sacred and accepted. This is my way of expressing my views as well. Love is love. Hope I don't loose any readers due to this, and if I have offended you, sincere apologies. SpiritChild_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Azalea blinked several times to wake up and instantly regretted the action. She whimpered pitifully and attempted to burrow back down into Glorfindel's chest. "Aiya. I think there's a herd of stampeding mumakìl in my head."

"I think I can concur with that asessment." Glorfindel groaned. "Although I think I should add the dwarves mining for mithril in my abdomen."

"There's a pail in the nightstand if you feel the urge. I'm going to go see if Elrond sent his famous foulness along with the breakfast tray." She sat up gingerly, her good arm first helping get her up, then put to use massaging her forehead. "Valar strike me down should I ever drink that much miruvor again." She made her way out to the main room slowly. Smirking she noted the two trails of clothing, one leading to the bedroom, and the other leading to the balcony. Sniffing, she opened the door with a grin. "Elrond, I could kiss you right now."

She frowned at the tray. There was sure enough four mugs of the wonderful, if disgusting, potion, and a basket of fresh rolls. Only one problem. She couldn't carry it. "Do you need a hand?"

She spun to see Erestor leaning against the doorway to the balcony. He was clad in only leggings and his hair was quite ruffled. Seeing him, she remembered what Glorfindel had said. His tattoos were astounding! A wreath of thorns lay about his chest and shoulders as though it had been woven and casually dropped over his head. Stars surrounded a scar on his side and the barest hint of a rose peeked above the waistband of his leggings.

She chuckled at the fact that he was rubbing his forehead as well. "Aye, Erestor, I would very much appreciate some help." She stepped aside to allow him access to the tray. Giving him a smile, she turned and sat down at the small table.

Erestor placed the tray on the table and handed her a mug before taking one for himself. He sat down gingerly and sipped at the foul-smelling concoction. Azalea quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't ask. Not yet anyways."

She nodded. "Alright. I should take one of these in to Glorfindel." She stood slowly and picked up a mug. "I will return shortly." Still moving sluggishly, she made her way back to the bedroom where Glorfindel was leaning over the bed with his head in the pail. "Maethoren, are you alright?" She quickly set the mug down and began to rub his back.

"Aye, except for I may have gotten my hair fouled."

"We can go down to the baths after the brew Elrond sent up takes effect." She reached over and picked the mug up again. "Do you think you can keep it down?"

He nodded. "Aye. Once I get some in my stomach it will settle."

"I'm going to go back out and talk to Erestor, then." She kissed him on the forehead and made sure he had a firm grip on the mug before returning to Erestor.

"How fare's the Balrog Slayer?" Erestor asked upon her return to the table, smirking.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "If he empties his stomach on my bed, he shall be changing it later."

"I heard that you know!" Said elf yelled from the bedroom, earning a simultaneous flinch from Azalea and Erestor.

"Do not yell!" Azalea reponded in kind.

They heard a groan. "Duly noted."

* * *

Glorfindel finished his mug of potion and waited for it to take effect. He slowly moved to stand up as he felt the pain in his head and abdomen lessen. Voices in the other room drew his attention and he paused. He chuckled as he recognized the voices of the twins. They must have come to see if Elrond's brew was working and to change Azalea's bandages for the day. He stood and dressed in a pair of green leggings and a cream colored tunic. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and made his way out into the main room.

He flashed a brilliant grin at Azalea. "Good morning, lirimaer. Good morning to you as well, Erestor." He kissed Azalea's cheek as he took a seat next to her. "Elrohir, Elladan. How fare you this morn?"

Elladan smiled slightly at him and returned to wrapping Azalea's shoulder. "We are quite well. Ada made sure the first thing we imbibed this morning was his special morning-after brew."

Elrohir nooded in agreement with his twin as he put the lids back on the two pots of salve they had applied to Azalea's skin. "After today you should no longer need these bandages, but that is no reason not to still be very gentle with your arm. No strenuous activity for another two days at least."

She smiled and gave them each a nod. "Hannon lle, for such expert care."

The twins nodded and turned to leave. "We must be going. Ada has quite the long list for us today. He seems to think we were up to no good last night. Wonder where he received such a notion from?" The two shrugged, smiled innocently, then promptly left.

Just as they left a slightly coherent Cìrdan shuffled into the main room from the balcony. He held up a hand to silence any forthcoming greetings as he sat down in the vacant seat next to Erestor. He stiffened slightly and readjusted his position, throwing a slight smirk at Erestor. The groggy archer then pulled the remaining full mug of Elrond's brew to him and with an upheld hand to stave off any interruptions, proceeded to take the whole contents in one long gulp.

Azalea chuckled. "He's not a morning person."

Erestor shook his head. "I see that."

"Does he ever need to breathe?" Glorfindel asked between chuckles.

Both the other elves replied in unison. "Rarely." Erestor winked at Glorfindel.

He rolled his eyes. "I am grateful for that pleasant image, meldir."

Cìrdan set the mug down, scrunched up his face in disgust, and gave a full-body shudder. "Morgoth's balls, that's vile!"

Azalea laughed heartily. "Fair morning to you as well, gwanur."

Cìrdan smiled playfully. "Fair indeed since I decided to grace you all with my glorious presence." He arched an eyebrow at the other three. Silence reigned for several moments before they all broke out in laughter.

Erestor pulled a squirming Cìrdan into his lap. The elf shifted slightly before getting comfortable. Erestor reached up to gently tuck a wayward golden lock behind Cìrdan's ear, and settled his arms loosely around the archer's waist. "What happened last night was the culmination of a palpable tension that I have felt between us since that very first moment."

"Aye, Erestor. I have felt it as well." Cìrdan whispered as he draped his arms about Erestor's shoulders.

"Would you accept me as your lover and allow me to court you?" Erestor chewed his bottom lip as Cìrdan closed his eyes and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Aye. As long as my sister approves as well."

The dark-haired elf looked up at Azalea. He let out a soft chuckle when she winked at him. "If I didn't know any better, I would think she had a hand in last night's escapades."

Glorfindel and Azalea barely managed affronted looks. A soft knock at the door cut off any comments. Azalea frowned. "Enter." An elleth entered, her hair was so silvery that it almost resembled strands of mithril. "Arcamenel! I had not expected you so soon."

Arcamenel's large green eyes sparkled brightly. "I know." She hoisted a bag of clean laundry into the room from where she had set it by the door. "There was barely any mending to do this time."

Glorfindel looked up at Azalea and frowned. "You do not do you own laundry? I thought..."

Arcamenel laughed merrily. "Oh no. This one is not allowed anywhere near a washboard. Last time she did her own laundry we were mending her uniforms for a fortnight." She turned to Azalea. "Next time do warn us about the orc brains, though. Takes a good bit of scrubbing to get that out."

She nodded and the two went into the bedroom, emerging again with a much smaller bag of dirty clothes. Azalea handed her a pouch of coins. "There isn't much this time, as much of my uniform was cut off and quite beyond repair. Hannon lle, Arcamenel." The jovial elleth nodded and left with the laundry.

Glorfindel looked at her appraisingly. "I guess having you wash my clothing is quite out of the question, then."

Cìrdan laughed. "Oh aye, Glorfindel. My sister has no knack for household chores. Her cooking is so dismal it would likely scare off a famished warg!"

He barely had time to dodge the pillow thrown at him, which hit Erestor square in the face. "Listen here you Mirkwood menace! Don't you ire your sister and get things thrown at me on your account!"

* * *

Azalea looked up as the door to her talan opened. The four elves were reclining on the balcony comparing, of all things, love bites. How they got on that subject was still a bit of a mystery to her. She frowned as Haldir stepped outside to join them. "Haldir? Is something wrong?"

"Will you come with me for a moment?" Haldir asked quietly as he inclined his head in greeting to the other three.

"Of course." She slipped from Glorfindel's arms and followed Haldir back inside. When they were a good distance away from the balcony, she turned to him with concern. "What do you need, Haldir?"

"We are holding council today to discuss the information gathered on the tactics used by the orcs in the last attacks. I will need you there to give a report. Do you feel up to it?"

"Aye, I can manage that. New precautions will need to be taken to account for this disturbing new activity."

He clasped her arm and smiled. "Good. I will see you in an hour, then." She nodded and walked him to the door, then returned to the balcony.

"Maethoren? I need your help to change into my uniform."

Glorfindel looked up at her, instantly concerned. "Why? What is wrong?"

"The commanders are holding council to discuss the orcs's new tactics. Haldir requires my presence as I am commander of my own patrol. So will you help me? I do not want to strain my arm."

"Of course, lirimaer."

* * *

As soon as she was ready, they left. Erestor and Cìrdan stayed in the talan, more than happy for some time to discuss their new relationship. The two were quickly becoming inseperable. Azalea had to admit, it was quite adorable. She glanced to the side where Glorfindel walked and sighed. She knew exactly how they felt. One didn't need foresight to see many trips between the realms over the next years, decades if she had any say in it.

She stopped as they reached the door to the warrior's hall. The voices inside were already quite boisterous, so the heated discussion must have already began. The sheer volume must mean that Haldir had called a full council of all four of the watches! She shook her head in disbelief. "This could get rough."

"Do not worry. I will go in with you, if you wish. I will merely sit off to the side and offer my support." She sighed softly as he lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss. "Come, let's go in."

Azalea smiled and nodded. She reached out and shoved the door open, smirking at the soft thud it made when it collided with the wall. It had the desired effect and the conversation halted. She linked her arm through Glorfindel's and stepped into the room with an air of command. Rumil hid his mouth behind his hand to cover a snicker. "Mae govannen, Lieutenant Azalea, Lord Glorfindel." Haldir greeted them, his eyes glittering with carefully disguised humor. "I am glad you could come."

She grinned at him and gave an exasperated sigh. "I am only accompanied by Glorfindel because he is watching me like a hawk. He seems to think I'm stubborn."

Orophin laughed outright. "Well done, Glorfindel. You figured that out in a new record time."

Azalea quirked an eyebrow at him and turned towards Haldir who was ready to begin the discussion in earnest. He gave her a small nod and called them to attention. "As you all know the orcs have shown some disturbing tactics as of late. I have called this full council to share reports from all four marches so we can make proper adjustments to our preparedness plans. We do not need to loose another eight wardens due to being lax in our efforts." He took a seat the the head of the long table. "I now open the floor to any who wold speak."

A stern-looking elf with very pale hair stood up. Azalea leaned in to whisper to Glorfindel. "That's Findaráto. He's the Captain of the Eastern March." Glorfindel nodded and she resumed her place.

"We have killed four scouts in the past fortnight. They have all been caught using stealth techniques. Orcs have never been that good at using stealth, but these were suprisingly skilled." He placed his hands on the table. "I am greatly concerned about this. After the losses of the Northern March." He stopped and stared at Azalea for a moment. "Our defensive tactics have worked well for centuries, but these are new times. As our enemies become more cunning, so must we. Evil times lie ahead, I fear." Mumurs abounded as he resumed his seat.

Azalea gave a slight smile to Glorfindel as she stood, along with Orophin. Orophin nodded to her. "I am sure by now many of you are familiar with Lieutenant Azalea." He received several nods of assent. "I thank the Valar she was returned to us. Her patrol took the brunt of the blow dealt by the orcs. She witnessed first hand just how deep this change in them runs." With a nod, he sat down. "Your report, saes, Azalea."

She nodded and moved away from her seat to pace slightly. "I noticed something odd about the orcs's behavior just over a fortnight ago. The March was attacked, and it was easily taken care of like countless others have been. I think now it may have been a test to see if our tactics were still similar, as two days later I killed a scout that was using stealth to move through the grasses."

A ripple move through the assembled wardens. An elleth who was seated near Findaràto stood up. "A test you say? If that is true this is disturbing news indeed." She frowned, her blue eyes narrowing. "Do you have any other theories? If this is indeed their new tactic, it may be extremely trying to counter." She resumed her seat with a nod.

"Our enemy holds no value on their warriors's lives. If we settle into a new pattern of defense, what will stop them from sending wave after wave until it is figured out?" Azalea stepped away from the table and began to pace. "I have a few ideas. Golradir and I had been working on a plan before his fall. He had noticed we had become too set in our ways. He was one of the brightest tactical minds I have ever known. The plan consisted of making subtle changes in our defenses each rotation. Nothing drastic, perhaps the placements of the archers, the routes taken by the sentries. Little things like that would possibly make it harder to predict where one warden would be each day."

Haldir nodded in appreciation. "That is quite an idea, Lieutenant. Did the two of you have time to come up with a working model of it?"

She sighed. "Only three months worth, but I could work out more."

Glorfindel looked up at her. "I could help you. Perhaps this is something that could be beneficial to Imladris as well. It may not be long before this change reaches there as well."

Haldir gave the Seneschal a pleased nod. "I agree. Perhaps Prince Legolas and Cìrdan could be let in on this method as well?"

Azalea gave him a curt nod. "I will see to it."

Rumil leaned back and glanced over at her. "Zal?"

"Hmm?"

"I know Golradir and yourself had also begun working on a few new training ideas as well."

She resumed her seat and nodded. "We did have a few ideas. The new crop of wardens and those not on rotation could train together, mixing experience with the new ideas some of the younger ones may have, as opposed to training seperately." Quite a few heads nodded in assent. Haldir motioned for her to continue. "The same could be said for the scouts. These new methods the orcs are using call for such changes in how we do things."

"Why don't you just worry about your dear wardens and leave the scout training to someone who knows what they are talking about?" A willowy elf replied coldly. His uniform was different than that of the wardens. It fit closer to his body and bore less padding. "After all. Wasn't it your plan to set your patrol how you did? Resulting in their deaths."

"Dìnendal! That is highly out of line!" Haldir's voice rang out sharply.

Azalea stiffened and inhaled sharply. Glorfindel grasped her hand and closed his eyes as he felt the tremors coursing through her body. "Those deaths would not have happened if your scouts had been properly prepared." She hissed.

Dìnendal's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do not need to be given orders by a mere front-line warden."

She shot up out of her chair with a growl. "At least I have the skill to be a warrior, scout." Her emphasis on the term making it seem like an insult.

The Scout Leader stood slowly, staring haughtily at Azalea. "I am not interested in your opinions. I will train my scouts as I see fit. You know nothing of scouting, and niether did Golradir." He looked at her as if she were completely unworthy of his time. "At least I do not go about flaunting myself on the arm of an Imladrian Lord."

The room became so silent one could hear a pin drop as Glorfindel stood slowly and placed his hands on Azalea's shoulders. Haldir's eyes had widened almost comically. "Havo dad, Dìnendal!" When his command was ignored, he sighed and cradled his forehead in his hands. "This does not bode well..."

"You should be careful how you speak of Imladrian Lords. Especially when in the room with one." Glorfindel replied cooly. Azalea could feel minute tremors in his hands, but he exuded calm. She, on the other hand, was positively ropeable. How dare he not only disrespect herself and one of the respected fallen, but Glorfindel and Haldir as well!

Azalea let out one last growl and shrugged off Glorfindel's hands. Still glaring at the Scout Leader, she turned on her heels and stalked out the door. Several moments later a flustered looking Celeborn entered. "I was just coming to see how things were going. Can anyone explain to me why I was just bowled over by a very familiar thundercloud?"

* * *

Glorfindel continued to stare coldly at Dìnendal, who was no longer able to meet his gaze. He could feel Rumil's hand on his shoulder. When did he get up? He turned to Celeborn, who barely held in his flinch at what he jokingly called the "Balrog Glare". Celeborn frowned. "What happened meldir?"

"I haven't the time to explain. Right now I have to keep my irate lover from doing something regrettable...again!" With that he stormed out after her. Rumil threw one last glare at Dìnendal, before taking off after Glorfindel. Celeborn frowned and glanced over at Haldir, who was still seated at the head of the table, head cradled in his hands.

"Do I even want to get involved?" He asked the Marchwarden warily.

Haldir sighed. "I highly doubt it would do any good, hìren. A curse on the heads of stubborn elves!" He spat vehemently before slamming his fists down on the table and standing abruptly. Orophin and Celeborn weren't the only ones to jump. Haldir stalked past them and at the door turned and spun to lock stares with Dìnendal. "I will deal with you later." He then proceeded to follow the other three who had left in a similar fashion.

Celeborn crossed his arms and stared imperiously at his commanders and captains. "Would someone mind filling me in?"

* * *

Rumil quickly caught up with the infuriated Elda. The pair of them quickly ascended the steps to Azalea's talan. "Of all the arrogant, confoundedly hurtful..." Glorfindel muttered angrily.

"I fully understand meldir. What Dìnendal said was extremely out of line. Azalea didn't call his scouts incompetent. She merely suggested an improvised training regime."

The two elves burst through the door. Erestor and Cìrdan came in immediately from the balcony wearing identical concerned looks. Erestor took in Glorfindel's expression and Rumil's glancing about the room with a look of worry. "I take it the meeting did not go well. What is wrong meldir?"

"Is Azalea not here, then?" Glorfindel looked between the two bewildered elves.

Cìrdan groaned in dawning horror. "By the Valar. Glorfindel, how bad is it?"

"Dìnendal all but placed the full blame for the deaths of her patrol on her incompetence and the incompetence of the fallen." The two elves gasped and Cìrdan ran a hand through his mussed hair. "You have not seen her since the two of us left for the council meeting?"

"Nay we have not." The archer fidgeted nervously. "We should start searching immediately. The last thing we need is for her to cause more damage to her shoulder."

"Indeed." Erestor smoothed his tunic out and immediately became the Cheif Advisor of Imladris. "Where does she go if something has upset her?"

"She has gone to the archery field before." Glorfindel supplied.

"No." Cìrdan shook his head. "With her shoulder injured, she would not have the strength to draw a bow. Which would make the sparring rings unlikely as well."

At that moment Haldir rushed through the door. He took in the scene quickly and groaned, resting his forehead against the door frame. "She's not here." Glofrindel merely shook his head. "Do you know where she is?"

"I think I do." Rumil's soft voice reminded the others of his presence.

Glorfindel all but pounced the smaller elf. "Sweet Elbereth, Rumil. Where do you think she is?"

"Grab your cloaks and follow me."

* * *

The five elves moved quickly through Caras Galadhon to the southern gate. Haldir had set a full-scale search into motion just incase she was still in the city. With barely a nod to the Sentinels at the gate, Rumil led them out into the denser parts of the wood. Glorfindel watched in awe at the grace of the wood elves in their own element. It was not the he was clumsy, on the contrary, he was doing quite well. Compared to the grace of Rumil, Cìrdan, and Haldir, he felt slightly inadequate. Imladris did have her forests, but the Imladrhim lived in dwellings, but these etheral creatures seemed to have an even higher connection with their surroundings.

He glanced over at Erestor, who was making a valiant effort as well to keep up with the wood elves as well. Smiling at his longtime friend, he mused. Gone were the long formal robes, relpaced by leggings and a tunic. It amazed him how content and happy the usually stoic ellon seemed. Perhaps this journey was exactly what he needed, what both of them needed.

Glorfindel looked up as the three leading elves slowed their pace. The forest had become far more dense, and the feel of great age surrounded them. "Rumil, are you sure she went this way?"

"Absolutely. When she is the most upset about anything, she goes to the one place where everything made sense to her before."

Cìrdan let out a low moan. "Ata'da." At Rumil's nod, he continued. "Our grandparents lived in Cerin Amroth. Azalea had always been very close to our Adar's Adar, Lenwë. After the Battle of the Last Alliance, Ata'da didn't fight anymore. Instead he would sit in his chair and tell us stories. When Azalea was fussy as an elfling, Ata'da was the only one who could calm her down right away. I should have known she'd go there."

Glorfindel was becoming impatient. "Let us go then. I do not care to tarry much longer." The others nodded and once again set off towards the ruins of Cerin Amroth.

* * *

Glorfindel stood in awe of the ruins of the once great elven city. He had been to Cerin Amroth on many occasions before it's abandonment. Suddenly the group came to a stop benath a massive mallorn. "Here." Rumil spoke softly as he patted the ancient tree. Cìrdan nodded.

He frowned at the two of them. "I do not think you are right. She has an injured arm. There is no way she could have climbed this tree, and I do not see any stairs."

Rumil, Haldir, and Cìrdan all turned to look at the two Imladris elves in confusion. Haldir frowned at them. "We're wood elves." He said, as if it were the ultimate answer. With a shrug at the other two, they all began to climb the tree, using only one arm.

Glorfindel blinked and turned to Erestor. "How long has it been since you last climbed a tree, meldir?"

"A millenia or two. Depending on if you count when I helped with the fall fruit harvests. Which I don't, since fruit trees are much smaller than these ancient mallorns." Eretor turned to him with a grimace. "And yourself?"

"Pre-Balrog. Also depending on counting or not of the fruit harvests." Both elves gave sage nods and looked back up, realizing the trio had made it halfway up in the short time they had been debating their sanity. "And to think. We each took to courting a wood elf."

Erestor gave a soft huff and rolled his eyes. Motioning to the tree, he quipped cheerily. "Let's to it, Fin. Lest we keep our wood elves waiting." With that they proceeded to climb. With each passing moment, their repect for wood elves grew. The fingerholds, for that's all they were, became visible only when one was practically on top of them.

Just as they reached the top, Glorfindel wondered out lud. "How are we getting down?"

Erestor growled softly. "I do wish you could keep such musings to yourself."

Haldir's head poked over the edge of a talan. "Ah. How wonderful of you to finally join us." He offered a hand and first pulled Glorfindel, and then Erestor up and onto the relative safety of the talan.

Glorfindel's eyes immediately locked on a figure curled up in a chair. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Azalea. He wanted to run over and scoop her up into his arms, but knew by the expression on her face that such an action would not be welcomed. Rumil and Cìrdan had knelt beside her. Rumil had placed a hand on her knee and was speaking quietly. As he approached, he caught her response to him. Her voice was soft and shook slightly with emotion.

"Aye, Alka-nya. I know their deaths are not my fault, but it still pains me greatly to have lost them."

"I understand." Rumil soothed. "You cannot let such words affect you, though, ascar." He looked up as Glorfindel approached. He gave one last affectionate squeeze to her knee before allowing Glorfindel to take his spot. "Get her to release her pain, it's the only way she'll heal." The two elves moved away, giving them some space. Cìrdan immediately moved into Erestor's embrace, nuzzling into the crook of the advisor's neck.

Haldir and rumils looked on in shock as the cold, stoic advisor's expression softened and he lovingly wrapped his arms about the shaken archer. Haldir lenaed in to whisper to his brother. "Did we miss out on something rather important?"

Rumil smiled. "I will inform you later, gwanur."

Glorfindel leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Azalea's lips. "I am here, lirimaer. Please allow me to comfort you. You do not have to be strong all of the time, meleth. We are together in this. Don't shut me out, saes."

Without warning, the dam broke and Azalea let out a sob and launched herself into Glorfindel's embrace. No words were needed as he merely stroked her hair and spoke softly to her. "Aye, a'maelamin. Let it out."

* * *

Translations

Meleth - love

A'maelamin - my beloved

gwanur - brother

miunthel - sister

Havo dad - sit down

Ascar - wild one

Alka-nya - (Quenya) - My ray of light

Adar - father

Ata'da - grandfather

Maethoren - my warrior

Saes - please

* * *

_A/N: So sorry about the lengthy update time. I was hoping to have this posted on 4/19, the one year b-day of the story, but things did not go as planned. I am currently involved in planning my own wedding, which is set for September. It's unreal how much stuff there is to do, escpecially since I am making my own dress. Anyhow, this chapter just was not cooperating either, but the next one should flow quite well. I willl seriously try to keep updating as often as I can, but until after the wedding I can really make no guarantees. Once again, I am so sorry about how long this took. I also have three one-shots I am working on. One is a look into the time Rumil and Azalea spent in a relationship, another is a humor-genre with an author self-insert (don't ask where the inspiration for that one came from, still confused on it myself) and the last one is a melancholy Aragorn thing. Hopefully those will be up soon. Happy reading, Sprirtchild_


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

_**Author's Note: For Zelha. Thank you, love.**_

Chapter Twenty-Five

The twang of bowstrings cut through the crisp morning air. The warden trials were to be held that day. Almost all of the senior wardens had been rotated out so they could be in the city for the event. The black uniforms had been put away for the joyous occasion, but would be taken back up again upon the morrow to resume the Lothlorien mourning protocol. Azalea felt almost giddy as she let fly another arrow in perfect sync with the other five archers on the line. Elrond had cleared her to return to full duties three days ago and she had surprised the Lord of Imladris by kissing him on both cheeks in joy.

She had been out here each day at the break of dawn to help with the preparations and to re-strengthen her shoulder muscles. She turned as she heard Rumil's voice. Both Rumil and Orophin had been out on rotation for the last week. They were supposed to have arrived in from the fences late last night. Haldir had been helping her the past three days so he knew of her return to health.

Rumil stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a moment before laughing merrily. "Zal!" It was only a matter of seconds before he had swept her up into a tight embrace. "It does my fea good to see you have recaptured your glow."

"It is good to feel like myself again, Rumil."

"Elrond has released you to participate today?"

"Aye, he has. I was allowed to return to full duties three days ago as long as I don't overdo the archery for another week." She shouldered her bow and motioned for Rumil to walk with her. "I have much work ahead of me. I must find six new wardens to add to my patrol. Three have already put in transfers from the Southern Watch, the other three I would like to take directly from the trials today."

Rumil nodded. "I am pleased to hear you will be taking your own advice and mixing youth with the experienced. I too will be making my choice from the fresh crop." He smiled. "Come, let's find my brothers, and see to the final preparations."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel groaned as he felt the bed empty yet again. Azalea had been leaving quite early each day since Elrond had released her to participate in the warden trials. The past ten days had been wonderful. After Azalea had finally grieved, she had improved dramatically. Her bandages had been taken off the next day, and Elrond had instructed him on the proper physical therapy to help her regain her strength.

She had become more and more her old self as she gained better usage of her arm. Seeing the sparkle return to her violet eyes had lifted a great worry from him. It still surprised him as to how quickly he had become attached to the young warden. For young she was, compared to him. He sighed and rolled onto his back, folding one arm beneath his head. Never had he expected to find love in such a way. It had never been as all consuming before, not that he'd had many lovers in either of his lifetimes.

Smiling, he leaned over to peek out the doorway. Erestor was up and moving about. "Good morning, meldir." He rested his head on his hands, smiling warmly at his longtime friend.

Erestor returned the smile, and entering the room, made himself comfortable on the bed next to him. "Good morning to you as well, Glorfindel." The Noldo allowed him to rest his head in his lap. He purred as Erestor began gently running his fingers through his hair.

"How go things with Cìrdan?" The archer had been leaving with Azalea each morning to tend to his duties with Prince Legolas. He watched the wistful smile cross his friend's normally stoic face.

"Far better than I could have ever hoped for. He is everything I have ever desired in a mate." He shook his head and laughed softly. "I suppose I owe Azalea a debt of gratitude, as well as yourself, meldir. Had you both not made the nudges necessary, this would not have come to fruition."

"I could not take the credit for it. ' Twas mostly Azalea's idea, meldir. She had told me her brother's hands shook each time you looked or spoke to him whilst he was braiding her hair that day." He looked up at his longtime friend. "I am so happy for you. He is an honorable warrior, and a loving soul. I wish you many happy years."

Erestor graced him with one of his rare smiles as he stood up and moved into the main room of the talan. "Hannon lle, meldir. I wish you the same. Unless you have offspring and they find it in themselves to wreck my office, then it shall be war, Glorfindel of Gondolin."

He laughed merrily at the tone in Erestor's voice, placing his hands over his heart as if mortally wounded by his words. Earning himself a cheeky wink from Elrond's Chief Counselor. "I shall keep that in mind." The thought of children with Azalea thrilled him greatly, although he would wait a few years at least before bringing it up to the strong-minded elleth.

"Oh sweet Eru, you're actually considering the idea." He heard Erestor comment dryly although there was a glint of humor in his tone and his eyes glittered with affection at the thought of children in Elrond's house once more. They both dearly missed the sound of elflings running amok in the household. "I should be on my way. Elrond is expecting me."

"Of course, meldir. I shall see you at the trials." Erestor nodded to him before leaving the talan. He lay back, wanting to take a few more moments before he too got up and went about his day. Haldir wanted to speak with him before the trials about a few tactical ideas he had come up with. His thoughts drifted back to what Erestor had brought up. Children with Azalea. That thought led to another, the making of said children. One problem led to another and soon he had a stain to deal with. He panicked for several moments before the knock came at the door and Arcamenel's tinkling voice filtered through the talan.

"Praise Elbereth, Arcamenel. Could you help me change the bedding? Saes?"

"Of course, Lord Glorfindel. Doing something nice for Azalea?" Her eyes twinkled as she pulled fresh lines from the storage trunk and helped him strip the old ones off. He could only nod and try valiantly not to blush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azalea watched the fields fill with spectators. All of Lothlorien would come to watch the trials. A small platform had been set up to accommodate Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond and his family, as well as the heads of the four watches, Findaràto, Orophin, Olwë, Eärendur, and Marchwarden Haldir. Prince Legolas, Cìrdan, Erestor, as well as Glorfindel would also be seated up there. The seventy-three candidates were knelt in front of the platform in four staggered rows.

A small grin spread across her face as she looked around. Silver-grey ribbons had been woven into the trees as well as wrapped around the two sparring rings. Forty new wardens would join their ranks today. They would compete in each of three events: archery, overseen by Rumil and Ireth, a talented elleth from the Western Watch, weapons combat, in which they would spar with either Alatariel or Tathar, both well-respected commanders under Findaràto. The final ring she was overseeing personally: weaponless combat. Caranthir stood proudly by her side.

She looked up as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, along with all their guests, filed up onto the platform. Giving Glorfindel a small smile first, she bowed her head in respect to her Lord and Lady. Celeborn stepped forward to deliver the commencement speech.

"Before me kneel seventy-three of our kin. They seek to take the path of the warrior and become our guardians. Every ten years we offer all this chance. Some have tried before, and for others this is their first time. I welcome them all. In light of recent losses these trials are more important than ever as four of these hopefuls will immediately be taken in by commanders seeking to replenish their patrols." An excited murmur swept those assembled and many sets of eyes sought out Azalea as her patrol had taken the most damage. "Today we welcome new strength! Our time in Arda may be waning, but that is no reason not to stay strong and fight for our way of life!" A cheer rang through the clearing. He stepped back and presented Galadriel to them.

Her starlit eyes slowly swept over the assembled elves and with a gentle smile, she spoke clearly. "Let the trials begin."

The first row of candidates stood and split off to each of the three awaiting trials. Azalea checked to make sure her padding was in place. Padded armor covered her shins, forearms, knuckles, and torso. She watched silently as the first group pulled on the padded armor as well. Foregoing the soft leather mouth guard, she stepped into the ring. "A true warrior must make their entire body a weapon. You are not here to best me, only to best yourselves. Do not focus on winning, only on showing your worth." With that said, she turned to Caranthir, who tossed her mouth guard to her. "Let's begin."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel watched as Azalea easily took down the first three competitors to enter the ring. Each time, she would help them back to their feet, then would pull them close to her and speak with them before sending them on their way. Likely, she was imparting tips and giving encouragement. After the third one, she hopped the fence and let Caranthir take over.

The commander had barely set foot in the ring when Glorfindel felt a hand on his thigh. He turned, lifting an eyebrow. It was Elrond. "My Lord?"

"I was thinking, meldir." Glorfindel gave him an astonished look. The twins caught it and chuckled, while Elrond merely gave him one of his trademark glares. "Anyhow, as I was saying. Perhaps this could be taken into account as part of the training regime in Imladris. The Galadhrim aren't the finest warriors of our race for no reason."

"Aye, Elrond. I was considering that as well. We do have our sparring competitions, yet this could give us another edge. I will work on it more closely upon our return to Imladris." Elrond gave him a pleased nod before turning back to the competitions. He had just turned to speak with Erestor, when he heard a barely audible purr come from the councilor. Lifting an eyebrow, he looked closer to discern the cause.

Smirking, he noted Legolas was seated to Erestor's right and Cìrdan had taken his customary place behind the Mirkwood Prince's left shoulder, leaving him in a wondrous position. He had covertly snaked his hand under Erestor's silky, raven hair and was now teasing the back of his neck and shoulders.

Suddenly Erestor's right arm shot up grabbing a handful of his tunic and pulling him down next to his ear. "If you keep that up, melethron, I will be forced to retaliate." He whispered tersely.

Cìrdan merely gave him a seductive smile. "I look forward to it, hìren." He purred into his ear, letting his breath wash over the delicate tip. Erestor gave a shiver and let him go. With a glance to Legolas, he rolled his eyes. The Prince was pretending he didn't hear a thing, but he could see the barely concealed smirk. Smoothing his tunic back out with a smug grin, he tossed a wink at Glorfindel, earning him a chuckle from his sister's lover.

Glorfindel turned his attention back to the rings as the groups switched up, the archers going to the weaponless ring, the weaponless fighters moving on to weapons combat, and the weapons combatants moving to the archery range.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four elves curled up on the balcony upon their return from the baths. Glorfindel held Azalea firmly about the waist as she reclined between his legs.

"I noticed you changed our bed linens." Azalea purred. "Why is that?"

Glorfindel tried not to look as horribly guilty as he felt. "I spilled something on them is all. Since Arcamenel was due to pick up the washing I thought it best to let her at the stain whilst it was fresh."

He felt her smile against his shoulder. Erestor and Cìrdan were watching the exchange with barely suppressed mirth. "And what, pray tell, was this ominous stain?" Her head lifted up off his shoulder and he warily met her gaze. He opened his mouth to try to answer, but no words would come forth. Realizing she would figure it out anyhow, he merely gave a helpless shrug.

Expecting a reprimand, he was instead quite surprised when she moved to straddle his lap. "Do not be ashamed, maethoren. I am quite pleased I have such an effect upon you." He let out a choked whimper as she scooted closer to him, pressing up against his torso fully. Soft lips soon attacked his neck and delicately suckled the skin there. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she moved her assault from throat to ear, tugging on the lobe with her teeth, and running her tongue over the sensitive tip.

"Aiya. You undo me, lirimaer." He was achingly hard and wanted nothing more than to ravish her right there. A soft cough reminded him they weren't alone.

"Ah, miunthel?"

He felt her grin against his neck before turning her head to regard her brother. "Aye, gwanur?"

"Would you mind not tormenting your mate whilst I am in the room? If for no other reason than that I really do not need to see my sister engage in such activities?"

Glorfindel caught Erestor's gaze and smiled weakly. The advisor quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, my apologies, gwanur. I did not think it would be that bothering to you. Perhaps if you torment your own mate, it will take your mind off what I am doing to mine."

Glorfindel's eyes widened at the look the spread across Cìrdan's face. The feral grin made him shiver. Poor Erestor. In a matter of moments, Cìrdan had slid onto the dark-haired elf's lap and proceeded to turn him into a quivering mess as well. "Meldir?" Glorfindel managed between moans.

"Aye, Glorfindel?" Came Erestor's weak response.

"Leave it to two long-time friends such as ourselves to end up with a pair of siblings as mates. Deviant siblings at that."

"Indeed, Fin. We do seem to have a knack for getting ourselves into similar situations."

"Now...by the Valar Azalea!.....I am going to take my wood elf into the bedroom and teach her some manners." He gripped her tightly and somehow managed to stand up. Feeling her legs wrap around him and grind her hips into his arousal pulled a growl from his throat. "Do not hesitate to take yours to the hammock and teach him much the same lesson. I shall see you in the morning, meldir."

"Aye, Fin. That sounds like a fine idea."

Glorfindel quickly strode to the bedroom and deposited her onto the bed. A series of muffled yelps and a long throaty moan from the direction of the balcony left little to the imagination. Crawling over top of her like a predator, he growled seductively. "Bad elleth. Now I will have to teach you a thing or two about when to properly arouse an Imladrian Lord."


End file.
